NPC 643
by liqouricewhip
Summary: He encounters problems a lot when his game gets unplugged but he knows he can handle it but can he alone thankfully he wont have to with vanellope and the others at his side OC x Vanellope (COMPLETE)
1. Meet 643

I run and jump in the trees helping the player as much as my code would allow Which sadly is not a lot but this player is good he has made it to the final boss and his henchmen Billy the bandit I take out billy and the player starts his fight against the boss but he does not move I hear the player "aww but I'm on the final boss" he says "no buts Josh we have to go now" some one off to the side says "aww man fine" and I see Josh storm off I look over to the fight and see his character die and the game end.

Back at my tree house after the arcade closes as I finish packing my things and get ready for the unplugging of my game I feel something tingly go up my spine I look down and see my code... Wait a second my code! I panic as I start to lose control and my body gets thrown around the room I stop spazzing and hit the ground hard "ow what the heck just happened" I think to my self.I stand and check my self for any injuries and see a cut on my leg I stand up and just shrug it off I've had worse i think to my self I am in a fighting game.I finish packing and get ready to leave I jump to the ground and turn to take one last look at my tree house i sigh and turn and start heading towards the exit and bump right into Billy "oh sorry didn't see you Billy" I say to him kinda hard to miss him he's probably three times my size. "no problem kid" I narrow my eyes and cross my arms a little ticked at being called kid. "hey I'm only programmed to look like a kid let me remind you that I was raised..." he cuts me off "yeah yeah I know raised by ninjas trained by ninjas" he says to me "what do you want billy" I ask him in a serious way "calm down pip squeak I just wanted to give you this" he reaches into his pocket and I grab my sword he sees this and slowly pulls out something small and tosses it to me I catch it and examine it. It's purple and about the size of my palm with the words npc and the numbers 643 on it I look at it confused and look up to Billy to ask what it is but he is no where to be found I look at the box and put it in my pocket and shrug cant be anything important. I head towards the exit I'm about to step into game central station when I walk face first into something I can't see I land on my butt and look up confused I stand up and try to walk out again with the same results I stand up but this time run towards the exit and yet again hit the barrier I start to panic "I can't Leave" I stand up and punch the barrier hurting my hand I kick punch and throw everything I can at the barrier yielding the same results every time "what the he'll is going on" I scream throwing my self at the barrier I hit it hard and fall onto my back I lay there for a bit when I hear a voice "yeah I had the same problem for a couple years" I look up and see a girl with black hair and a green hoodie sitting not too far from me I stare at her wondering what she's talking about "what do you mean?" I ask her "I mean I was stuck in my game as a glitch too" I look at her confused "but I'm not a glitch I'm an npc in this game" I tell her "well why can't you leave then" she ask me" "I don't know why I can't I've never had a problem leaving before" I tell her "well when was the last time you left?" she asks me "hmm a couple days go" I say to her "did you have any problem leaving?" "no I didn't this is the first time" I tell her "well something must have changed in your code recently then!" she tells me "nothing I can think of" I say to her "well if you cant fix your code you're stuck in your game" after she finishes saying that. I freak out "but my games getting unplugged" I yell and start hitting the barrier again. After a couple minuets of hitting and beating I throw my myself as hard as I can at the barrier and fall. As I lay there defeated I hear the girl walk towards me "hey is this your code?" she asks me I look up and see her holding the small box that Billy gave me "uhhh I have no idea to be honest" I tell her "well let's take a look" she says tapping on the box a bunch of codes pop up and she starts looking through the codes tapping around "ah ha here it is" she says tapping some codes and a picture pops up a picture of me. "yup this is your code alright!" she says "but why do you have it with you?" she asks me "Billy gave it to me" I tell her "whos Billy" she asks me "he's one of the bad guys from my game" I say "hmm well why did he take out your code" "I don't know he just showed up before I left and gave it to me" "well it's supposed to be plugged into your game otherwise you'll be considered a glitch and you won't be able too leave" she says "but I'm not a glitch I'm an npc I'm apart of the game" "well until your code is plugged into a game you can't leave now let's go plug your code back in" she says extending her hand I grab it and she starts dragging me into my game "but I don't know where to plug it in" I tell her she stops and looks at me "well we have to look" she continues to drag me Into my game "I mean your game can't be that biiiggg" she looks out into my vast world and sighs "the code room it could be any where" she says with a sad voice I look at her she looks back at me and perks up "well we better start looking" she says with some determination she try's to drag me down the path but I stop her "thanks for trying to help but my games getting unplugged there's no time to look as you said it could be any where there's not enough time my games getting unplugged and I'm going down with it" I say just realizing that I'm going to die I feel a squeeze on my arm a strong one I look up and the girls staring at me like she's peering straight into my code honestly she's kinda scaring me "now you listen hear bub" she says in a serious tone "I never give up and neither will you us glitches we gotta stick together and I'm not letting you get unplugged" this surprises me and I can tell she's not going to quit but if we stay here too long she will get unplugged as well "look I know you want to help me but we won't be able to find the code room in time you gotta go back to your game before you get unplugged with me" her eyes open wide and she starts running towards the exit with me in tow were almost out of the tunnel when I remember about the barrier "wait wait wait!" I yell she ignores me and I run into the barrier and fall on my back again " oh darn I forgot about the barrier I'm so sorry are you ok?" she says it all so fast I could barely understand her "uh yeah I think so" I say "I'm sorry I uh I have an idea" she says "well what is it" I ask her "I don't want to tell you because I don't know if it will work just wait here" she says as she turns around and starts running towards another game entrance I read the name "Sugar rush" I say to my self I sigh what ever she's planning I hope it works I sit down and after a couple minuets I feel the tingling again and look down I see my code and start having another spaz attack as I start flying around the tunnel out of control I look and see I'm heading towards the barrier I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable THUD I fall to the ground holding my shoulder Which is in pain. I don't bother getting up knowing I'll be stuck in my game until I get unplugged I give than I hear some one "hey kid are you ok?" a female voice says I look up and see a tall blonde lady standing above me and I look around seeing I'm no longer stuck in the tunnel a large smile spreads across my head but quickly fades when I start to spaz I grab my shoulder where the pain is coming from and fall to my knees I can see my code I stand up and try to shrug it off still holding my shoulder I turn when I hear a loud groan and see a very gigantic person laying on the ground I walk up to them and i cringe when I see their face. 


	2. Wreck-It Felix and Calhoun

First I would like to say sorry for how my story is formatted I have to write it on my iPod\notepad because I have no other way to type it out and all feed back is welcomed and here is chapter two

I look at his face nose bent out of shape one eye swollen I look closer and see one of his front teeth missing I shake my head in disbelief.

"what happened to him?" I ask the blonde lady "you you happened to him!" she says "what what do you mean I happened?" "I mean you flew out of that tunnel and straight into wreck-it's face" she says to me.

"don't tell me I did that to him I could never" I say worried, by the looks of it I couldn't be any bigger than his hand he could flick me to deletion if he wanted to.

"now I'll ask again are you ok and what happened to you" the lady says sternly "I have no idea what happened I just I just i don't know what happened I just had some sort of spaz attack and well was sent flying and apparently into..." I look at the gigantic man "his name is wreck-it Ralph" the lady tells me "ok well I flew right into wreck-it".

I sit down next to wreck-it as the lady called him and try to wake him up i push his shoulder poke his face but he's out cold "you still didn't tell me if you were ok" I look up at the blonde and rub my shoulder "nothing to bad I guess" but as I say it I can feel the throbbing pain in my shoulder I look over and gasp my shoulder seems to have been uhhmm dislocated.

I feel another spaz attack coming on but some one places their hand on my shoulder I look up and see the black haired girl again the spazzing stops. "are you ok?" she asks me "I don't know what's happening to me" "well looks like you'r glitching" she tells me. I must have looked confused because she speaks up. "this glitching must be caused by your code getting unplugged but it's ok because what I did seemed to have worked" "well what did you do?" I ask her "I took your code and plugged it into my game" I give her a look that says I don't believe her she shakes her head "any who what happened to Ralph?" she says looking down at wreck-it "well I kinda uhm..." the blonde lady steps in "pip squeak here flew out of the tunnel glitching like crazy and flew straight into Ralph" "oh my land" hearing this I turn around and see a short male standing close by I chuckle he's not much taller than me he speaks up "is Ralph ok?" he asks hopping up to the gigantic male "well" he says clapping his hands together "I can fix it!" he exclaims pulling out a golden hammer and tapping the big guys face.

I look as he face returns to normal my jaw drops as I see everything is fixed eye no longer swollen nose back in it's place tooth no longer missing the small guy in blue looks at me and can tell I'm surprised "the names fix it Felix I'm from fix it Felix jr an who might you be sir?" he says as he grabs my hand and shakes it I cringe as my shoulder gets moved and I start glitching again he quickly let's go and steps back "oh my are you ok?" he asks "oh yeah it's just pain" I say trying to sound like it's nothing I look up and see they obviously don't buy it.

"uhh well" I say looking back at the ground Pulling up my mask trying to avoid the awkwardness i hold my shoulder as it starts causing me pain I feel something tap my shoulder and the pain disappears I look up and see Felix standing next to me "all better?" he asks I feel my shoulder and I feel great "much better" I tell him.

We hear a loud moan and turn towards wreck-it a he starts to get up I step back and bump into blondie "what's the rush short stuff?" she asks me I get look at her and step back from her "oh haha well ahh you know I kinda did knock him out I was just going too..." "oh don't worry Ralph wouldn't hurt a fly at least not on purpose" the black haired girls states "ughh what happened to me?" the giant man says "well you see my friend here glitched out of control and kinda knocked you flat" "who the little ninja guy?" wreck-it asks I look at him and back to blondie short stuff, little, pip squeak if I see a lot of these people they're going to get on my nerves "yeah sorry about that" I say rubbing the back of my head.

He laughs "don't worry about it kid I mean no damage has been done" "well nothing that Felix wasn't able to fix" blondie says "any ways now thats all settled how about we head back to my castle for supper" the black haired girl says grabbing my arm dragging me towards sugar rush I look back and see the others shake their heads and follow us as we near the end of the tunnel I can smell something it smells good delicious even I cover my eyes with my free hand as we exit the tunnel I open my eyes and let out the breath I was holding "wow" is all i manage to say "yeah I like this place too it's obviously not as big as your game but I like it" she says shrugging.

One look and I can tell this place has more color and is brighter than my game "this place is amazing" I finally say I look around seeing what there is I see a big pink castle not too far in the distance "I'm guessing that's where you live" I say pointing towards the castle "yup it's a cool place lots of rooms not that I need all of them though well let's go" she says and starts dragging me again towards the castle.

At the castle we all sit around a gigantic table as food is served to us well what I assume is food it looks colorful and smells delicious I look at it with a weird look examining every inch of it "you know we never did get your name" Felix says breaking the silence "yeah that's right what is it?" blondie asks.

I think a moment a name no ones ever asked for my name before I sit in silence for a few moments when wreck-it speaks up "uhm do you have a name?" I keep thinking and I remember the letters and numbers on my code "Npc 643" I finally say I look up from my "food" and see them all looking at me with confused looks.

"What?" I say after a moment "your name is npc 643" blondie says "well I guess so I never really thought about it before" I tell them "well what did people call you then?" Felix says "hmmm well I lived alone and wasn't exactly close to my co workers" "well we should get you a name then" the black haired girls says "well what should it be?" wreck it says I think again a name but what kind of name I think and after a couple of minuets I remember my last game before I left "Josh" I say to my self.

"pardon?" Felix says "Josh" I say again a little louder "ok then Josh my names Ralph" wreck-it says extending out a finger I reach out and shake his finger "hello Ralph my names Josh" I say a smile spreads across my face and I chuckle Josh I think to my self i feel good I have a name now and I like it "well Josh my names Vanellope and I'm the president of This game".

Vanellope says grabbing my hand and shaking it "well technically your the princess" Ralph says I look over at Vanellope and she looks annoyed so I speak up "well it's a pleasure to meet you your majesty" I say bowing down and kissing her hand I look up and see her blushing and biting her lip but she quickly pulls her hand away and punches me on the shoulder "that's president to you mister" she says sitting back down

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and look over to where blondie is sitting "smooth" she whispers to me I just look at her "you can call me Calhoun" she says as she stretches out her hand I shake it "well you can call me Josh" I say quietly "well great now you have a name!" felix says with enthusiasm I smile and look back to my "food" and continue poking it "not hungry Josh?" I look up at Vanellope "well what is it?" I ask her and she laughs "have you never seen candy before?" Vanellope asks me "I lived off of fruit in my game" I tell her "what no way get outta town" she says sounding extremely surprised "seriously I've never had candy before" i tell her "well this simply will not do" she says shoving my plate towards me "try some" she says sitting on the edge of her seat staring at me

I search the plate and pick up a small round brown "candy" I look back at Vanellope and shes looking at me with wide eyes and a large smile I sigh and put the small candy in my mouth and stop the sweet little thing tastes amazing I sit perfectly still with the candy in my mouth I must have zoned out because Vanellope speaks up "well what do ya think?" she asks me I stay silent I can't think of any words to describe how amazing this thing tastes after a couple minuets of savoring the candy I swallow finally I speak up "what is this?" I ask Vanellope "the thing you ate was called butterscotch" "butterscotch" I say "yeah there's tons of the stuff around here" she tells me "amazing" i say it's the only way I can think of to describe it "well go ahead try another" Vanellope orders handing me another piece of candy.

After a while of trying and savoring every sweet little piece of heaven while everyone else talks amongst eachother. I look down and frown seeing that I have run out of candy "want some more?" Vanellope asks I look up at her excited "I would love some more!" I tell her she claps her hand and I hear a door open and a floating plate come out on the other side of the table the place slides up onto the table and I look shocked "no bill for Josh over there" Vanellope says pointing to me I see her grab the plate and put it down and it floats up and goes around the table and I see that it wasn't floating but a small green thing was carrying it and it places the plate in front of me "oh uh " I say not knowing it's name "bill" he says slowly and walks away "oh ok thank you bill" I say as he walks away I quickly dig in devouring the candy finishing it quickly "that was delicious" I say "its candy of course it's delicious" she says to me with a smirk "well thanks for dinner van" Ralph says standing up "leaving so soon admiral underpants?" Vanellope aks Ralph and I giggle I look up at Ralph and he replies "yes your highness Its getting late" Vanellope looks annoyed at being called highness "it's Sunday tomorrow the arcades closed" she says "yeah I'm tired long day" he says "well I don't know how your tired you just had a nap not too long ago" Calhoun says with a grin looking at me i chuckle and look at Ralph and stop and look down "yeah I know I'll be back tomorrow after a good nights sleep" Ralph says walking out "well we better head out too" Felix says with a stretch and a yawn "yeah well see you around kid" Calhoun says to Vanellope "ok well see yall later" Vanellope says to the others "ok well thanks for supper Vanellope" I say getting up heading towards the door she stops me "where are you going?" she asks me "I was just going back to game central station to find a place to sleep" I tell her "oh no you don't your staying here at the castle" she tells me I look at her "really you want me to stay here?" I ask her surprised "well it's not like you have any where else to go right?" "yeah your right" I say "great come on I'll show you where you can sleep" she says dragging me down the hall.  
To be continued

Well great the protagonist has a name! Thank you for reading This chapter sorry for formatting again all feed back is welcome bad or good this is my first fan fic so everything helps 


	3. Billy the Bandit

I wake up at what seems to be noon barely able to keep my eyes open thanks to yesterday's ordeals a lot of landing on my butt and hitting the ground I throw on my outfit which sadly is the only one I have when I hear a knock "hey Josh are you awake?" I hear Vanellopes voice I don't respond for a second "oh yeah that's me yeah I'm awake" I respond "gosh your such a stink brain" I hear her say I chuckle "yeah well at least I'm not a prissy princess" I exclaim.

She doesn't respond and I'm afraid I upset her when I turn around and see a bright blue flash and Vanellope appears out of thin air startling me I jump back and onto the other side of my bed and duck down "woah you got some moves" I hear Vanellope say.

I peak up above the bed and see Vanellope laying on top of it "where did you learn to move so fast?" she asks me "well it's just in my programming I guess" I tell her as I jump onto the bed sitting next to her we sit in silence for a few moments until she asks me "could you tell me about your game?".

I raise an eye brow looking at her "you want to know about my game?" I ask her rather surprised "well yeah what was it like how much did you see of it how many of you were there?" I think for a moment "well I got too see a lot of it but I never felt the need to explore every inch of it, it was mostly forest though" I stop to think again "there were hundreds of us mostly bad guys though" I look at her again and she's just laying there listening when she asks another question "they were bad guys but were they bad?" I tilt my head and narrow my eyes "what do you mean were they bad" I ask her confused "I mean they were bad in game but outside were they like mean or anything?"

I look down and think "well I didn't talk to most of them but there was this one guy named Billy I didn't talk to him much but when I did I could just tell he didn't like me" I tell her "why didn't he like you were you mean to him?" she asks me "well yes and no in my game he appeared several times and every time I beat him up and that's the way it was for the ten years we were plugged in" I look up and see her sitting down cross legged "is that the same Billy that unplugged your code trying to get you deleted?" she asks me in a stern voice "uh yeah it is" I tell her she gets a serious look on her face and she looks down "come on" she says grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the room "where are we going?" I ask her "were going to find this Billy and talk to him" my eyes shoot open and I begin to protest but she ignores me.

By the time were in game central station I feel like my hearts going to jump out of my chest and explode I manage to break out of Vanellopes grasp and she stops "whats the matter?" she asks me "I seriously dont like this plan" I tell her "well like it or not we have to talk to him I mean what's the worst that can happen" she says "well we could get the crap beaten out of us" I tell her "what do you mean you said you beat him up all the time" she says "yeah in my game where I had to for the player I seriously doubt I could take him on in an actual fight" I say because I doubt I actually could she shakes her head "ok but I know who could" she says grabbing my arm and dragging me towards one of the games I look up and read the name "fix it Felix jr".

As we pass under the arch way I see a small train parked near the tunnel we jump on and I know who's she's talking about "so you really think wreck-it's going to help me?" I ask her she looks at me with some disbelief "of course he will he would help any one that needed it" she finishes as we enter the game.

I look around and see that it's not very big it's actually very small tiny compared to mine and Vanellopes game I see to my left an apartment by the looks of it I start to head towards it when Vanellope stops me "where ya going?" she says grabbing my arm "well isn't that where gigantor lives?" I say looking back at the building "of course not he lives over here" she says pointing towards what looks like a dump.

I shake my head "your kidding right?" I say looking at her in disbelief she rolls her eyes and starts dragging me towards the dump we go around a brick wall and I see a small shack and a little town i open my eyes wide when i see this "wow you weren't kidding" I say to Vanellope "of course not let's go see if Ralph's home".

She runs towards the tiny shack I stand still waiting for the just kidding or something like that she looks back and sees me standing there "well are you coming or not?" she yells at me "your kidding right?" I ask while I run up to her "nope this is his home" she tells me walking up to the door and knocking "hey Arnold stinkanator are you home?" she yells still knocking I can't help but chuckle I hear a lot of grunting and things falling I even see the roof get pushed up a bit.

Finally I see the gigantic man open the door and look down and see us "oh hey there you two" he says rubbing his eyes and yawning I guess he was sleeping "hey there stink brain we were wondering if you could give us a hand?" she asks Ralph "well sure what do you need help with?" he asks stepping out of his shack and closing the door behind him "well we wanted to go talk to the guy who tried to kill Josh" Vanellope tells him "wait woah woah some one tried to kill Josh?" he asks sternly waking up a bit more.

He looks at me with hoping for some answers I guess "well you see I guess I don't know why he wanted to" I tell him Vanellope speaks up "so we were going to talk to him and get some answers" Ralph straightens up looking rather angry "well we should go and "talk" to him then" he says cracking his knuckles I speak up "you know he had some friends he might not be alone" I tell the two they look at me and back to each other than up to the building "well let's go see if Calhoun is with Felix" Vanellope says running up to the building I look up at Ralph "how is Calhoun going to help?" I ask him "shes a lot tougher than you think" he tells me "she punched me once knocked me flat" he says rubbing his chin I smile "I also knocked you flat" I say as I start walking towards the building "yeah well from what Calhoun told me it was an accident" he says catching up to me "yeah but I still managed to do it" I say with a smirk "well you wouldnt be able to again" he tells me as he pokes my shoulder almost knocking me off my feet "oh sorry about that" he says straightening me out I laugh nervously rubbing my shoulder "no problem" I say, it did hurt a bit though.

We get up to the front of the building as I'm about to open the door it flies open and hits me right in the face I tumble back down the stairs and onto my butt "oh crap sorry bout that pip squeak" I look up holding my nose closed I let go of it but quickly grab on again I look down and see my shirt covered in blood I groan and fall onto my back "oh my what happened to Josh" I hear Felix say "well I kinda hit him with the door" Calhoun says.

I close my eyes and feel something tap my nose I open my eyes and see Felix standing over me with his hammer drawn I sit up and let my nose go, no blood I think to my self, I chuckle and look up at Felix "that thing really comes is handy eh?" I ask him as I stand up "well" he chuckles "yes it does very much so" he says.

I look at all of them and than at Calhoun "what's with trying to kick the door down!" I ask her "well I was off to look for this Billy and beat the code right out of him" she says angrily as she starts storming off towards the exit I jump in front of her and stop her "woah woah there Sargent hot head we were just going to talk" I tell her "great you can talk all you want when I'm done with him if he can talk that is" she goes around me and starts heading towards for the train again I jump in front of her again as I'm about to land in front of her she grabs me and tosses me back towards Ralph I flip and land on his shoulder i look up at Calhoun and realize she not going to stop I shake my head and just give up I look over at Ralph's who's shoulder I'm still on he just shrugs and keeps walking I look at Vanellope who's on Ralph's other shoulder and she also just shrugs I roll my eyes.

We all get off the train and enter game central station I jump onto Ralph's head and look around for Billy I spot him sitting on a bench not too far from us I consider not pointing him out but Vanellope sees me looking at him and she speaks up "over there he's right there" she says pointing at Billy I look down at Calhoun as she pulls out what looks like a gun and starts walking towards him I look down at Ralph who cracks his knuckles again and follows I look up at Billy and feel bad for a second but shake it off I mean he did try and get me deleted.

"hey Billy" Calhoun says he looks up and meets the end of her gun he falls to the ground and quickly stands up "what's your problem lady" he says holding his cheek "what my problem!?" she yells "what's your problem!" she screams at him "what do you mean?" he asks clearly confused as soon as me and the others get up to them Calhoun turns around and grabs me and holds me up to Billy I just look up at Billy and give him a nervous smile he looks at me and backs up "you" is all he manages to say.

"I believe you know who this is" Calhoun says shoving me back in his face "nope no idea" Billy says turning around and when he tries to walk away Vanellope glitches in front of him "your not going any where" she says trying to stop him he laughs and just shoves he out of the way she falls on the ground and and he laughs I get out of Calhoun's hold and run up to Vanellope "hey are you ok?" I ask her she looks up at me "yeah yeah I'm fine" she says standing up as she dusts her self off.

i look and see billy walking away I run and jump in front of him "hey you moron do you know who you just shoved" I ask him in a serious tone he just looks down at me and kneels down "I have no idea" he says in an annoying way "well you should she's a princess I mean president" he looks back at her and back at me and laughs "princess of the pip squeaks by the looks of it" he says still laughing he stands up and I go to grab my sword I look down when I see I didnt grab anything I gulp remembering I left it at the castle Billy sees me weaponless and grins "forget something" he asks kneeling down I look at him and he knows what I was trying to do I straighten my self out and look him in the eye "I don't need a weapon" I tell him "is that right?" he says standing he pulls back his foot and I close my eyes.

Punch after punch kick after kick I keep getting knocked down "why don't you just stay down!" Billy asks as I stand up again I don't even know the answer to that question my body is ready to give up but I won't I look up at him and over to Vanellope she has her face buried into Ralph's leg I look back at Billy who looks fed up with me I shake my head and charge towards him he shakes his head and gets ready for my attack but he doesn't expect what happens next even I didn't expect it I look down as I see my code and I start to glitch and fly towards Billy his eyes open wide and I fly straight into him I hit him and get thrown back onto the ground I crane my neck and see him laying on the ground a few feet away from me Suddenly I grow very tired and lay my head down and close my eyes.

After a few minutes I feel the ground shake and hands around me I guess it's Ralph and when I open my eyes i see that I was right I look over to where Billy is laying down and see he's still not up I shake my head weakly and fall asleep.

Well there's chapter 3 for you I hope you enjoyed it again all feed back is welcomed and chapter 4 shouldn't be too far down the path as I can just feel the story coming together 


	4. Hero's Duty

Well no sadly they're not from a real game but from what I've thought about, it could be a really fun and challenging game any who thank you The-Not-So ultimate Writer for your feed back I'm glad your enjoying the story and here is chapter 4

I wake up around well I don't know when, this doesn't look like my castle room roof it's just plain white I groan as I sit up but as soon as I'm up I feel some one jump on me I look and see that it was Vanellope she hugs me crushing my stomach I just stay silent and return the hug after a couple minutes of this she looks up at me with sad tear filled eyes that just kill me I bite my lip and look away I look back and flinch she has the scariest look I have ever seen on her face I go to ask her if shes ok but before I can she punches me in the shoulder hard "ow what was that for?" I ask her rubbing my shoulder "you are such a stink brain!" she yells at me "I'm sorry?" I say not exactly sure what I did wrong "you what the heck where ya thinking?" I look at her and open my mouth to say something she clasps her hand over it to cut me off "no no I'll tell you, you weren't thinking at all!" she yells while stabbing me in the chest with her finger pushing me onto my back

I look up and see Vanellope jump onto my chest and sitting down she grabs my collar and continues her rant "I mean you nearly die thanks to that Billy guy you even said you weren't sure you could take him on in a fight yet you fight him any ways!" after she finishes that sentence she let's go of my collar dropping my head back onto the bed she gets off and sits down beside me I don't really know what to say so I just wrap my arm around her and pull her in for a hug she returns it and I hear her crying "you had me...us worried" she says "where are the others any way!" I ask her "they got hungry and went to the cafeteria" she says quietly "I didn't know the castle had a cafeteria" I say looking down at her "it doesn't were not in sugar rush" she tells me this surprises me "well where are we then?" I ask her looking around.

the whole room is white with some chairs also white and what I'm guessing is medical equipment that is also white "were in Calhouns game" she says burying her face in my chest I'm about to ask the name when my stomach growls "are you hungry Josh?" Vanellope asks looking up at me "yeah I am very much" ok let's go get some food then Vanellope says pulling me out of the bed and out into the hallway "ok uhm I think the cafeteria Is this way" she says dragging me left as we turn the corner we bump into Felix "oh howdy Josh ya finally awake how are you feeling?" felix asks me "yeah I'm good Felix just starving though" I tell him "well let's go meet Tammy and Ralph down at the cafeteria than Felix says hopping down the way he came from as we walk down the hallway I can smell the food it doesn't smell any where as good as the candy from sugar rush I frown.

I feel a nudge on my arm and look over to Vanellope who's walking next to me "don't worry it can't be that bad right?" she says not very convincingly we enter the cafeteria and can immediately see Ralph and Calhoun sitting at a table near the line up for food Ralph sees us and waves us over we walk over to the table with them well Vanellope and Felix do I head straight for the line up for what I guess is the food I get as much food a I can pack onto the plate and tray and go back to the table and sit down next to Vanellope "holy cow hungry kid?" I look up at Calhoun as I devour the food, I swallow "yeah how long was I out for any way?" I ask them taking a drink of my water "well you got knocked out Sunday and well it's Sunday" Calhoun tells me "oh ok great so not too long then" I say Perking up "no no uhhh well it's Sunday next week" I almost choke on my water "I wasn't knocked out I was in a bloody coma" I say coughing up some water Felix pats me in the back "well yeah after the fight you crashed out so we brought you here" Calhoun says to me "well where is here?" I ask her I hear Vanellope giggle.

And I look up at Calhoun who looks angry "what?" I ask Calhoun look back at me "your in my game" "well I know that but what's the name?" I ask her I hear Vanellope start laughing I look at her than back to Calhoun she sighs and looks a me "your in.." she mumbles the last bit so I can't hear "what I couldn't hear?" I say "your in Hero's duty " she says and I look over at Vanellope who's losing it now I look back at Calhoun about to laugh but instead I bite my lip suppressing it because it looks like Calhoun was ready to slap me "oh that's awesome" Is all I manage to say with out losing it "well now that Josh is up and about how about we give him the tour?" Felix says chuckling nervously twisting his hat in his hands "fine let's go pip squeak" Calhoun says standing up.

I jump over the table and land behind her "great let's go!" I say walking behind her as we walk around her game I can tell it's nothing like sugar rush it's closer to one of the levels in my game "so what kind of game is this?" I ask Calhoun "it's a first person shooter" she says "sounds cool what's the objective?" I ask her looking at a gigantic tower were coming up to, she points towards the top of it "they have to get to the top of that" she says lowering her arm "is that all?" I say jumping onto the building and I start climbing.

I'm at about the second floor when I hear Vanellope yell "hey Josh what are you doing!" I look down at them and back up "beating the game!" I yell back at her I start climbing again "your breaking line soldier!" I hear Calhoun scream I chuckle "oh boy is she angry" I say to my self after a few minutes of climbing I get fed up and start jumping widow sill to window sill.

I reach the top in no time and I stand in front of the large window I look up and see an opening and I jump through I land and look up I see stairs leading up to a golden medal I take a step forward and I hear a crack I look down and see a small green egg looking thing I look closer as I see something small jump out I catch it and look at it "awww you know your kinda cute" I say to the little thing I sit down and put it in my lap "and what are you called" I ask it with no response "well I'm going to call you Stephen" I say to it I'm about to pet him when I hear a door slide open I shove stephen in my pocket and jump up to the pedestal where the medal is the medal slowly lowers and I grab it I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Calhoun "kid you better have a damn good reason to be up here?" she asks clearly angry.

"yeah you're not going turbo are you?" I hear Ralph say "going turbo?" I say looking up at them confused "oh I thought you knew the story" Ralph says "well there was this guy and his name was turbo" he starts the story as we walk out of the tower as we exit the tower he finishes the story "so after his game jumping we started calling it going turbo" he finished "wow he sounded like a real jerk" I say "yeah your telling me" I look over at Vanellope who looks mad "you know I never got a tour of sugar rush yet" I say jumping up next to Vanellope she perks up ad Grabs my arm and drags me towards what I'm guessing is the exit "well let's get moving then".

Back at sugar rush Vanellope drags me around showing me every cool and interesting thing she as found over the years were walking through candy cane forest when I put my hands in my pockets and I feel Stephen I I'm about to pull my hands out when Vanellope wraps her arm around mine I look at her and she puts her head on my shoulder I flinch when stephen bites my finger but I keep still not wanting to let go of Vanellope we continue walking and we get to a large mountain well it looks like a mountain "and this is diet cola mountain!" Vanellope says jumping ahead stretching her arms out I look up at the mountain and when I look back down I see Vanellope has disappeared I walk up to the base of the mountain and look around I start to walk around the mountain but some one grabs my wrist I look down and see Vanellopes hand I look up and I get pulled into the wall.

When Vanellope pulled me through the wall I fell so I stand up and brush my self off "well what do you think?" Vanellope asks me "this place looks awesome what is it?" I ask looking at her "I use to live here before Ralph went game jumping" I look at her and shake my head "no way Ralph went turbo?" I ask her "oh yeah he went turbo alright he almost destroyed sugar rush!" " what no way how?" I ask her she sits down on a bed looking type thing "well it's a long story" she says I jump up next to her on the bed.

"well I got time" I tell her she looks at me "well alright" she says I get excited and sit cross legged next to her "well before Ralph went game jumping every one was mean to him and if he could get a medal like Felix then they would let him live in the apartment so he goes off to looking for a medal and he finds out he can get one in Hero's duty so that's where he goes but the dodo brain gets attacked by a cy bug and gets launched in a rocket which ends up here in sugar rush and thanks to him the cybug multiplies and nearly destroys sugar rush" I stop her "wait what a cy bug?" I ask her "oh well they're these giant bugs that start out small in those green eggs that were at the top of the tower.

I bite my lip an reach into my pocket and sigh as I still feel Stephen in there I look back at Vanellope who's still telling the story we sit she talks I listen she finishes the story and I sit there amazed "so the same turbo from going turbo was the one that took over your game?" I ask "yup he took over locked up every ones memory and convinced them I was a glitch" I look at her she's sitting on the ground drawing circles with a stick i jump up "well shall we finish this tour?" I ask her extending my hand to her, she grabs it I help her up and we exit the cave.

We end up on top of a large hill and as we sit there over looking sugar rush I can't help but feel extremely happy I look over at Vanellope who's leaning back on her elbows she sits up and sees me looking at her I bite my lip and look away I guess I was blushing she sits up and grabs my hand she rubs the back of my hand with her thumb "so what do you want to do now" my heart starts beating out of control I look up and see her about an inch from my face she leans in and I do too and suddenly glitch.

I look down and I start glitching rapidly I let go of Vanellope and I start getting thrown around I look at Vanellope for help she tries to grab me but I get sent flying I look down and see I'm far above the ground I close my eyes as I near the ground I feel my self hit something not the ground I swim up and jump out of the green goo I lick my lips "that's delicious" I say "it's called taffy" I hear Vanellope she walks up "are you ok?" she asks me "yeah im ok just a glitch" I say "hmm you know were going to have to get that under control" she says grabbing my arm dragging me towards the castle "what are we going to do?" I ask her "I'm going to teach you to control the glitch!" she says as we enter the castle

Poor Josh oh well there's Chapter 4 for you thanks for reading! All feed back is welcomed! 


	5. Glitch, Karts and a race

After my outfit got cleaned and I washed off the taffy Vanellope brought me outside to exercise, a lap of the castle then 5 crunches 10 push ups 15 sit ups and 20 jumping jacks then another lap repeat the first three laps Vanellope went all out boot camp instructor on me Ralph and the others arrived on the fourth lap "so uhh why are you doing this kid?" Ralph asks me while I was doing my sit ups "Vanellope said it would help my glitching" I tell him between breaths I start my jumping jacks when I see Calhoun take her armor off and is left in a white t shirt and jogging pants surprisingly she joins me doing the jumping jacks and when I finish I start my lap and she shortly follows she catches up to me I give her a curious look and she shrugs "gotta stay in top condition in my line of duty" she tells me I shake my head and look forward as we round the first corner she speaks up again "so how many laps have you done?" I think "this is my fifth lap now" I tell her as I look up at her she looks at me in disbelief "you know kid we could use some one like you on my team killing cy bugs bunch of thumb sucking cry baby's right now" I smile and than remember Stephen my smile quickly fades "something wrong pip squeak?" I look up at Calhoun and shake my head "no it's all good" I say as we round the second corner Calhoun breaks the silence again "so how is this going to help with your glitching?" she asks me and I think "you know what I didn't even bother to ask how I kinda just went with it" I tell her but this gets me thinking how will this help my glitching we round the third corner "so what's with the sudden decision to try and control your glitching?" I keep looking forward "well that last glitch really screwed me over" I tell her "really you mean the one that knocked out that Billy guy?" she asks me "uh no there was one after that during the tour of sugar rush" I tell her "oh ok well what happend?" she asks i try and hide my blush and look down "what seriously what happend?" she asks again I pull up my mask and look up "oh you know we were just sitting around on top of a hill and well i glitch" I say through the thin fabric "well how does that screw you over?"

I sigh as we round the final corner and back in front of the castle I stay quiet as I do my crunches sit ups push ups and jumping jacks I finish those and am about to start another lap when I get picked up by Ralph "hey whats the big deal Ralph?" I ask him "you need to rest" he tells me "why I feel fine" I tell him "well you can keep exercising if to lose the race tonight" I hear Vanellope say "what do you mean what race?" I ask her "the random roster race duh!" she tells me now I'm really confused "what's that?" I ask her "it's a race we do every night except Saturday to decide who the racers for the day will be" she says excitedly "racers for what?" Vanellope rolls her eyes "which racers that can be chosen by the players the next day" I look at her and than to the race track "but I don't even know how to drive and even if I did I dont have a car" I say "kart" is all Vanellope says "ok kart" I correct "well Ralph taught me how to drive he can teach you too!" she says I look over at Ralph who's still holding me above the ground "well what about my glitching?" I ask "I can keep helping you with that!" Vanellope says "alright ok I'm in!" I say "hooray all right let's go get you a kart" Vanellope says jumping onto Ralph's shoulder and pointing towards a giant green building we enter a round room surrounded by red curtains "ok so how do we build a kart?" I ask Vanellope "first you gotta jump onto that red button!" she says pointing to giant button on the ground i jump onto it and a bunch of pictures of karts pop up I pick an orange kart that I just seem to like the curtain opens up and I hear a deep loud voice "welcome to the bakery let's bake a kart!" Vanellope runs up pulling me towards a wheel in front of a table shaped thing we barely get through the "mini game"Vanellope calls it and we wait for the cart to come out at the end when it comes out my hearts beating insanely fast the kart slowly rolls out and I look at it I walk up to it and around it examining it, "it looks awesome" I say to Vanellope "yes it does now let's get it and you to Ralph" she says jumping in and starting it up I jump on the back and she drives out of the factory we drive through the sugar free lolli pops and stop before we hit Ralph Vanellope turns off the car and jumps out she turns and starts running towards the exit "where are you going?" Ralph asks her "I'm going to tell every one about Josh joining the game" she says turning around and exiting the cave I shake my head and look back at Ralph "ok so how do I drive?" I ask him jumping into my new kart "ok well first turn it on" he said pointing towards a small green button I press it and the engine roars to life

It takes at least two hours but I think I got the hang of it I'm driving pretty well around the track I pull up next to Ralph and he pats me on the back with his pinky he gets on the back of my kart "all right I think your ready" he tells me I drive out of the tunnel "I don't know Ralph I was never really programmed to drive" I tell him as I pull around a corner "don't worry kid your doing fine" he tells me "I may be doing fine but what if I glitch mid race or something?" I say a little worried "Vanellope will help you control your glitch you'll fit right in" we pull up to the race track I turn off the car and jump out I look around and see the racers I look up at Ralph "I might be able to race but I doubt I will fit in" I say looking at the other racers they're all dressed in colorful clothing that seem to represent candy I frown as I look down at my black worn out outfit some tears here and there with some dirt on it from driving around the smell of sweat from my work out earlier I shake my head and look up some racers have noticed me and they start walking my way I straighten my back and try and look tough I don't know why but I do the person to greet me is a blonde girl wearing a lot of pink and eating a sucker she pulls the sucker out of her mouth and grabs my hand shaking it "hello my names taffyta muttonfudge nice to meet you" "nice to meet you taffyta my names Josh" "and I'm candle head" a girl with obviously a candle on her says pushing taffyta away and shaking my hand "hello candle head I'm still Josh" I say she laughs in response "have either of you seen Vanellope?" I ask them "oh uh yeah I saw her go into the castle with Calhoun a minute ago" taffyta tells me "ok thank you!" I say running towards the castle I'm about to enter Vanellopes room when I hear Calhouns voice "I don't know kid feelings aren't really my thing"  
"please Calhoun your the only one that can help me" that's Vanellope "can't you ask one of your little candy friends?" Calhoun says "oh please they know about as much as me!" "fine what do you need to know?" "I don't know I like him I know that I think he likes me but I don't know what to do" "it's simple you grab him before any one else can" "what do you mean grab him?" "I mean ask him out" "ask him out where when how!" I hear Calhoun sigh "doesn't matter where as soon as possible and any way you want"

I realize I shouldn't be eavesdropping and knock on the door "hello uh who is it?" I hear Vanellope say "it's Josh" I say I hear a lot of shuffling and whispers "right now?" I hear Vanellope whisper "yes right now soldier" "I don't know" "your not supposed to now march your behind out there and do it" "augh fine" I see a blue flash and I look behind me and see Vanellope "uh hey Josh" she says looking at the ground "hey Vanellope great news I learned how to drive!" I tell her she looks up with wide eyes and hugs me that's great Josh well what are we waiting for let's go driving!" she starts pulling me when we hear Calhoun clear her throat "soo you two going driving together?" I look over at Vanellope who just looks down "well I was going to start the random roster race" she says to the ground "really is that is squirt?" Calhoun asks "yep I'm pretty sure that's it" Vanellope says quickly grabbing me and glitching us out of the castle I trip over my feet and fall "woah that's diffrent from my glitching" I say standing up "really how?" she asks "I don't know it's just when I glitch it's not like I disappear and reappear i just fly kinda I guess" "hmmm we will have to work on that" she says "hey Vanellope Josh" we hear Ralph and look his way "there you two are I was looking all over"Ralph says "why you, worried about us?" Vanellope asks "well no not really the other racers are getting impatient waiting for the race to start" "well let's not keep them waiting then" Vanellope says glitching away I run to my car and hop in and I look up and see Vanellope on top of a tower like building holding a micro phone "all right people we got another roster race to do you know the drill one gold coin entry fee" I gulp I don't have a gold coin I think for a moment oh wait yes I do I reach into my shirt and pull out the medal I got from Heros duty I smile and get in line with the other racers as I get to the front I feel a tap on my shoulder I look behind me and see a blonde male "hello you must be Josh my names rancis" he says "hello rancis nice to meet you" I say shaking his hand I get to the front of the line and place my medal onto the red target "where did you get that?" rancis asks me "oh you know Heros duty" I tell him "you game jumped?" he asks surprised "yeah I guess so"

I tell him I look back and my medal flies into the gigantic trophy I frown when I see npc 643 pop up "well I guess I'm stuck with that I say walking back to my car Vanellope walks up to me "don't worry we'll change it later" she tells me I smile and start up my car I look up and see the light change green we all fly away from the start we come up to the first turn as I'm about to turn I see a rocket heading towards Vanellope I begin to panic but then I see her glitch and am quickly relieved ok cool so glitching is allowed I think I turn the corner and catch up to rancis he hits a floating box and a gigantic ice-cream cone comes out the back of his kart he aims it at me and fires I only have a moment to think and I think ram him and I do by glitching not on purpose at least I don't think it's on purpose after I hit him he spun around and crashed into a taffy lake I look forward and laugh I hit the accelerator and speed up I catch up to the other racers and feel some pain in my leg I flinch as I feel it again I look down and see Stephen "come on Stephen nows not the time" I look back up and crash into the back of taffytas kart she looks back and sees me she smirks and speeds up I look back at Stephen and shake my head "don't bite me" I tell him I speed up and pass taffyta I drive past candle head and some other racers this goes on for a while people pass me I pass them at the end of the race I end up in fourth Vanellope runs up to me "well how was your first race?" she asks me I look up from my kart and smile "that was really fun" I tell her "of course it was it always is" she says "so what are you planning to do now?" I ask her she looks down at the ground and draws circles with her feet "well I heard they got some new dances at dance dance revolution I was wondering if you uhh" she trails off "I would love too" I tell her "really that's great!" she says taffyta and candle head over hear our conversation I guess they walk up and grab both of my arms and start dragging me away "hey whaddya think your doing?" I hear Vanellope yell after us "he will meet you at DDR at seven" taffyta yells back "what are you doing?" I ask her "you my friend are getting a make over" I gulp 


	6. Make over, Date night

As I'm getting dragged down the road I notice Stephen crawling out of my pocket I look at him startled that he has stayed with me this long he looks up at me and i just stare at him I look back at my pocket and back to him he seems to understand and crawls back into my pocket I look up at taffyta and candlehead and break out of their grasp they look back at me as I stand up and give them an angry stare "whats with kidnapping me?" I ask them both "well we need to make you look presentable" candlehead tells me "presentable for what?" I ask her "well first for the players I mean you've seen the racers colorful shiny candy looking people" she says pointing back at the race track "and second to get you looking perfect for the princess" taffyta says, i shake my head "she prefers president and whats wrong with the way I look now?" they look at each other and back to me "honestly" candlehead says "you look like you belong in the forest" I frown "but we can make you look better" taffyta says grabbing my shoulder I look down thinking about it finally I look up "alright ok ok let's do it" I say "great this is going to be so much fun!" taffyta says grabbing my arm and pulling me down the road again.

We are out side a small town with a bunch of houses "all right were going to need clothes let's go see who's willing to lend some to you" taffyta says looking around at the houses we go house to house getting bits and pieces of clothing from every body after the first few houses candle head says she has something else to do and leaves and we go back to collecting clothes but so far my favorite is a light brown caramel leather jacket I got from rancis we also got a pair of dark chocolate brown pants, a white t shirt, licorice red shoes and black and white striped gloves we walk into a house "this is my house" taffyta says, she shows me the bathroom "ok change into your new clothes in there" I enter the bathroom and close the door behind me I reach into my pocket and pull out stephen and place him on the counter "stay" I tell him as I take off my out fit I grab all my new clothes and throw them on I look at my self in the mirror as I pull on the fingerless gloves "not bad Josh not bad at all" I say smiling and popping the collar of the leather jacket.

I hear a knock on the door "hey Josh are you done yet?" I hear taffyta "yeah I'm done" I tell her as I grab Stephen and put him in my pocket I walk out of the bathroom and stand in font of taffyta "well how do I look?" I ask her as I spin around "you look great!" she says grabbing my chin and examining my face "ok looking great is only part of it but what dances do you know?" she asks me "dances uhhh hmm" I think "I don't know any dances" I tell her "what you don't know any dances yet you said yes to going to dance dance revolution?" "well I just, Vanellope wanted to go there so I said yes" she shakes her head she looks up to the clock "well it's almost seven so I don't have time to teach you how to dance you'll have to learn when you get there" she says pushing me out the door "but how am I supposed to learn?" I ask her a little worried "dont worry you'll be fine I'm sure of it" she says still pushing me down the road "ugh ok were is dance dance revolution?" I ask her "when you exit sugar rush it's right across from us" I start running as fast as I can towards the exit.

As I'm in the tunnel a large smile spreads across my face I start jumping and flipping through it I arrive in game central station in a matter of seconds I search for the entrance to dance dance revolution it's hard to see over the packed place so I jump up and down I see Ralph and jump over to him and onto his shoulder "oh hey Josh whats going on?" ralph asks me "do you know where dance dance revolution is?" I ask him he looks around and then behind him he points up "right there kid why are you going to that game any way and what's with the new get up?" he asks pointing to my new clothes I look down "what do you not like it?" I ask him jumping off of his shoulder "uh no you look uhm cool" he says I laugh "thanks Ralph" I say turning towards DDR "hey you still didn't tell me why your going there" he asks.

I turn around "I think I have a date" I say and try to leave again I feel Ralph pick me up "really a date with who?" he asks me lifting me up to eye level I look down to the ground "oh you know just uhm" "come on spit it out" I look back up at him "well it's uhm" I mumble Vanellopes name "what did I hear that right?" he asks "did you just say Vanellope?" he asks me "well yeah I guess it's a date I don't know yet and I would be able to find out if you let me go" I say trying to get out of his grip "oh I gotta see this" Ralph says putting me on his shoulder and walking towards DDR "oh come on Ralph do you do you really?"

As were walking towards the entrance I try and convince Ralph of not tagging along but to no avail "this is so not cool Ralph" "oh don't worry I won't stick around" I shake my head "you better not" we enter DDR and I search for Vanellope I look at one of the tables and see a familiar green hood and black hair I smile and jump off of Ralph's shoulder and run through the crowd to the table I jump up and land next to Vanellope scaring her "oh my gosh Josh you look great" she says feeling my jacket "really you think so?" I ask her "well duh why else would I say it" she says punching my shoulder "thanks" I say "where did you get all the clothes any way?" "from the other racers" I tell her "thats nice of them eh?" I'm about to speak again when I get interrupted "hey what are you two up to?" we look up ad see Ralph "oh hey there Ralph what are you doing here?" Vanellope asks him "oh I was just you know around and".

Vanellope speaks up again "you know Ralph me and Josh were kinda well in the middle of uhh" "in the middle of what?" Ralph asks with a grin I look over at vannelope who just bites her lip and looks down I look up at Ralph who's just smiling "a date" I look back at Vanellope surprised she has a serious look on her face "oh that's great!" Ralph says backing up "well I'll let you two get back to that then" he says turning around I look back to Vanellope she has a big smile on her face as she looks back at me "well what are we waiting for let's go dance" she says as she crawls over me and jumps onto the floor I sit still "well are you coming or not?" I shake my head "I don't know how to dance" I tell her "you don't know how to dance? What kinda ninja are you?" I look at her "no I don't know how to dance i never learned from any one" she grabs my hand and pulls me out onto the dance floor "hey what are you doing?" I ask her "I'm going to teach you how to dance" I go to protest but I stop my self "ok then how do I dance?" "just follow my steps" she says grabbing both of my arms.

I look down at her feet trying to copy her movements she speeds up her moves as I try to keep up "come on NINJA" she teases me I look up and shake my head "don't worry I got this" I say looking back at her feet after a few songs I am able to keep up with her i get a huge grin on my face and look up I'm about to say something when some speaks up over the speakers "all right people last song of the night, now were going to slow things down" the lady says stepping down a slow song comes on I look around and see a couple people leave but quite a few stay I look back at Vanellope I open my mouth to talk but she wraps her arms around me and starts swaying I close my mouth and follow her movements which thankfully are not complicated we just stand there swaying some time into the song she puts her head on my shoulder sadly the song doesn't last long when it ends every one shuffles out Vanellope let's go and steps back "well that was uh fun" she says "yeah we should do it again some time" I tell her she grabs my hand and pulls me towards the exit.

As we leave we bump into Felix and Calhoun "oh hey there kids what are you two up to this fine evening" Felix asks us I look back at DDR and back at him "oh you know just hunting aliens" I tell him he looks up at the entrance and laughs "oh DDR ok then so were you two uhm together in there?" he asks nervously I look over at Vanellope who is still holding my hand she looks up at Calhoun and smiles "way to go soldier" Calhoun says patting Vanellope on the back I look at Felix "so what are you two up too?" I ask him "oh me and Tammy were just going to meet Ralph at tappers" "sounds like fun" I say "oh yeah boat loads" Calhoun says rolling her eyes Vanellope tugs on my sleeve I look over "come on Josh let's head back to sugar rush I'm starving" I smile "all right let's go" she jumps up and starts dragging me as we head back to sugar rush I turn around and wave to Felix and Calhoun

As we exit the tunnel it has to be around ten o clock at night but the sun is still high in the sky I shake my head "is it always sunny here?" I ask Vanellope "yep 24/7 the sun is set at noon" I sigh "that must get annoying" she shrugs "eh you get used to it alright let's go get some food" she says pulling me to the castle after we eat I try and go to bed "oh come on Josh I'm not tired" I sigh "but I am after the dancing and the walking I mean of course your not your built out of sugar I'm guessing" I tease her "so your saying im sweet?" she says grinning I shake my head "yeah that works too good night Vanellope" she starts to pout she jumps up and hugs me "good night Josh" I walk into my room and reach into my pocket to grab Stephen as I do he bites me again I flinch and pull my had out I see a little blood and a piece of skin missing I go back in a pull him out but somethings different about him I look closer and see that his head has turned black except a line going from one side of his head to the other where his eyes are "woah you look like" I laugh "a ninja" I finish saying place him down onto my dresser and lay down as I'm about to fall asleep I feel another pinch I look and see stephen "are you hungry or something?" I ask him he jumps down ad heads towards the door I roll my eyes and follow him this is going to be a long night I think to my self opening the door.

And there is chapter six Josh gets a make over now has Stephen to take care of and had his first date don't worry something exciting will happen soon any ways thank you for reading! 


	7. Dating? Racing, and name changing

I walk through the hall Stephen in my arms looking for the kitchen I smell something good i walk towards the end of the hall where the smell is coming from, I hear a scream and a crash I shove Stephen in my pocket and run in I see cookies scattered every where I look up and see Vanellope sitting on the ground crying I run up to her "oh my god Vanellope are you ok?" she looks up and shows me her hands they're bright red I pick her up by the arm and pull her over to the sink I turn on the cold water and lift her up onto the sink top she sits down and crosses her legs "ok soak your hands in the water" I tell her she nods her head and places her hands in the water she flinches but keeps her hands there.

I search for a bowl or something to hold the water I find a bowl that looks like it could fit both of her hands in it I walk back over to the sink and fill it up I bring it over to the table and place it down I walk back over to Vanellope and pick her up I bring her over to the table and place her on the chair "ok soak your hand and I'll clean up the cookies" I tell her she sits quietly and places her hands in the water I pick up the cookies and am about to throw them out when I remember Stephen in my pocket I take some cookies and put them in my pocket for him to eat.

After I finish picking up the cookies I go back to the table where Vanellope is still soaking her hands I sit down next to her "so why were you baking cookies?" I ask her she sniffs "I was going to give them to you before the arcade opened tomorrow as a present" "a present for what?" I ask her "I don't know just a present I was told guys like getting presents" I look at her surprised "Vanellope that's great but you don't have to give me a present I mean you already gave me a new home and you're a great friend" she looks up "I guess but it's just I want to do more" she says biting her lip "but why?" she looks away "it's just I feel like I need to" "but you don't need to".

I tell her "I want to josh I dont just want to be your friend I want to be more than that" she pulls her hands out of the water and grabs mine her hands are now a bright pink hue "Josh I like you I mean really like you" I feel butterflies in my stomach and a warm feeling in my heart It takes me a couple seconds to respond "I like you too Vanellope" she gets a big grin on her face it catches me off guard when she leans in I gulp I lean in as well I stop when I hear "that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" my eyes shoot open and I look over and see bill and he's crying i shake my head and look away.

I can tell I'm blushing I look back at Vanellope who's biting her lip and looking at the ground I stand up "well uhm it's getting late I'll catch you later bill" I look over at Vanellope and hug her "good night sweet pea" I say to her I pull back and she's blushing I turn around and walk out of the kitchen as soon as the door closes behind me I jump up and do a back flip "oh my god yes" a huge grin on my face I run back to my room for the night.

I wake up the next morning when I hear Vanellope knocking "hey Josh the arcade is going to open soon and we need to do something get up!" I get up off my bed I rub my eyes and jump out I throw on my new clothes and open the door "ok so what do we have to do?" I ask Vanellope "we still have to change the name on your code!" she tells me she grabs my hand and pulls me to the throne room.

Were in the throne room when she let's go of my hand and runs behind the throne and behind a red curtain I follow her and behind the curtain is a small tunnel with blue wires surrounding it, I look around and see Vanellope at the end tying a giant licorice rope to her self she looks up at me and smiles "well come on" she says handing me a piece of the "rope" I grab it and tie my self on "ok so what do we have to do?" I ask her "we have to go to your code and change it".

I look at her with disbelief "change my code?" I ask her "yeah don't worry nothing too big" she says trying to reassure me "ok what ever you say" she goes to the big controller and taps in a code the door opens to a big open room she jumps in and I follow her she floats up and around a bunch of codes she stops at one near the center of the room "all right here it is" she says tapping the box my code pops up she searches through it.

"All right so we change npc 643 to Josh uhmm" she pauses "what?" I ask her "we never gave you a last name" she tells me "well do I need one?" "well you don't need one really but we gotta make you look like a sugar rush racer so you need some sort of candy last name, I think "candy eh?" I keep thinking what candy would be good "butterscotch!" I tell her "Josh butterscotch?" she asks me.

I look at her and nod "yes Josh butterscotch" she smiles and looks back to my code "all right Josh butterscotch it is" she closes my code and as she does that a blue ripple goes through my body I look up at her "well I guess it worked" she says shrugging we exit the code room and the door closes "so why butterscotch?" she asks me I shrug "the first candy I ate thought it would work I like it" "well I like it too" she says she grabs my hand as we walk outside.

"So how long until the arcade opens?" I ask her "we have a couple hours" she tells me I look at her "why did you wake me up so early?" she looks up at me "I just wanted to hang out with you is that a problem?" I shake my head "no not a problem at all so what do you want to do then?" she looks forward "oh I don't know what do you want to do?" she asks me I think as we walk "want to go for a walk through candy cane forest?" I ask "sure sounds like fun!" she says speeding up still holding my hand.

We walk through candy cane forest looking for anything interesting we don't find much we come across a giant candy cane tree we look at each other and back up at the tree "ready?" she asks me I nod my head "ok three two one..." "go!" I yell jumping up "hey no fair!" Vanellope yells jumping up after me I'm about half way up when Vanellope makes her first jump I look back and hear her yell "double stripe!".

I look back up confused as I land I see the branch flash and disappear I do a back flip and as I land I see Stephen falling in front of me I jump down after him and catch him Vanellope jumps up next to me I quickly shove him in my pocket "what was that?" she asks me sitting down "uh it was just a uhm" I don't know what to say she reaches into my pocket and grabs stephen she pulls him out and looks at him she look back up at me as I grab him "why do you have a cy bug?" she asks me "I don't know I found him at the tower and I panicked when you guys came in and I just shoved him in my pocket and forgot about him".

I put him in my lap and start petting him "he could destroy the entire game it's a big risk Josh didn't you know that?" her voice is starting to become sad "I'm sorry I didnt know it was a cybug it seemed harmless" "Josh it could kill us all" "but it hasn't it could but still hasnt" I say she stays silent I grab her hands "I guess I just have a weakness for small cute things" I say rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb she smiles but it quickly fades "Josh we have to get rid of it" I pull my hands away and clutch Stephen "what no way he's my pet I even named him" "well it's going to be a lot harder to get rid of him" she tells me "Vanellope please he's not going to be any trouble" I tell her grabbing her hands again.

She looks at me and sighs "are you sure he's not going to be problem?" "he wont I promise" she shakes her head "fine you can keep him" I smile and hug her "awesome thank you!" I back up and pick up Stephen "Stephen meet Vanellope" I say passing him to her she grabs him and places him in her lap "ok he is kinda cute I guess" she says petting him "I wonder why he hasn't grown yet?" I look at her "I don't know why" "when did you get him?" she asks me "just yesterday when I went to the top of the tower in Hero's duty" I tell her "what's wrong with his face though?".

I look at him "what do you mean?" I ask her she points to the "mask" he got from biting me "oh that he got that when he bit me last night"  
"he bit you and you still want to keep him?" she asks me shocked "it was just a nibble from last night he was hungry thats why I went into the kitchen" she grabs my hands "well I'm glad he bit you then" she says smiling I put Stephen on my shoulder Vanellope grabs my hand and we jump down we start walking back to the castle.

"so what's his name?" Vanellope asks pointing to stephen "his name is Stephen" I tell her with a smile after walking a couple minutes i can feel another glitch coming on "uh oh" Vanellope looks at me "what is it josh" Vanellope asks as we come to the front of the castle I let go of Vanellope and I get sent flying up I look down and see Vanellope looking up I begin to fall down I close my eyes I feel a hand on the back of my jacket I look and see Vanellope holding onto my as I'm about to hit the ground a flash goes off I look around and see us on the ground.

I jump up and see a little bit of coding on the ground I look closer and when it's glitching stops I see Stephen jump up my eyes shoot open and I pick him up I look up to Vanellope "I thought that exercising was supposed to stop my glitching" she looks down and giggles "oh that no I just wanted to watch you work out" she tells me "so it didn't actually fix my glitching then?" she looks up at me "no I guess not but we have time now to work on it" she tells me "ok then let's go fix my glitch".

We walk into my room and I place Stephen on my bed "alright so how can I control my glitch" I ask turning around looking at her "I don't know you just do I mean I got control when I was almost crushed by turbo" "so I have to be put into a life or death situation in order to gain control?" I ask her "I don't know maybe not you just gotta learn to control it like me watch" she says she looks at my wall she run and jumps she disappears in a flash of light I walk up to the wall and she appears again I jump back "I can't get enough of that that's so cool" I tell her.

"Alright josh it's your turn" she says gesturing towards the wall I sigh and get ready to run I look at her and she smiles and nods "you can do it Josh!" I hold my breath and run towards the wall I think "go through the wall through the wall" I tell my self and I do I land on the other side but not in the way I was thinking i look up swatting the sugar and chocolate dust out of my face I turn around and a gigantic hole in the wall I gulp "that was awesome!" I hear Vanellope yell as she peaks out of the hole I smile and look around and see I'm in Vanellopes room Vanellope jumps through the hole and walks up next to me "so do you have control yet?" she asks me "I don't know that was only one lesson" I say "well at least you can glitch on command not" she says nudging me on the shoulder "oh my miss schweetz are you ok?" we look back and see bill standing in the door way "yeah bill I'm ok just some glitch training" "ok just a warning the arcade is opening soon" bill tells us "great let's go get ready Josh!" she says grabbing me hand and dragging me out "what about the wall?" I ask her "we can get Felix to fix it later".

Were in our karts driving around waiting for some one to play the game suddenly I appear on a pedestal and I see a person sitting on a chair they're looking at the screen and they spot me "hey dude look a new character" he says pointing to me "who is it?" another voice says "I don't know I'm going to choose them" the player says the small room I'm I'm lights up and a voice comes up "Josh butterscotch!" I appear in my kart at the starting line and see the lights come up I get ready and the race starts I go to push down on the pedal and I do at least I thought It was me I turn when I don't mean to and realize that I'm not in control I shake my head the race ends and I won well the player made me win so he won but with me so I won I appear back on the pedestal and a trophy appears in front of me I grab it and smile I look up to the player and put my fist out he reaches up and pounds my fist the day goes on some times I get chosen and lose control and other times I don't get chosen and have control I win several times and lose several more after I finish the last race and the arcade closes I'm covered in dirt I brush my self off and get ready to head to my room.

Vanellope stops me "hey Josh where are you going we still have to do the random roster race!" she tells me "thanks Vanellope but I think I'm going to sit out tomorrow" she frowns "why don't you like racing?" she asks me "oh yeah it's really fun but I was thinking about getting some more glitch training done" I tell her rubbing the back of my head "oh ok then" she says sadly rubbing her arm "so what do you want to do later?" I ask grabbing her hand "uhm go see Ralph I'll meet you there" she tells me "ok I'll head out then" I say turning around i head up to the castle I enter my room and see Stephen still on my bed I pick him up and place him on my shoulder "ok Stephen let's go see Ralph" i walk out of the castle and see Vanellope starting the race I smile and head towards the exit I enter game central station I start heading for fix it Felix jr but I can feel the eyes on me I look around and see people staring at me I wonder why but then I look over at Stephen and realize I shake my head and jump on the train to Fix it Felix jr.

And there is chapter 7 Stephen is accepted by Vanellope and is going to be introduced to the others any ways thanks for reading all feed back is welcomed and to be continued. 


	8. Niceland show down

Enough romance for now we need some action non stop adrenalin pumping action so here is chapter 8

I sit with Stephen on my lap as the train slowly makes its way trough the tunnel and by slowly i really mean slowly i could have walked and i would have beaten it i shake my head "I'm not in any rush any ways Stephen" they may like me but i doubt they will like Stephen I look as the train nears the end of the tunnel and see Felix and Calhoun entering the apartment building, the train comes to a stop and I hop off I place Stephen on my shoulder and think about who I should visit first I decide to go see Ralph like Vanellope told me to.

I knock on the door I hear shuffling and grumbling Ralph opens the door "oh my god kid watch out!" he yells as he flicks Stephen I look back as Stephen flys through the air I jump back and catch him before he hits the ground "watch it Ralph you could have hurt him!" I look up at Ralph who's walking towards me and Stephen "what do you mean I meant to it's a cy bug!" "just because he's a cy bug doesn't mean he's bad" he looks at me confused "he was programed to be bad so he's bad" I look up at him starting to get angry "so does that mean you're a bad guy to?" I ask him "I'm not a bad guy!" he says pointing a finger at me "could have fooled me you just attacked a defenseless creature" I tell him holding up Stephen to him

"he's not defenseless he could eat us!" "your kidding right look at him he's barely any bigger than my hand" I tell him as he pushes Stephen out of his face "how did you get him?" he asks me "when I climbed the tower in Hero's duty" I say "well you have to get rid of him" I step back "no ok Vanellope said that at first but she changed her mind" "Vanellope knew about this too?!" he yells "I just told her this morning so don't get mad at her" he opens his mouth so say something when we hear Calhoun

"whats going on out here jock straps?" Ralph looks up an I turn around but I quickly regret it Calhoun pulls out her gun and aims it at me well at Stephen who I'm holding "Josh what you got there?" she asks walking up aiming the gun at Stephen "his name is Stephen" I tell her walking back wards towards the town "hand him over Josh" she demands "no you hand your gun over" I tell her she narrows her eyes "Josh I'm not joking you better hand him over or I'll shoot you with him" she walks closer and I step back again.

"Josh this is serious" Ralph says "I know and I'm serious you are not getting Stephen" Calhoun cocks her gun "Josh you got to the count of" before she finishes her sentence I'm running down the road with Stephen "oh god damn it" I hear Calhoun yell the next thing I hear is gun fire with out even thinking I glitch to the side and through one of the doors in the town I look up and see a small round orange thing "oh i'm sorry little dude guy girl thing" I shake my head and turn around I see Calhoun and the others not to far behind I turn towards the wall and glitch again I smash through and end up out side I look up and jump onto the roof I look down and see Calhoun jump out of the hole I made "god damn it Josh you get down here right now" "I don't suppose I could convince you to come up here" I tell her.

I turn around and start to walk away when I hear Calhoun again "wreck-it get up there and stop him" I look back and see Ralph climbing up "oh come on Ralph do you really want to do this?" I ask him as he stands up "no but josh you have to give us the bug" I put Stephen in my pocket "his name is Stephen" he sighs and shakes his head "ok give us Stephen" he says extending his hand "no you guys are going to kill him" I say "no we are" he gets cut off by Calhoun "damn right were going to kill him!" I hear Calhoun yell "see so you guys are not getting him" I tell Ralph he lunges forward to grab me so I glitch up and land behind him he turns around and I glitch up and back down again and I keep glitching circles around him I land and turn around and start to walk away "what was that supposed to do?" he asks me I look at him and point down "I wrecked it" I say smiling he looks down and falls through the roof.

I jump to the next roof and hear Calhoun yell again "you can't even catch a kid wreck-it!?" I smile and start walking away I hear a hopping noise and turn around I'm surprised to see Felix "uhm hello there Josh" I roll my eyes "don't tell me your'e going to try and take Stephen from me now?" I ask him in disbelief he looks back to the hole in the roof I made Ralph fall through he takes off his hat and twists it in his hands "no Josh I don't think I could I just" I cut him off "well you can just stop there you're not getting Stephen from me" I tell him "Josh you have to under stand cy bugs almost destroyed the arcade" "so I've heard but Stephen is different.

"how so?" he asks me "well so far he hasn't tried to grow super big and strong and try to kill every one he's only left my Side once and when he did he didn't do anything bad" he looks at me with a serious face he puts his hat back on an straightens it out "alright Josh if you wont listen to reason I'll have to take him from you" I shake my head "come on Felix I don't want to do this" I tell him "no Josh you are going to give him to me" he runs at me and I shake my head I step to the side and stick my foot out I trip him and he falls on his face "I'm sorry Felix but you are not taking him" he stands up and straightens his hat he pulls out his hammer and runs at me again I stand still and let him hit me with it the tears in my clothes disappear and some scratches from smashing through the wall are gone I smile at him and zip up my jacket "why thank you felix" I say he frowns and falls to his knees defeated "why cant I ever not fix something!" he yells falling on his back I kneel next to him "oh come on Felix not every ones programmed to fight" I tell him while I pat him on the shoulder "he may not be able to fight but I can".

I turn and see Calhoun climbing up onto the roof "Josh you are going to give me that damn bug right now" she says standing up "sorry Calhoun but he's part of my family now so you cant have him" I tell her "I don't want him I mean it I want to kill it" "well you can't well I won't let you" I tell her "well you don't have a choice Josh" I look at her than at the hole on the other roof than down at Felix "I don't know I took out the other two im pretty sure I can handle you" she looks furious she pulls out her gun and starts firing I jump over her and land I can tell she's about to kick I roll forward and jump I turn around and shes about to hit me with her gun I grab it and glitch down through the roof pulling her down with me I look up at the hole i made as I swat the dust out of my face and look back down at where her gun landed I grab her gun and throw it onto the ground as hard as I can breaking it.

I look up and see Calhoun standing up she pulls out her pistol and aims it at me "Josh this is your last chance give me the bug" she says cocking the pistol while coughing "no Calhoun you'll have to pry him from my cold un-programmed hands" I tell her "that can be arranged" she says pointing the gun at me before she shoots I see a blue flash and Vanellope appears in front of me "Calhoun what do you think your doing?" she yells "kid get out of the way" Calhoun tells Vanellope "no you're going to hurt Josh and Stephen" "damn right I'm going to hurt them" "no i wont let you" "soldier your'e breaking ranks" Calhoun tells Vanellope "I don't care I won't let you hurt them" "kid your going to risk your life for a bug that could destroy everything and a kid you just met a week ago?" Calhoun asks Vanellope "yes yes I would" Vanellope says standing in front of me Calhoun shakes her head lowering her gun and holstering it "fine let's go get Felix and wreck-it and well work this out".

I grab Vanellopes hand as we walk out of the destroyed house we look up and see Felix standing up he jumps down from the roof "did you destroy the bug?" he asks I look up at Calhoun who's looks away and storms off towards the apartment he looks at us "did you?" I look over at Vanellope and back to him "not exactly" I tell him he goes to say something when Calhoun yells "Fix-it double time" he look over to the apartment building and hops over "let's go see if Ralph is still in that house" I point to the house I sent him through he walks out of the door breaking it by accident "sorry coily" he says he looks back over and sees me and Vanellope and walks over "Josh you got some explaining to do" he says pointing at me "yes I do and I will let's go see Calhoun and Felix" I say pulling Vanellope over to the apartment we enter the elevator and Ralph pushes the button but the elevator doesn't move "uhm why aren't we moving?" I ask Ralph he sighs "I guess I'm too heavy" he says as he steps off "I'll just take the stairs I'll meet you guys at felix's apartment" the doors close and the elevator starts going up "so what the heck happened any ways?" Vanellope asks me "they fought me and I won" I say "well why were they fighting you any ways?" "they tried to kill Stephen" I tell her "oh I'm so sorry Josh I should have made you wait for me" "don't worry sweet pea it's not your fault" I tell her the elevator stops the doors open and we step out we look for Felix's apartment we find it we knock on the door open it and walk in.

I step in and get picked up by the collar I look up and see that Calhoun has grabbed me I look down and see Vanellope still holding onto my hand as she dangles in the air she speaks up "uhm can you put us down Calhoun?" she asks Calhoun looks down at Vanellope and back to me she drops me and me and Vanellope hit the ground I stand up and help Vanellope up "are you ok?" I ask her "I'm ok" she tells me I look back to Calhoun who's just staring daggers at us "look pip squeak like it or not that cy bug is dangerous" "I don't know about that Sarge by the looks of it we have caused more damage in a couple minutes than he has his entire life" I tell her as I pull out Stephen she pulls out her pistol as she sees Stephen "dont worry he's not going to hurt any one" I tell her she gives me a look that says she doesn't believe me "I'm pretty sure if he wanted to kill all of us he would have already" I look down petting Stephen "I wonder why he hasn't gone full size yet" Calhoun says I look up at her "I dont know why I've had him for a while now" I tell her.

I think about the whole time I've had him then remember this morning when I glitched out side the castle "maybe my glitching has been messing with his coding" I say looking up at Calhoun "your glitching?" she asks curious "I've glitched several times with him in my pocket and on my shoulder and just this morning when I glitched out side of the castle I saw his coding and he was glitching" I tell her "you may be onto something pip squeak" she says looking down at Stephen.

We turn when we hear the door open we see Ralph walk in "so what are we going to do about the bug?" he asks us "his name is Stephen" Vanellope says walking up to Ralph "oh sorry what are we going to do about Stephen than" he says I look down at Stephen who looks to be sleeping "I vote to keep him" I say looking up "well actually i am keeping him" I correct my self "no way you are not keeping him" Calhoun says walking up to me "well why not he hasn't been a problem so far" I tell her "well he could destroy the arcade" she replies "could, he could destroy the arcade but he hasn't" I tell her.

"look kid you may like him but he's a threat a big one" she tells me pointing to Stephen I stand up and place Stephen on my shoulder "oh please your a bigger threat than he is" I retort "I mean the first thing you do is shoot you don't ask why or how you shoot" I tell her "it's in my programming he's a cy bug I'm programmed to kill cy bugs" she says "just because your'e programmed to do something doesn't mean you have to do it" I tell her Felix steps between us pushing us apart "now you two we don't want to destroy the apartment too" he tells us "your right Felix" I say "kid we have to get rid of the bug" Calhoun tells me.

"no Calhoun we don't you want to" I say to her "of course I want to" she says I get fed up arguing with Calhoun and head for the door "where do you think your going kid?" she asks me "tappers!" I say as I close the door behind me.

Ok so they know about stephen and want to get rid of him but josh won't let them why is he going to tappers? Find out next chapter thank you for reading and all feed back is welcomed!. 


	9. Round 2

I walk out the door and past the elevator not wanting to wait for it I go to the end of the hall I open the window there and jump out and head for the train I'm about to jump on when Vanellope glitches next to me "hey sweet pea" I say rubbing the top of her head and jumping on the train she jumps on and sits next to me "so why are you going to tappers?" she asks grabbing my hand "I'm not" I say looking at her and smiling "so why did you say you were going to tappers back there?" she asks me confused "oh just in case they decide to follow me" I say with a smirk we sit in silence for the rest of the ride.

We enter game central station and I put stephen in my pocket Vanellope sees this and gives me a questioning look I shrug "don't want to cause another fight" I tell her "so what do you want to do?" I ask her she looks at me "how about we go get something to eat?" she says "ok well what do you want to eat?" I ask her "well I heard tapper makes really good French fries she says I think about it I remember Calhoun and the others might go looking for me there I shrug "I'm going to have to talk to them eventually" I think to my self "alright I've never had french fries before let's go" I tell Vanellope she gets a big grin "yay let's go" she says dragging me towards tappers.

We enter tappers and sit at a table tapper zips up "hey there kids what can I get for you?" he asks "could we get two strawberry milk shakes and two orders of fries please?" Vanellope asks "right away" tapper says zipping away he zips back a few seconds later with our drinks and food "all right kids enjoy your selfs" tapper tells us and zips away.

I start eating and drinking I look up and see Vanellope looking at me "so what do to think?" she asks me "these are great" I tell her "so you didn't get out of your game much I'm guessing?" "no not really never had a reason to" I tell her "well why not?" she asks "I don't know I had food home and plenty of room to explore" I explain to her "so you just explored ate and slept while the arcade was closed?" she asks "yeah that's basically it why what did you do in your spare time?" I ask her "just race a lot work on my kart and hang out with Ralph and the others" she says "oh yeah they seem like a fun bunch" I say rolling my eyes.

"you know Vanellope after the past week I think I'm glad my game got unplugged" shes about to say something when we hear a loud laugh I turn to where the laugh is coming from and flinch I see Billy sitting at the table behind us he chugs the mug in his hand and slams it on the table "you're funny 643" he says to me I stand on my chair and get a better look a him he has a black eyes and a broken nose I stand up straight "it's Josh now Billy" he laughs again harder "oh I'm sorry Josh" he says hitting the table with his hand "what's so funny?" I ask him "you actually think you fit in" he tells me laughing.

I shake my head "well at least I got a new game to be in what have you been doing the last week you know besides tending to your injuries" his smile disappears and he wipes his mouth with his sleeve "you know 643 you've been a thorn in my side my whole life" he stands up and walks over to us I glare at him as he walks up "so what are you going to do about it?" I ask him "something I should have done a long time ago" he says cracking his knuckles.

With my new found glitching ability its not as hard fighting Billy but he's still fast being from a ninja fighting game and all, i look around the room and see the the mess we have made so far tables thrown around the room some broken others just flipped up side down I flip glitch repeat it's taking all I got just to dodge him our last fight I got lucky with my glitch but not this time he's more aware this time faster I get a few hits in but nothing more than that.

After a while of fighting I start to realize we are getting no where he can't hit me and I can't hit him so far all we've done is destroy the bar he tries to punch me I jump and try to land when I look and see his foot flying towards me I try to glitch but he's too fast he gets me in the side of my face and I get sent flying I land on the other side of the room i look up and see Billy walking towards me I reach into my pocket and pull out Stephen I hold him up to Billy he laughs "whats that going to do kid?" I shrug "Stephen attack!" I yell throwing Stephen at Billy Stephen jumps onto Billy's face and does as I told him to biting and pinching with all his little might after a couple moments of watching Billy struggle to get stephen off of him I stand up and glitch at Billy knocking him down he stands up and is about to hit me back when Stephen starts biting him again I glitch at Billy again and again until he finally falls.

I sit down catching my breath I look up at Billy who's out cold I look down and see Stephen crawling towards me I pick him up and put him in my lap "thank you Stephen you did great" I tell him "what on earth happened here" I look up and see Calhoun and Ralph and Felix standing at the entrance "what took you three so long?" I asked Felix jumps up next to me "well we didn't know if you were telling the truth about going to tappers so we went to check sugar rush first" Felix says "we still didn't get an answer on what happened here" Ralph says walking up to me I point to Billy "he attacked me and I would have gotten my butt kicked if it wasn't for Stephen here" I say petting Stephen "well ok then so where's Vanellope?" Ralph asks me I look around and can't find Vanellope I look to tapper "hey tapper do you know where Vanellope went?" I ask him "yeah she ran into the lost and found during the fight" he tells me pointing towards a small hallway.

I walk down the hall and stop at a door I open it and see Vanellope sitting there "Vanellope sweet pea are you ok?" I ask her kneeling down she looks up and jumps onto me "oh my god Josh I'm so sorry we should have gone to sugar rush are you ok?" she says "of course I am why wouldn't I be?" I ask her "well the last time you two fought you got your butt kicked" she says "well geez thanks for believing in me" I say to her she rubs my shoulder "I'm sorry but you won and that's great" she says "yes i am now let's go see the others" I say to her pulling back she gets a look at my now swollen cheek "oh my god are you sure you're ok Josh?" she asks me grabbing my cheek I flinch "ok it hurts a bit I guess but nothing Felix can't fix right?" I ask her her she nods and we head back to the others.

As we enter the room we see that Felix was helping tapper clean up "I'm sorry tapper" I say "don't worry bout it kid wasn't your fault" he says to me I start picking up chairs and fixing tables after we finish cleaning up it's late so me and Vanellope leave tappers were about to head home when we get stopped by Calhoun "kid look" I stop her "Calhoun you are not killing Stephen if it wasn't for him I could have died in there" I hear Vanellope gasp I look down at her and grab her hand "don't worry I'm ok" I look back to Calhoun "so if you don't mind we will be leaving now" Calhoun sighs as we walk away "kid" she says I stop and turn around "you better keep that bug out of trouble because if it steps out of line once it's gone" "you got it Sarge" I say as I salute her and turn around.

Me and Vanellope walk back to sugar rush but before we enter the tunnel I feel Vanellope get pulled back I turn around as Vanellope gets yanked away I look up an see some big guys dressed in black "hey what's the big idea?" I ask them I'm about to glitch at them when I get grabbed from behind I look up "I thought you guys looked familiar" I say "Josh who are these guys?" Vanellope asks "they are some bad guys from my game" I tell her "what do they want?" she asks "I don't know" I tell her they part between them selfs and I see Billy walk up I gulp.

After the first couple guys I thought I could take the beatings but that thought quickly disappeared but I know I just have to suck it up I could barely beat Billy I doubt I could take on five of them I've been able to get a couple peeks at Vanellope thankfully they haven't hurt her I get an idea in my head as they're switching people I reach into my pocket and pull out Stephen "go get Ralph and the others" I whisper to him I roll him away from us and I see him crawl away the next guy comes up and the beatings continue after a while I finally begin to black out before I do I get a glimpse of red getting closer and closer when I pass out.

I wake up the next morning well I think it's the next morning I look around but it kills me moving my bodies sore all over I'm only able to keep my head up for a second when it falls back down I try to move my arm but realize it's stuck under something I look over to my trapped arm and see Vanellope sleeping I sigh relieved shes ok I think about waking her up but decide against it I feel a tickle on my shoulder I look over and see Stephen I smile "good job Stephen" I say to him "Josh you're ok!" I look back over to Vanellope who's now awake "yeah I am are you ok?" I ask her "I'm fine but I should be asking you that" she says pulling me in for a hug "yeah I'm ok sore but alive" I tell her she squeezes me "now I know we shouldn't have gone to tappers" she tells me.

"I'm sorry Josh" I look down at her "don't be sweet pea it's not your fault" I tell her rubbing her back "they didn't hurt you did they?" I ask her she shakes her head "no they didn't but Ralph and Calhoun hurt them a lot" I smile "I bet they did so how long have I been out?" I ask her "well it was Monday and it's" "don't tell me monday just don't tell me it's been a week again" she looks up at me "no only a couple days" she tells me I roll my eyes and don't respond.

"so why aren't you out there racing?" I ask her "I didn't feel like it" she tells me I chuckle "I thought it was in your code?" she sits up "it is I just I" she trails off and I look up and see I'm back in the white room "are we back in Hero's duty?" I ask "yeah Calhoun wanted to the doctors to have a look at you" she tells me "well how am I?" "the doctors said you just need rest a lot less than normal thanks to Felix" she tells me "gotta love that golden hammer" I tell her "yeah you do" she says smiling.

I lay my head back down when the door opens I roll my eyes and lift my head again "oh great Josh is awake" Calhoun says she walks in and sits down on the bed "how are you doing soldier?" she asks me in a kinda creepy nice voice "uhm I'm ok Sarge" I tell her laying my head back down "that's good" she says strange she sounds kinda nervous i shrug it off well try to shrug.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes when the door opens again im too lazy to look up "is Josh awake?" I hear Felix say "yes Felix I'm awake thanks" I say "thanks for what?" he asks "fixing me up... again" I say "no problem Josh" he says hopping onto the bed and sittig down seriously I didn't mind Vanellope but I don't want every one on this thing it can barely fit me alone.

Felix and Calhoun talk to Vanellope while I lay there thinking to my self the door opens I look up and see Ralph "i swear to god Ralph if you try and sit on this bed too I will lose it and have a glitch fit" they all look at me Felix and Calhoun stand up and sit in the chairs while Vanellope just snuggles closer I roll my eyes "don't worry kid I won't" he says walking up next to Calhoun and Felix "so when are we going to get some food I'm starving" I ask them "well we can go to the cafeteria and" Calhoun say but I cut her off "no no thank you I don't want to eat that food again" they look at me and Calhoun shakes her head "well what do you want then" Ralph asks I look down at Vanellope "I could really go for some candy right now" I tell them Vanellope jumps up "well great let's go then" she says grabbing my arm I wince at my arm being pulled "oh ow can you let go please" she drops me and I hit the bed "oh I'm sorry Josh" she says sitting down next to me "oh it's ok sweet pea" I tell her laying down "I'm sorry Josh but your in no condition to be walking around I'll go grab some candy for you from sugar rush" Ralph say walking towards the door "thanks pal" I say to Ralph as he walks out "I'm just going to close my eyes and rest" I tell them as I fall asleep.

And there is chapter 9 I hope you enjoyed it thank you for reading and again all feed back is welcomed and with that to be continued. 


	10. Training day

I wake up again Calhoun is leaning back asleep Felix has his head on her shoulder and has also fallen asleep I look down and see that Vanellope has fallen asleep again "how long was I out?" I ask no one in particular "a couple hours" I look to my right and see Ralph sitting down on the floor "wow I must have been tired" I say yawning and rubbing my eyes with my free arm "yeah I got your candy for you" he says pointing to the night stand next to the bed I look to it and see a bunch of candy on it.

I try to reach for it but Vanellope has my arm pinned down I try to reach with my other arm but it's not long enough I sigh and just lay my head back down I try and go back to sleep but my stomach keeps growling loudly "why don't you just wake up Vanellope ?" Ralph asks me I look up at ralph and back down at Vanellope "oh Ralph I cant just look at her she looks calm relaxed not completely full of energy ready to jump off the walls" I tell him he shakes his head and places it on the wall behind him and closes his eyes.

I lay there every one asleep Ralph is falling asleep me I just lay there in complete silence bored out of my mind I think about the events the past couple weeks my game getting unplugged meeting Vanellope getting beat up by Billy twice getting into a big fight with Ralph Calhoun and Felix well Ralph and Calhoun "Ralph I'm sorry" I say after a while "for what?" he asks me "you know for sending you through the roof" I tell him "don't worry about it kid you were just protecting Stephen" he says to me.

We both sit I'm silence for a while "so what do you think about the others?" he asks me I think about every one what they have done for me what I have done to them "they're all great" I tell them I think for again "I'm sorry for calling you a bad guy Ralph you're no bad guy" "thanks kid that means a lot coming from you" I look at him curious "why from me?" I ask him "well your a good guy a hero right? In your game and out of it you find a cy bug that every one thinks is dangerous and you befriend it, you even fight two Hero's and a bad guy to protect it and win the fight too" I smile "thanks Ralph" I say laying my head back down "yeah kid no problem" he says.

I'm about to fall asleep despite the hunger when I feel a pinch on my leg I look down and see Stephen "oh hey Stephen I forgot about you" I say to him "hey Stephen you think you could grab some candy for me?" I ask picking him up I throw him towards the night stand and he grabs some candy and takes it back to me I grab it and eat it "oh thank you Stephen can you grab more?" I ask him he crawls over and takes it back to me this goes on until all the candy is gone "thank you Stephen you can rest now" I tell him he crawls to my lap and lays down.

I lay there staring at the ceiling I hear snoring and turn to see Ralph has fallen asleep I shake my head at his loud snoring "can you hit him for me or tell him to shut up please" I look over and see Calhoun has been woken up by Ralph's snoring "I would but I'm kinda pinned down right now" I tell Calhoun as I look at Vanellope Calhoun lifts Felix off her shoulder and places him down gently she grabs another chair and pulls it up next to the bed "so kid how are you feeling?" she asks me sitting down "oh just peachy" I say "a little sore I guess but other than that much better than when I first woke up" I tell her "well thats uhm good" she says.

She doesn't say anything for a while Im curious to what day it is so I ask "so what what day is it?" "its Saturday" she tells me "oh ok so I was out for almost a week" I say "yeah you've been out a while" "so what have you guys been up to this week?" I ask her "well during arcade hours were all at our games well almost all of us Vanellope has been here the whole time" Calhoun says "and after hours we've been checking up on you and sleeping that's about it".

"so what exactly is happening between you and Vanellope?" Calhoun asks me I look down at Vanellope who's asleep on top of my arm and back to Calhoun "honestly you'll have to ask her feelings aren't exactly my thing" I say with a smirk I look over at her and see her staring at me she shakes her head and leans back in her chair "so have you ever shot a gun?" she asks me I look at her startled "what no I'm I fight with swords bo staffs nun chucks things like that" I tell her "right that's right ninja game" I nod my head "yeah hand to hand so no guns" I say.

After a couple minutes of squirming I finally manage to get my arm free from under Vanellope I rub my arm "did it fall asleep?" Calhoun asks me "yeah it did" I tell her I sit up on the bed and stand up I feel a little woozy and start swaying at least last time I had Vanellope to hold on to "woah slow down soldier" Calhoun says steadying me.

After gaining back my balance I take a walk around the room slowly but surely making my way back to normal speed "so if your up and about again how about some gun training?" I look at Calhoun surprised "really you want to give me shooting lessons?" I ask her "well I know we don't exactly get along all that well and Felix thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other" she says rubbing the back of her head I smile and shake my head "yeah sure I'm up for some lessons" I tell her.

Were walking through the halls of the Hero's duty base we stop in front of a door with the words "shooting range" written on it she types in a code on a panel next to the door and it slides open we step in side and as I look around I see guns placed on racks along the walls little half cubes placed along a long skinny table in the middle of the room separating us from the targets I follow Calhoun to a wall of small guns pistols smg's things like that she gestures towards the rack "choose one" she says I walk up to the rack and right away a small blue and silver pistol catches my eye I pick it up "this one" I tell her.

"all right let's go teach you how to shoot" she says walking towards the half cubes "alright pip squeak listen up these guns are not toys they are lethal devices designed to maim and or kill" she tells me I nod my head "so before you can shoot you have to check if it's loaded" she says pointing to a button near the bottom of the gun I press it and catch the thing that falls out I look and see bullets in the gun "ok it's loaded" I tell her putting the clip back in the gun "alright cock it" she tells me I pull back the top of the gun and cock it "ok aim down range at the targets" she says pointing towards the cy bug targets I aim down the sights at the targets.

I'm about to shoot when I feel something crawl up onto my shoulder I look and see Stephen i grab him and put him in my pocket and zip it closed "sorry Stephen you don't want to see this" I tell him taking aim again I shoot hitting the cy bug target in the wing I shoot again and get the other wing "way to go private your a natural at this" Calhoun tells me patting me on the back I smile and continue shooting "all right keep shooting I'm going to go grab something for you" Calhoun says walking away I run out of ammo I reload and keep shooting Calhoun comes back a couple minutes later "well this is the smallest holster we have" she says handing me the holster I strap it on and one side slides down but it stays on I put the gun in the holster and it actually looks all right on me "how do I look?" I ask her "you look like you belong in this game kid" she says patting me on top of the head.

After gun training Calhoun has me running through an obstacle course it's pretty easy it seems to be designed for some one that's Ralph's size I breeze through it in a flash literally in a flash using my glitching to my advantage I finish it quickly "all right pip squeak run it again no glitching this time" she says I nod and do it again I finish it next thing Calhoun has me exercising identical to the same exercise Vanellope made me do except a smaller track for my laps as I'm on my third lap Vanellope Ralph and felix had found us "hey Josh what are you doing?" Vanellope asks me "I don't know Calhoun is making me work out" I tell her as I stop "break times not for a few more laps private" Calhoun says I shake my head and walk up to Vanellope "so whats up?" I ask her "nothing just wondering what you're doing" she says "oh you know drills" I say "come on kid we still gotta build up your muscle tone" Calhoun says walking up to me "why look at me I'm not even winded" I tell her jogging in place "well we gotta toughen you up" she tells me I give her a curious look "does this have something to do with me getting attacked by billy?" I ask her "yes yes it does" she tells me "Calhoun" I start to speak "thats Sargent to you private" she says "ok Sargent why?" I ask her "never know when Billy will come back" she says I shake my head "fine" I say as I start my lap again I swear to god If Billy attacks again things will be different I think to my self.

And there is chapter ten I hope you enjoyed thank you for reading and to be continued. 


	11. Relocation planning

Felix insist I stop training even after I try and convince him I'm still able to go "gosh josh your in good enough shape as it is" felix says "what did you do in your game any ways?" Calhoun asks me "well fighting a lot of fighting" I tell her "well what did you fight?" she asks "Billy and other un-named npc's" I tell her "how rough was the game?" I think about the amount of enemy's, the level terrain, and of course Billy "it was very rough" I tell her "and you lived off of fruit?" "well fruit and sometimes I would catch the occasional deer" I tell her.

"sounds like a good game" she says I look up at her "it was a great game" I look back down the hall "I'm going to miss it" "I bet private but you got us now" she says patting me on the head were walking down the hall looking for Ralph and Vanellope "well they're not in the cafeteria so where else can they be?" I ask "they could have gone back to your room" she says "well it's worth a shot let's go look" I say turning around.

We walk towards the room they had me in we walk in and see them sleeping "seriously what's with you guys and sleeping?" I ask them obviously they don't answer and I shake my head "sooo what do we do now?" I ask Calhoun she walks in pulls up a chair sits down and closes her eyes Felix follows I roll my eyes and jump onto the bed waking Vanellope up "hey what's the big deal Josh" Vanellope asks rubbing her eyes "oh sorry sweet pea just go back to sleep" I tell her as I lay down she lays down next to me and covers her self in all the blankets "oh you know that's cool too" I say as I close my eyes she opens up the blanket and wraps it around me "good night Josh" she says snuggling up to me "good night sweet pea" I say drifting off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning before any one else I'm trapped under the blankets with Vanellope I sigh i squirm around trying to get out of the blankets I give up after a couple minutes "ok enough of this" I thrash around trying to get out I hit my side on the bed and my gun goes off and shoots into my leg "OH MY GOD" I scream jumping off the bed I grab my leg as I hit the ground "oh my god son of a friken hell" I say as I sit up holding my leg "Josh Josh are you ok what happened?" Vanellope ask jumping down next to me.

"I kinda shot my self" I say biting my lip hard "what do we do Calhoun?" Vanellope asks "Felix your hammer!" Calhoun yells Felix jumps next to me and hits my leg with his hammer before I get the chance to take the bullet out "uhmm Felix the bullet is still in there" I say looking at my leg "oh no no no im so sorry Josh" he says kneeling down next to me I move my leg and can feel the bullet move around I cringe "Calhoun you gotta help him" Vanellope says I use my arms to jump up onto my feet.

"Josh sit down" I jump onto the bed and sit down "Calhoun just cut this thing out please" I tell her "alright I'll go get a doctor" she starts to leave "Felix has his hammer and you have a knife that's all we need now this thing is killing me just cut it out" I tell her she shakes her head "it's too dangerous" she tells me "we could have been done with this already if you listened" she takes her knife out "are you sure Josh" she asks me "yes just hurry!" I demand she walks up to me and holds the knife to my leg she looks up to me with a worried face "come on just do it" I tell her she lowers the knife and cuts my leg open I think about grabbing Vanellopes hand but I think I might break it with this pain I grab one of Ralph's fingers as Calhoun cuts the bullet out as I'm grasping I hear Ralph's finger crack Calhoun manages to get the bullet out and Felix hits my leg with his hammer I let go of Ralph's finger and he grabs it "I'm sorry Ralph I didn't mean to" I tell him.

He looks up at me "no problem kid" he says Felix hops over to Ralph and taps his finger "there fit as a fiddle" Felix says "what happened?" Calhoun asks me "I was stuck under the blankets and kinda flipped out" I say "did you turn the safety on?" she asks me "the what?" I say confused "the safety all guns have it" she walks up and takes my gun she turns it to me and points to a little switch "this is the safety when it's on the gun can't be shot" she tells me I take the gun and turn the safety on "there now remember that" she tells me I nod and put the gun back in my holster.

I sit back on the bed and lay down "you know you seem to get injured a lot" Vanellope says jumping up next to me I look at her "yes yes I do" I say to her she lays down next to me "are you ok?" she asks me "yeah I'm fine" I tell her "all right soldier if you're fine we got more training to do" Calhoun tells me I grab my leg "ow my leg it hurts so much" I try to fake a leg injury "this isn't soccer private now double time" Calhoun orders I roll my eyes and jump up "all right what are we doing first?" I ask her "to the gym double time" she orders i jump up and walk out the door.

Im climbing on the monkey bars on the ceiling of the gym I look down and see the others sitting around I shake my head "you know Ralph you could use the exercise!" I yell down at him "no thanks kid I'll just stick to climbing buildings" he yells back "this is climbing" I yell at him jumping to the next bar.

"hey Felix this could help with your hopping" I yell trying to convince him to come up "no thanks Josh I'm good with my current hopping state" he yells at me I jump to the next bar but before I grab it Vanellope appears in a blue flash she's sitting on the bar and I fall she watches me start to fall and jumps down after me I look down and am about to hit the ground when I feel a tug on the back of my shirt I look up and see Vanellope holding onto my shirt she glitches bringing me with her and back up to the monkey bars "I'm sorry Josh I didn't mean to make you fall" she says as we sit on the bars.

I look down to the ground and back to her "don't worry I'm ok" I tell her as I jump down and grab the bar I jump to the next bar and to the next I'm near the end when I hear Calhoun "come on private double time we still got a lot of work to do" she yells up at me I let out a breath and jump to the next bar I reach the last bar and climb down I reach the bottom and walk over to the others.

"you know Tammy he's been working out an awful lot lately" Felix says to Calhoun "what's your point fix-it" she says "well I'm just saying he should get some rest" I walk up behind them "what you guys talking about?" I ask them "I was just asking Tammy if we could get you a break" "no can do Felix he needs to be buffed up in case he runs into Billy again we cant follow him around his whole life watching his back" she says "well why not?" Ralph asks "even if we do we cant be around him 24/7" Calhoun says.

I stand there listening to them argue over what to do with me "don't I get a say in this?" I ask "of course" "no" Felix and Calhoun say at the same time I shake my head "you know while you guys decide my fate I'm going to grab something to eat at the cafeteria" I say turning around and walking out the door I turn down the hallway and Vanellope glitches next to me "so your not going to try and fight for your freedom or something?" she asks me "nope they wouldn't listen to me any ways" I say turning again "are you sure bout that?" she asks "yes I am very sure" I tell her.

We walk quietly through the halls looking for the cafeteria "how come you didn't remember where it is?" she asks "hey you've been there too" I tell her "well I'm allowed to forget I'm the president" she says "princess" I say she punches me in the arm "no president" she corrects "alright sheesh president" I say she smiles at me and we keep walking "god this place is so confusing" she says "yeah I've seen some of the soldiers and they have these helmets with maps in them that help navigate this place lucky jerks" I tell her.

After a couple minutes of walking around we finally find the cafeteria "alright what do you want?" I ask Vanellope she laughs as she sits down at a table "what is it?" I ask her "no way am I eating this food" she says plugging her nose with her fingers I shake my head and walk to the line up I grab a tray and a plate and walk down the line as the food gets put on my plate I walk back to the table and sit next to Vanellope "are you sure you don't want Ny I ask sticking some a spoon full of what I'm guessing is meat loaf in her face she pushes it away and laughs "no thanks I want to live a long life" she says.

I finish the food and put the plate and tray on top of the other dirty ones and we walk out she grabs my hand and we run around looking for Calhoun and the others we find them still in the gym arguing about what to do about me "I still think he could stay in the apartment with Felix and the nicelanders" Ralph says "no he's a racer in sugar rush if he stays in the apartment he will have to wake up every day and walk to sugar rush Billy could wait for him out side your game and ambush him" Calhoun explains.

"you know you are over thinking this way too much" Ralph says "there's no such thing wreck-it" Calhoun says "I say he stays here in Hero's duty and me and couple soldiers can escort him to sugar rush daily" Calhoun says this is when I lose it I jump in between them "no no no no no no way am I staying here" I say "why not soldier?" she asks me "the food is terrible the atmosphere is terribly gloomy and I am not going to exercise every single day" I tell her "well how about" I cut her off "Sargent I'm staying in sugar rush and that's final" I tell her grabbing Vanellope.

"you cant stay in sugar rush" Calhoun tells me "why not?" I ask her "Billy could sneak in and who's going to stop him from attacking you a bunch of cookies and doughnuts" she says standing up "look Calhoun you have to stop worrying about me the only reason he got me was because he had some bad guys from my game and thanks to you guys I doubt they will be bothering me again" I tell her "we can't take that chance thanks to us they'll want their revenge" she says.

I sigh "I know you want to protect me I don't know why but you do but I'll me be fine" I tell her she grabs my arm and pulls me away from the others "look kid I'm gonna be honest with you I don't known if it actually ever happened but before I met Felix I was with another guy and well we were in well we had very strong feelings for each other and the day of our wedding he got well eaten by a cy bug and I just lost it I know how it feels to lose some one special and I can't watch pip squeak go through that".

I look at her in disbelief I look over at Vanellope who's talking to Ralph and Felix "Calhoun" she stops me "kid don't worry I got your back" she tells me I smile "I know you do but Billy is some one I have to deal with on my own he's my problem not yours" I tell her "private you don't" she starts when Vanellope comes over "Josh come on we still have to do the random roster race and its starting to get late" she says grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door "ok well I guess I'll see you guys later" I say waving to them.

Me and Vanellope are back in sugar rush and we head straight to the race track "I'm sorry I'm late people" she says "all right let's do this" she says jumping into her kart every one else does the same except me Vanellope looks back and sees me walking towards the castle she glitches next to me "don't tell me your sitting out another day" she says frowning "I'm sorry Vanellope I'm just really tired from all the exercising I've been doing" I tell her she grabs my arm "Josh are you ok?" she asks me "yeah I'm alright why do you ask?" "well you've been out of it ever since we left Hero's duty" she says "that was only a couple of minutes ago" I tell her "yeah I know but still your just acting weird well weirder than normal" she says "yeah I'm fine just go kick those racers butts" I tell her punching her in the arm playfully.

I walk up to the castle and enter through the large doors I see bill "hey bill I need to ask your assistance" I tell him "what do you need me butterscotch" he says "Josh just call me Josh I tell him" "ok is that all you need sir?" he asks "no make sure no one disturbs me in my room" I tell him "ok I'll post some guards out side your room" he says "thank you bill" I say running up the stairs I enter my room and place stephen on my bed "stay here Stephen" I tell him I grab my sword and sword holster and check my pistol for ammo I have a full clip I place my sword on my back and jump out the window I decide it would be too risky walking directly to the exit so I detour through candy cane forest as I walk through I sigh "Billy I don't know where you are or what you're doing but I am going to end this.

Well there is chapter eleven I hope you enjoyed all feed back is welcomed and of course to be continued. 


	12. Final round

ok so i knocked up the rating a bit for more violent violence i hope you dont mind and here is chapter 12

Walking through candy cane forest I think "what the heck am I doing" I say to my self I get to the end of candy cane forest and am near the exit when I run into taffyta "oh hey Josh whats going on?" she asks me "oh you know just out for a run" I tell her "with a gun and sword?" "yeah you know helps build muscle tone" I tell her "oh that's cool" she says "yeah so why aren't you at the random roster race?" I ask her "oh I was racing all week I felt like a rest" she says "that's great i guess" we stand there for what feels like ages "so where were you off to" I ask "just going to tappers or something" she says "that's great well I was also leaving sugar rush let's head off" I say walking towards the exit.

"so why are you leaving?" taffyta asks me "I was just going to look for some one" I tell her as we exit the tunnel "oh really a friend yours?" she asks "uhm sure let's say that" I say "why are you looking for them?" "oh I just want to talk to them" I say "with a gun and sword?" she says "oh these things their just to make me look tough" I tell her as I flex she giggles "well you don't need those for that" she says "yeah sure you believe that" I tell her scanning game central station "well could you walk me to tappers?" she asks "uh yeah sure" I tell her.

Were walking through game central station towards tappers "so do you know where your friend is?" she asks "nope no idea" I tell her we stop in front of tappers "so want to come in?" she asks I think I could ask around some body has had to see Billy "sure" I say she grabs my arm and pulls me in we enter tappers and I look around no Billy theres a lot of other characters but no Billy I shake my head "something wrong Josh?" taffyta asks me "no it's all good" I tell her.

"I'm going to ask around and see if any one has seen my friend" I tell her "oh ok well good luck" she tells me" "thanks you too" she tilts her head "with what?" "oh you know ordering your food" I say "oh ok thanks" I turn around and head for a table filled with characters that look like their from the same games I sit down on one of the chairs they all stop talking and look at me "can we help you kid?" one of them asks "I don't know do you know who Billy the bandit is?" I ask them one of them stops drinking his root beer and looks at me "yeah why?" he says "I'm looking for him" I tell them.

They all look at one another "he barged his way into our game and demanded medical attention he wouldn't take no for an answer so we patched him up next thing we know a bunch of his friends come along and kicked us out" he tells me I shake my head "where is your game?" I ask them "when you leave tappers its across game central station and four tunnels to the left" as soon as he finishes that I jump off the chair and exit tappers I look at where they told me their game was and sure enough I see some bad guys from my game blocking the entrance.

I walk against the wall as I near the entrance to the game I try and look up but from where I'm standing I can't see the name of the game so I have no idea what to expect I look back down at Billy's henchman and they still haven't spotted me I glitch at the one closest to me and kick him in the face I pull out my sword as I land spin around and cut the other guard in the legs he falls down and I jump over them and enter the game.

As I enter I can tell this place is a fighting game I see levels different levels floating around a whole world I look down as see a person walking towards me I grab my sword and they stop "are you with billy?" I ask them "no never that guy is just awful" they say "which game is this? I ask them "this is street fighter" they say gesturing to the floating levels I shake my head "Billy and his friends were able to kick out the street fighters?" I ask in disbelief "oh yes Billy and his friends are terrible people" they say "oh I know that" I tell them "so did you come to stop Billy and his bandits?" the person asks me "yes yes I did" I tell them walking down the path to the city I'm walking around the city and quickly realize it's going to take for ever at this rate to find Billy.

I look in as many buildings as I can but only finding the occasional mouse I turn around the corner and bump into somebody I look up and see one of Billy's guys looking at me "well hello 643" they say looking down at me "it's Josh" I tell them grabbing my sword he lunges down at me and I thrust my sword I stab him in the head and he falls on top of me i roll him off of me I pull out my sword and watch as he disappears.

I run around the game looking for Billy when I come across what looks like a town hall in the middle of the city I see dozens of enemy's from my game I take a deep breath "well here we go" I say to my self un-holstering my sword I jump out at the first guy and slash at his neck beheading him I roll forward and cut the legs of the guy in front of him he falls and I stab him in the back of the head I drag their bodies into the bush and turn around "screw this" I say I run at all of them they see me and charge.

No matter how many I take out theres always another to take their place I hack and slash through them slowly making my way to the town hall "there are way more of you guys than I originally thought" I say I start using my glitch bouncing around like a pinball taking them out one by one "fall back to the base!" I hear one yell a big chunk of them fall back but a couple stay back to continue fighting me I finish them off with a decapitation their heads roll off to the side and they disappear in a flash of coding I walk to the base as they called it.

I enter the first room and it is completely empty except for a desk near the end and two doors on opposite ends of the desk I walk up and open the door on the left it's a blue tunnel similar to the one Vanellope brought me to to change my name I leave that room and enter the other door it's a hallway a normal one lined with doors I open each one and they lead to the levels that are around the city I go to the last one at the end of the hall.

I open it and see all the enemies crowded into this massive room they haven't noticed me so I sneak in and close the door I hide behind a plant and watch I look up at a huge chair at the top of some stairs and am shocked when I see Billy walk up the stairs and sit on the chair "alright people what's our 643 situation?" he asks everybody some one steps up "well sir currently 435 and 789 are out side delaying 643" he says "ok well what about his little girlfriend?" Billy asks "miss Von schweetz sir we can't get close if shes not with 643 she's with wreck-it Ralph" the same guy says my eyes shoot open they're going to try and take Vanellope I'm about to stand up when I decide to keep listening to their plans "alright so are we any closer to killing 643 then" Billy asks "uhm no sir" the guy says "so why did you call me here then?" Billy asks "well sir it would be easier to protect you here at least until we can get the code room unlocked" I'm guessing that's Billy's right hand man "I don't need protection 246" Billy says.

I roll my eyes "all high an mighty are we?" I think to my self "just to be safe sir" 246 says the door flies open and some on runs in "sir 435 and 789 are gone" Billy stands up "what do you mean gone?" Billy asks "deleted sir dead gone game over" the guy says "where is 643 then!" billy yells "we don't know sir" the guy that just ran in says "well find him and bring him here" Billy orders, all the enemies run out of the room except 246 and Billy "246 643 is going to die today" Billy says to 246 I step out from behind the plant "no Billy you're going to die today" I say to Billy as I walk out into the center of the room he looks at me and jumps down.

"ahh 643 I was wondering when you were going to show up" he says clapping his hands together and rubbing them "I came to end this Billy" I tell him "oh 643 that's a big risk your taking" he tells me "why is that?" I ask him "I am much stronger than I was last week" he says "me too billy me too" I tell him holding up my sword and spinning it around in my hand I run forward at him and jump up I slash at him he moves at the last second but I manage to knick him on the cheek he puts his hand up on his cheek and looks back to me he narrows his eyes and runs at me he spins around and kicks at me I duck and jump back up at him and manage to cut him on the shoulder.

He stumbles back and throws his fist at me as I jump again I spin and dodge it I look back at him and his foot gets me in the chest I fly back and hit the wall I fall to the ground I look up and see Billy running at me I grab my sword as he's about to kick me again I stab the bottom of his foot and it goes all the way through I pull my sword out as he jumps back holding his foot "damn thorns am I right?" I say to him as I stand up he takes off the mask he had around his neck and wraps it around his foot I shake my head and run at him again I jump up and he punches me in the face mostly hitting my eye I grab my eye and shake it off.

I look up and take another kick to the chest I lay on the ground as he walks up to me he grabs my gun and aims it at me "how do I shoot this thing 246?" he asks "you pull the trigger sir" 246 says he aims the gun in between my eyes I close my eyes as my life flashes before my eyes I imagine never seeing Vanellope or the others ever again I'm about to die and they won't even know what happened to me I just disappeared they'll say I let out a sigh and realize I'm still not dead I open my eyes and see Billy still hasn't shot me he lifts up the gun and looks at it I look at it too and see the safety is still on I sit up and start scooting away on my butt billy sees this and throws the pistol at me I catch it and aim it at him "it's busted kid" he laughs I smile "safety's on" I say as I turn it off I stand up and start unloading the clip into Billy he starts getting pushed back by the bullets and he falls down I keep firing until the clip is empty I walk up to him to check if he's dead.

"oh you've got to be kidding me" I say as I get next to him he's still breathing I grab my sword and put it on top of his neck I raise the sword and quickly lower it I close my eyes as it goes through I open them again and see his hand has stop the blade he coughs up some blood "I'm not dead yet 643 he says" I shake my head and raise the sword again I swing again and again until he drops his hand I look at him and he just raises his other hand above his neck I cut away at his other hand until he lowers that one I raise the sword one last time and chop I watch his head roll away and disappear I look down at his body and it disappears in a bunch of coding as well the blood is cleared away and it doesn't even look like anyone was just killed here.

I look down and of course my blood was still there I look around and see 246 just standing there "is he dead?" he asks me "uhm yeah he is" I tell him "for good?" I look back at where Billy's body was "yeah for good" I say "well you better get going before the others find out your here" 246 says I look at him surprised I'm about to say something instead I just shake my head "thanks" is all I manage to say I head for one of the windows and open it up I jump out and land on the ground I fall I get back up I start limping toward the exit.

I enter game central station and walk start walking well limping back to sugar rush limping bleeding and in extreme pain I stop in front of sugar rush at this point the eye Billy punched has swollen shut my nose is broken too I guess feeling it I limp my way into sugar rush and back to the castle I walk around the back and stop under my bedroom window I use my one good arm to climb the wall I finally get to the window sill I climb in and fall onto the ground "oh my god Josh what happened to you" I crane my neck and see Vanellope running next to me "Josh Josh Josh" I don't answer "JOSH!" she yells I look back to her she picks my head up and places it in her lap "Josh are you ok?" she asks.

"well I'm alive right?" I say to her she calls bill and orders him to send some one to get Felix I lay there in silence as she strokes my head "you know it's getting late" I tell her "so?" she says "don't you have to race tomorrow you should get some rest" I tell her "shut up Josh" is all she says after a couple minutes Felix hops in through the door with Ralph and Calhoun not to far behind "what the hell happened to Josh" Calhoun says "I don't know he didn't tell me" Vanellope says Felix pulls out his hammer and taps me with it I take in a deep breath as the pain disappears and is replaced with soreness "Josh what happened?" Felix asks before I get to answer Calhoun speaks up "did Billy do this to you?" she asks pulling out her gun.

"yes but" before I finish Calhoun is storming out of the room "Calhoun wait I already took care of him" I tell her she stops and turns around "what do you mean you've taken care of him?" she asks I cover Vanellopes ears "I mean I deleted him" I tell her she holsters her gun "he's gone?" she asks I nod "good job private" she says "thanks I guess" I reply "what are you guys talking about?" Vanellope asks I look at her as I'm still covering her ears I move my lips not actually saying anything "what I cant hear you" she says I repeat the action she grabs my hands and lowers them "what did you say Josh?" she asks "oh never mind" I tell her "come on tell me" she says "oh I tried but you wouldn't listen" I tell her bugging her "joshhhh" she says in a whiny voice I laugh at her "good night sweet pea" I tell her as I head for the bed I turn and look at Ralph and the others "yeah this kinda my room and I'm extremely tired right now" I tell them they nod and start walking out "night private" Calhoun says closing the door I look over to Vanellope who's still sitting on the floor.

I jump onto my bed "so are you sleeping in here tonight or something?" I ask her she stands up and nods and jumps in next to me "goodnight" she says hugging me "goodnight" I reply falling asleep.

And there is chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed reading it billy is no longer a threat and Josh doesn't have to worry about him. All feed back is welcomed and to be continued! 


	13. The original 643

Im waked up by the roar of engines I'm awake but I keep my eyes closed I tighten my grip on Vanellope wait Vanellope I open my eyes and see Vanellope still asleep "why isn't she out racing" I think to my self "hey Vanellope wake up" I say quietly "well can't say I didn't try" I say closing my eyes and falling back asleep I get waken up by Vanellope a while later "Josh Josh Josh Josh" I hear her saying I don't open my eyes "JOSH!" she yells slapping me I open my eyes "what I'm trying to sleep" I tell her wrapping my self in the blankets.

"well don't I'm bored" she says "you know what helps with boredom" "what?" she asks I gesture for her to lean closer she does "closer" I tell her she puts her ear up to my mouth "sleep" I tell her "ugh Josh I want to do something" she tells me I roll my eyes "ok ok what do you want to do then?" I ask her "well we got all day so everything!" she says "what do you mean everything?" I ask her she leans in and places her nose on mine "I have no idea" she says I sit up and she falls back on to the bed.

"well I still never got those cookies" I tell her she sits up smiling "ok but you're taking them out of the oven this time" she says rubbing her hands "alright let's go" I say standing up were walking towards the kitchen when I remember jumping into my window last night "why were you in my room last night?" I ask her "oh I was just wanting to see what you were up to" she tells me "well it's a good thing I probably would have bled out if you weren't there" I say.

In the kitchen Vanellope teaches me how to bake cookies stir, mix and sugar lots of sugar we sit at the table eating the very delicious cookies "these are great" I tell Vanellope "I know right I love cookies" she says we finish the cookies and think about what to do next "so uhm what's going on?" I ask her "oh nothing much" she replies "I wonder if I'm able to get more clothes" I say "what do you mean?" she asks "I mean if we change my code again to get more clothes I mean I like these ones but you know exercise clothes like shorts t-shirts and some pajamas things like that" I tell her "well let's go find out" she says grabbing my hand and dragging me to the throne room.

Were tying on the licorice ropes and getting ready to jump in when we hear some one "what are you two doing?" we turn around and see bill standing there "oh hey bill we were just going to see if we can get Josh more clothes" Vanellope says tightening up the rope "you're going to change his code?" bill asks "well yeah" I say "are you sure that's a good idea?" bill asks "we have done it once bill" Vanellope says "that was changing something small changing something not adding something" he says "don't worry bill we can handle it" Vanellope says jumping into the code room "I have a bad feeling about this" bill says walking away.

I shake my head and jump in following Vanellope "all right here it is" Vanellope says floating up to my code she taps it and searches around trying to figure out how to add some codes "strange" she says after a while "what is it?" I ask her "there is some coding here that doesn't seem to be well activated" she says "well what is it can you activate it?" I ask her maybe it's a new move or some sort of super powerful weapon "are you sure we have no idea what it will do" she says.

I nod my head "yeah activate it" I tell her she nods and presses it the coding lights up and my coding ripples "well do you feel different?" she asks "no not really" I tell her "well let's go back to getting you some new clothes" she says floating around to other codes "hmm maybe we can copy the codes from the other racers clothes and put them on to your code" "could that work?" I ask "I don't know maybe" she says shrugging she copies some coding from rancis "you know these could work as shorts" she says taking the copied coding from his pants and cutting it surprisingly the pants cut in half to make shorts she places them onto my code and they appear folded in my arms "thats cool" I say she smiles and continues altering codes and placing them onto mine when we finish I have a bunch of new clothes and we exit the code room.

I bring the clothes to my room and put them in my dresser I leave the shorts and and t-shirt out I put them on and stand in front of the mirror I smile "you look ridiculous" I look behind me and see no one I shake my head and look back at the mirror "you know you should really go back to the ninja out fit at least that didn't look as stupid as this" I look around the room "who's there?" I ask "no one just you and me" the voice says "well who is you?" I ask "well I'm me" the voice says "I'm me too" I say to the voice "I know that you moron" the voice says "well you know me but I don't know you" I say to the voice "I'm you but I'm me" the voice says.

I walk back to my bed and sit down "you make no sense" I tell the voice "no I make perfect sense you are just stupid" the voice says to me I shake my head and look around the room again "where are you?" I ask "I'm in your coding" the voice says "what no way" I say standing up "yes way now shut up I'm trying to do something" the voice tells me I feel my arm raise up and look at it confused it flies towards me and slaps me "ow what the heck was that" I hear the voice laugh "that was funny" the voice says "no that was not" I tell it.

"who are you and what do you want?" I ask it "well you can call me 643 and I want to get out of this stupid game" he says "wait woah woah no no you are not 643 I am" I tell him "no you are Josh butterscotch I am 643" he says "well why do you want to leave sugar rush?" I ask 643 "this game is childish and stupid" he says "it's not stupid childish maybe but not stupid" I say to him "oh it's stupid alright" he says "what's so stupid about it?" I ask "the characters the levels it's just stupid all together" he says "what's your problem with this game?" I ask him "well I don't want to race I want to fight" he says "well you are out of luck this is a racing game" I tell him "I don't care let's just go fight some one" he says.

I roll my eyes "I am not going to start a fight with a random person" I say "why not you fought Billy and his henchman" 643 says "yeah but they had it coming" I tell him "well let's go fight some more henchman" he says "no I'm busy" I tell him "hanging out with that little brat?" he asks "she is not a brat" I tell him "oh she's a brat alright a big one" he says "shut up" I tell him I think for a while "why are you here I mean how what" I keep thinking "how did you get here?" I finally ask him "well I was actually here before you" he says "what do you mean?" I ask "I mean before the arcade game was released I was in control originally programmed for this body as a bad guy" he says.

"well why am I in control now?" "well when they made me originally I was going to be a bad guy the designers decided that there was enough bad guys so they created you instead" 643 says "what no way I would never be a bad guy" I say "I know that moron I was going to be the bad guy" 643 says "so wait you were that bit of code that bit of coding Vanellope activated?" I ask him "bingo so I'm here in your head now too" he says "well can you leave?" I ask him "no what are you stupid I can't leave unless there's a body for me to go into moron" he says "stop calling me a moron" I tell him "I'll stop calling you a moron when you stop being a moron" he says.

I hear a knock on the door and turn around "Josh who are you talking to?" I hear Vanellope ask "great it's the cavity" 643 says "shut up" I whisper to him I walk over to the door and open it "yeah Vanellope I'm good" I say "I didn't ask if you were good I asked who you were talking to" she says "oh you I was talking to you" I say she tilts her head "uhm ok well the arcade is closed want to go see Ralph and the others" she asks "yeah just let me get dressed" I tell her closing the door "can she hear you?" I whisper to 643 "nope only you can" he says I sigh and grab some clothes and throw them on.

I walk out my room and me and Vanellope walk out of sugar rush "god I don't want to see that smelly ape" I hear 643 say I shake my head and ignore him we walk into game central station and head over to the fix it Felix jr train we hop on and it takes us through the tunnel "or that control freak blondie" 643 say "or that goody two shoes fix-it" "shut up" I say "I wasn't saying anything" Vanellope says "oh no not you sweet pea" I say to her "well who then?" she asks "I was saying that to my self" I tell her "oh uh ok" she says looking back down the tunnel "you are a moron" 643 says I just try and ignore him.

We pull into the game and see Ralph heading towards the train were on we jump off the train and Vanellope pulls me over to him "no I don't want to see him" 643 says "hey Ralph!" Vanellope yells Ralph looks up and sees us running up to him he waves "hey there guys he says "whats going on Ralph?" I ask him "oh I was going to get you guys Calhoun and Felix are having a picnic of sorts and they invited us" he says pointing to the roof with his finger "are you sure the roof can hold him?" 643 asks "just shut up" I think "oh I would but talking is all I really can do" he says "wait I can talk to you through my mind?" I ask him "yeah we do share a body" he says "why didn't you tell me before" I ask him "I wanted to see how stupid I could make you look before you found out" he says.

I shake my head "hey Josh are you ok?" I look up and see were in the elevator "are you ok?" Vanellope asks again "yeah I'm fine" I tell her we step out on the last floor and take the last bit of steps needed to enter the roof we step onto the roof and look around we see a pool some chairs you can lay on and finally we see Calhoun sitting down on a blanket we look over to the side of the building where Ralph and Felix are standing looking down "gosh you're right Ralph that is quite the fall" Felix says looking down "hey you know what would be hilarious" 643 says "what?" I ask him "if you pushed Felix off the building" he says "how would that be hilarious?" I ask "he would probably get hurt" 643 says.

"how would him getting hurt be funny?" I ask "pain is funny especially when it's other peoples pain" he says "just shut up" I tell him "let's go swimming Josh!" Vanellope says dragging me to the pool she let's go of me and glitches she appears next to the pool in a swimming outfit and she jumps in "I don't have shorts or anything" I tell Vanellope "well I can change my outfit when I glitch can you too?" she asks I shrug "I don't know" I tell her "well try, glitch and think of the outfit you want to wear" she tells me I step back and close my eyes.

I glitch up and think of my shorts I open my eyes and I'm above the pool I look down and see I'm in my shorts "awesome!" I yell as I flip an dive into the pool I swim around with Vanellope as Ralph and the others eat their food "you know who I wish was here right now" I hear 643 says "who?" I ask him "Stephen I mean I hate every one of your friends but Stephen he can destroy every thing so I like him" 643 says I roll my eyes and dive under the water "great now I'm going to have to deal with 643" I think to my self "it's just one problem after another" I think.

Well there is chapter 13 I hope you enjoyed reading this all feed back is welcomed and to be continued. 


	14. Memory lane

I jump out of the pool and start drying my self off "so guys what's on the menu?" I ask Felix and Calhoun "oh pies mostly but we also have some potato salad" Felix said "you know we've never had potato salad it could be good" 643 says "well you sound like you're in a better mood" I think to him "well if I'm going to be stuck in here the rest of our life's I might as well try and enjoy it" he says to me "well good for you" I tell him.

"yeah whoopdy do" he says I roll my eyes and sit down on the blanket Felix serves me several different kinds of pies and a bowl of potato salad Calhoun hands me a spoon and I dig in "ok I guess this isn't terrible" 643 says "what are you talking about its delicious" I think to him "well that's your opinion" he says "well your opinion is my opinion too isn't that how it works?" I think to him "no same bodies not same mind moron" he says to me "well I'm sorry this whole body sharing thing is new to me" "well it's not new to me I've been here this whole time" 643 says.

I finish the salad and pies "well that was delicious thank you Felix" "oh don't thank me Mary is the baker around here" Felix says "well tell Mary I said thanks" I tell Felix "why do you say thank you all the time?" 643 asks me "because uhm well I don't know I just do" I think to him "well it's weird" he tells me "how is it weird?" I ask him "it's just so nice and nice is weird" he says "you know just be quiet I'm trying to relax" I tell him "alright alright I'll shut up" 643 says.

"what's the deal private?" I look up and see Calhoun looking at me "what?" I ask her "you've been sitting there the last couple minutes making weird faces" she tells me "oh really?" I ask "yeah what were you thinking about?" Felix asks "oh you know just stuff" I say they give me a curious look and Calhoun shakes her head and goes back to her food and Felix just looks down at his empty plate "why didn't you just tell them about me?" 643 asks.

"The last time I told them about something that no one considered good we nearly destroyed the town" I tell him "yeah I know the show down in the town down there" 643 says "exactly so if they find out about you and find out your mean they will try and get rid of you" I tell him "does it really matter to you if I'm gone?" he asks me "well it won't affect me but every one deserves a chance" I tell him "you know you're alright in my books Josh" 643 says "thanks" I say to him.

"seriously soldier!" I look up "you're doing it again private!" Calhoun says "doing what?" I ask her "sitting there making the weird faces" she says "oh sorry I was just zoning out" I tell her "well it's weirding me out stop it" she orders I salute "yes mam" I say "why do you let her boss you around so much?" 643 asks "Sergeant out ranks private" I tell him shrugging "well from what I've seen in your memories you could easily kick her butt" 643 says "not the point I don't want to fight her" I tell him.

"well you can't just let her boss you around" he says "why not?" I ask him "what are you going to do take orders your whole life?" he asks "I could if I wanted to" I tell him "that's not cool dude" he tells me "wait if we don't share minds how can you see my memories?" I ask him "I have my own mind that is inside your mind" he says "oh ok well that makes sense I guess" I say nodding "yeah sure" he says "alright soldier!" i hear Calhoun yell I look up and she's standing "you are seriously starting to freak me out" she says "what did I do?" I ask her "you sit there shrugging, nodding your head and shaking it you better stop it right now!" she says "why is it bugging you so much?" I ask her.

"whats going on with you private why are you acting so weird?" she asks me picking me up by the shoulders I look at her and shake my head "you're going to tell me what's going on that's an order" she says shaking me I sigh "alright I'll tell you just put me down" I say to her she places me back on the blanket and crosses her arms "what's going on with you guys?" Vanellope asks walking up next to us I look over to her and back to Calhoun "ok ok well you see it all started around lunch after me and Vanellope gave me some new clothes through my coding we found some inactive coding in me and we activated it and as it turns out it was another me" I tell them.

"what do you mean another you?" Calhoun asks "well apparently before I was put into this body there was another me that was programmed to be a bad guy in my game and they decided there was enough bad guys so they scrapped him and made me instead" I tell them "so the you that was supposed to be you before you was made is now in your head and you can talk to him?" Calhoun asks I nod my head "wait so that's who you were talking to in your room?" Vanellope asks I just nod my head again "why didn't you just tell me?" Vanellope asks I shrug "I don't know" I tell her.

"so what has he said so far?" Calhoun asks "nothing much just told me his life story and made several comments on the food" I tell them "well does he like it?" Felix asks "yes yes he does" "well that's just great Felix says" "what's his name?" Ralph asks "he said to call him 643" I tell them "hello 643" Vanellope yells in my ears I grab my ear and stumble back and land on my butt.

643 laughs "oh shut up" I think to him "ok maybe I was wrong about these people or at least your little girlfriend" he says "she's not my girlfriend" I think to him he laughs again "ok ok well let's see about that" Suddenly I'm pulled into complete darkness and appear on the hill where I first glitched with Vanellope I look around and see me and Vanellope running up the hill I shake my head and rub my eyes as we I mean past me and Vanellope sit down on the hill I walk in front of them and see everything happen the same way.

Vanellope laying back on her elbows me looking at her than looking away then of course me glitching and flying through the air "oh and if that's not enough let's see moment two" 643 says as I end up back in the darkness I end up in dance dance revolution I look around and see Vanellope and me on the dance floor it's the slow dance and I see Vanellope place her head on my shoulder I thought it was only a couple minutes but apparently it was much longer I shake my head "oh come on it's not like that" I say to 643.

"oh I see your in denial well let's play the next scene" he says were in the kitchen the night Vanellope burned her hands and it's when we were about to kiss and bill interrupts us I shake my head "ok so what?" I ask 643 "come on Josh you got a thing going here" he bugs me I shake my head again I end up in the darkness again and a bunch of memories start popping up every moment I've called her sweet pea every time she's grabbed my hand all the times we have shared a bed.

A smile spreads across my face "hah see you totally got a thing for her" 643 says "ok you got me" I say holding my hands up "now bring us back to the roof" I tell him "oh we never left" he says Suddenly I'm falling down I look and see me heading for my body I close my eyes but don't hit the top I open them again and see I'm back on the roof I sit up and every one is sitting around me "josh are you ok what happened?" Vanellope asks me I rub my head "well apparently 643 can dig through my mind in a way and pull me into my memories" I tell them "wow that's cool so you can relive all of your memories?" Vanellope asks "yeah everything I have ever done" I tell her.

She helps me up and hugs me "what was that for?" I ask her "I don't know the whole time you were out you were mumbling something about me" she says I look up at Ralph for confirmation he nods "ok then" I say "what was 643 showing you any ways squirt?" Calhoun asks me "oh you know just stuff and things" I say I guess I'm blushing and I go to pull up my mask but remember no more mask "come on Josh what did he show you?" Vanellope asks.

I shake my head "nothing nothing at all" I say looking down Vanellope grabs my hand "Josh what did 643 show you?" she asks in a serious voice "ok ok he just showed me a bunch of times me and you were together" I finally tell her Vanellope let's go of my hand and looks away "so thats why you were mumbling her name?" Felix asks "yeah I guess" I say rubbing the back of my head "well what are we going to do about 643?" Calhoun asks "what do you mean?" I ask her "well we can't just leave him in there" she says poking my head "you know we can try and create an avatar for him in sugar rush" Vanellope says.

643 starts to object right away "no way am I going to look like those guys" he says "well what do you want to look like?" I ask him out loud "well I would like to look like a soldier from Hero's duty" he says "what does he want to do?" Ralph asks "he wants an avatar from Hero's duty" I tell them every one look over to Calhoun "fine let's go get him an avatar then" Calhoun says walking to the door.

Well there is chapter 14 I hope you enjoyed it all feed back is welcomed and to be continued. 


	15. 643 joins the ranks

We all jump off the train and enter game central station and make our way to Hero's duty when Calhoun stops us "wait one or two of us need to go to sugar rush to get 643's code to put into the new avatar" Calhoun says "oh me and Josh can!" Vanellope says "no can do we need Josh and 643 to come to Hero's duty to figure out what were going to make 643 look like you and Ralph can go get the coding pip squeak" Calhoun says "aw fine let's go Ralph" she says jumping onto his shoulder they head off towards sugar rush and me Calhoun and Felix go to Hero's duty.

We step off the train and enter Calhoun's game "alright let's go to the coding room" Calhoun says walking towards the base we enter the base and walk through the halls me and Felix follow Calhoun as she makes her way to the coding room "so are you sure this will work?" Felix asks me "I have no idea" I tell him Calhoun stops in front of a door and enters a code on the side of the door the door slides open and a blue tunnel is behind it we walk to the end of the tunnel and she enters another code the door to the code room slides open and a rope appears out of the wall and Calhoun attaches her self to it she presses a button and another rope appears she passes it to me and I latch it onto my holster.

We jump into the code room and float around "alright sergeant how do we create an avatar for 643?" I ask her "well we can copy one of the soldiers coding for him or create an entirely new set of coding for an avatar just for him" she says "well how long would it take to create a new avatar?" I ask "a couple hours but it would probably be more to his liking" she says "well what do you want?" I ask 643 "an entirely new avatar" he says I roll my eyes "he said he wants a new avatar" I tell Calhoun.

She shakes her head "fine I'll get one of the technicians to help you guys" she says floating back to the door she turns around and looks at me "wait here" she says floating to the door "so 643 what exactly do you want to look like?" I ask him "a taller stronger better looking you" he says I shake my head "not going to get any better looking than this" I say waving my hand in front of my face smiling.

"I look better than you and I don't even have a face" he tells me I roll my eye "sure you believe that" I say to him "I do I'm sure of it" he tells me a few minutes later what looks like a soldier floats in "hello I'm here to create the new avatar" he says "great well let's get started" I say "so does 643 know what he wants?" the soldier asks "you know I was wondering what a male version of Calhoun looked like" 643 says "what why?" I ask him "she certainly acts the part might as well look the part too" he says "so you want to look like a male version of Calhoun?" I ask him "yep" is all he says "ok sir" the soldier says "that will save us a lot of time" the soldier says floating over to a code I look over his shoulder and see it's Calhoun's code he opens it and starts copying it he pulls out a small purple box out of his pocket places it in the air "alright just some adjustments here and there" "oh and tell him to cut the hair" 643 says "643 says he wants the hair shorter" I tell the soldier he nods his head and removes some line of codes.

After a couple minutes of work we appear to be finished he places the code into the game and 643's new avatar appears out side the code room "Josh some one just appeared out side!" I hear Felix yell I shake my head "yeah Felix that's 643's new avatar" I tell him "well he looks awfully familiar" Felix says "I know Felix I know" I say we float back out and look at his new avatar "not bad at all what do you think?" I ask 643 Suddenley I start glitching and bounce up and back down and hit the ground "josh are you ok?" Felix asks "yeah I'm ok what about you 643?" I ask him but there's no response "hello 643 you there?" I ask him, again no response "I guess Vanellope and Ralph got his coding" Felix said.

"yeah I guess so" I say "so what do we do?" Felix asks "we wait for Vanellope and Ralph" I tell Felix I sit up and get a better look at 643's new avatar and sure enough a male Calhoun, he looks alright but it's kinda creepy how much him and Calhoun look a like except he's a bit smaller, smaller shoulders a younger looking face and shorter hair that is more like a dirty blonde color close to a buzz cut "is that his new avatar?" I look up and see Calhoun standing near us I nod my head "he looks a little like me" Calhoun says narrowing her eyes "yeah he wanted to know what you would look like as a guy" I say to her.

She kneels down next to him "not bad" she says tapping his cheek with her palm "guys hey guys we got his code!" I hear Vanellope say I turn and shes on top of Ralph's shoulder holding a small box "alright pass it here squirt" Calhoun says Vanellope throws it to Calhoun and she catches it Calhoun latches her self onto the rope and jumps into the code room the rest of us wait around 643's body after a couple minutes we see his coding ripple and he opens his eyes "hey hey 643 is that you?" I ask grabbing his arm and helping him up.

"well who else would it be" he says looking him self over "not bad at all" he says after a while "well you have your own body how does it feel?" Vanellope asks 643 "it feels great" he says cracking his knuckles "did it work?" Calhoun asks floating out of the code room "yes yes it did" 643 says looking at Calhoun "well hows the body working out for you?" she asks him "its working out great" he says "now before we let you wander willy nilly we have to get your word you'll stay out of trouble" Calhoun says pointing a finger in his face "ok ok don't worry I'll stay out of trouble" he says holding his hands up beside his head.

"ok so we need to get you into training then" Calhoun says walking past us down the hall "training for what?" 643 asks "well your code is in Hero's duty so we need to assimilate you into Hero's duty Calhoun says 643 look down at me and I just shrug "I guess your apart of this game now" I say jumping onto Ralph's shoulder "is the training going to be anything like your training?" 643 asks me "probably not she will probably train you with the other soldiers" I tell him.

Me Vanellope and Ralph sit around watching 643 and the other soldiers train while Felix follows Calhoun around "you know I was a little worried at first about getting 643 a body" I tell Vanellope "why is that?" she asks "well the first thing he thought when he saw Felix looking over the edge of the roof was how funny it would be to kick him off an watch him fall down" I tell her "well actually that would be pretty funny I mean Ralph gets thrown off the roof all the time and he's fine" she says.

"that's just because I can handle it I don't know if Felix would be able to" Ralph tells us "yeah you are right I mean look at him" Vanellope says gesturing towards Felix we all look at him and notice he has to hop to keep up with her as she jogs behind her soldiers yelling at them to pick it up we notice 643 at the front of the pack "look it's evil Josh at the front!" Vanellope says pointing at him "he is not an evil me" I tell her "are you sure about that?" she asks me "yes I am very sure he's not me he's him and I was programmed after him" I say to Vanellope "that made no sense" she replies.

"I sorta kinda get it" Ralph says "he's a whole different character he was programmed before me" "well that could have been you" Vanellope says "no Im me he's him" "well he seems alright to me" Ralph says "wait until you get to know him" I tell Ralph "how bad can he be?" Vanellope asks "I have no idea" I say we sit quietly for a while while the soldiers go through the same exercise I did 643 seems to be doing really well with his new body I wouldn't say he's stronger then the other soldiers but he's defiantly faster and a better shot.

I look over to Vanellope who's laying on the ground with her feet kicking in the air "what are you doing?" I ask poking one of her feet "being bored how long do we have to sit here?" she asks "no one said you have to sit here" Ralph says to her she shoots up onto her feet and grabs my arm "great let's go Josh" she says picking me up and dragging me to the door "where are we going?" I ask her "I don't know any where that's not so boring" she says before we leave I get out of her grip "its Monday right? I ask her "yeah why?" she asks "I'm going to go grab something" I tell her running to the tower I grab what I need and run back to Vanellope and we leave the game and find something to do.

We end up sitting in tappers trying all the food and drinks "I love wings" I say eating the wings "you've loved every food we've tried so far" she says to me "well after living off of deer and fruit for ten years anything is welcomed" I tell her "ok well try some root beer" she says pushing a mug toward me suddenly tapper zips up and grabs the mug "no can do kid that's for the adults" he says taking the mug away from me "where did you guys get it anyways?" he asks us "I took it from that table over there" Vanellope says pointing to a table with a bunch of passed out characters on it tapper shakes his head "no root beer" he says pointing at me and he zips away.

"aw man tapper is no fun" Vanellope says crossing her arms I smile and go back to my wings I look back to the table with the passed out characters and notice that it's some enemies from my game I swallow the food I grab Vanellopes hand and start slowly pulling her towards the exit "what's the matter Josh?" she asks me I point over to the table with the passed out enemies "what about them?" she asks "they are some enemies from my game" I tell her "oh ok then" she whispers while nodding her head we start backing out of tappers when we bump into somebody I look up and see 246.

He smiles and pats me on the head "hello 643" "actually I'm 643" the three of us hear this and look and I see 643 standing there with some new armor and a gun on his back 246 looks down at me curiously I shrug "he's 643" I tell him he looks back up at 643 "so your the new 643?" he asks "actually I'm the original 643 he says" crossing his arms "oh is that so?" 246 asks "yes that is so and if I remember correctly you were one of the guys that were planning on hurting Josh and Vanellope" 643 says "no I was just taking orders" 246 says backing away "orders you didn't have to follow" 643 says.

"billy he was strong we couldn't not listen" 246 says "stronger than a couple dozen of you?" 643 asks him stepping closer 246 back away again by the look on his face I can tell he's getting scared "look 643 I don't want any trouble" 246 says backing into a table "oh you should have thought of that before you joined Billy" 643 says poking 246 in the chest "oh screw this" 246 says grabbing a chair he tries to hit 643 with it but 643 just dodges it and punches him in the chin 246 stumbles back and into the table with the passed out enemies.

He falls onto the table and crashes through it the enemies are woken up an see 246 on the ground he looks at them and back to 643 "well get him" he says pointing to 643 all 6 of them stand up and run at him I shake my head "he's going to need help" I tell Vanellope letting go of her hand and running over to 643 he sees me and picks me up an throws me at them I glitch at the first guy and latch onto his face I spin him around and make him fall on the ground I look up and see 643 fighting off two of them while the other three head towards me I jump off the face of the one I already took down I glitch over them and and glitch back down and unsheathe my sword.

I spin around and cut at their legs and glitch back up while still spinning I raise my sword as Im above them and it gets caught in the ceiling I lose my grip and fall down I pull out my pistol as I fall I spin and land on my feet I shoot all of their legs and glitch away as they fall I look back and see them grabbing their legs rolling around on the ground I look over to where 643 was fighting and see him grabbing 246 by the collar I look around and see Vanellope sitting on top of a table.

She jumps off and runs up next to me "Josh are you ok?" she asks "yeah I'm fine" I tell her we look back to 643 and see him still holding 246 by the collar and saying something Vanellope grabs my hand and pulls me over to them "and if you even think about trying to attack us again I won't be so forgiving" 643 says and after he finishes speaking he throws 246 at the door he looks down at me and Vanellope he pats me on the head "good job short stuff" he says "why did you fight him?" Vanellope asks 643 "hey he attacked me first I call it self defense" he says sitting down at a table "what were you doing here any ways?" vanellope asks him sitting down on a chair "well I came here to get a root beer at first and that's when I saw that guy behind to guys" he says as he signals tapper to come over

Tapper zips over "what was that all about?" he asks us "self defense" 643 says "so I'd like a root beer" 643 says tapper looks over to the guys I shot as they get up and limp out the exit he shakes his head and zips back with a mug and gives it to 643 "thanks tapper" he says raising his mug he chugs it and places it back on the table "well it's getting late me and Josh are going to head off" Vanellope says jumping onto the floor and grabbing my hand 643 looks at a screen on his wrist and back to us "it's only six o clock" he says.

"oh you know us kids we get tired easily" Vanellope says nervously walking out the door with me in tow "what was that about?" I ask her "I don't there's something about him that just creeps me out" she says we walk back to sugar rush in silence we exit the tunnel and see all the racers sitting around at the starting lines with their cars "oh I forgot about the random roster race" Vanellope says glitching us down to the race track.

"sorry people I'm here now" Vanellope says to every one "now let's get this thing started" she says clapping her hands together we all line up to throw our gold coins into the trophy when I feel a tap on my shoulder I look back and see rancis standing there "hey rancis" I say to him "where have you been the past two weeks?" he asks me "oh you known just doing stuff" I say to him "well did you borrow a gold coin from Vanellope to pay for the race?" he asks I smile and pull out the medal I grabbed before me and Vanellope left Hero's duty.

"wow you got another one?" he asks i nod and throw it onto the red target and watch it fly into the trophy "so do you plan on getting a medal from that game every time?" he asks me I shake my head "I may not be a racer" I say as I jump into my kart and start it up "but I'm going to win" every one is in their carts and waiting to start the lights pop up and turn red, red green! We all fly off the starting line and the race picks up quickly I quickly realize I'm a bit rusty I shake my head and start glitching as much as I can.

Were heading up the gigantic cake part of the race I'm in third behind taffyta and Vanellope as we round a corner I glitch into taffyta and send her flying off the cake I pull back towards the wall of the cake I look up and see there's still a couple layers of cake to go I smile and glitch up through the cake and keep glitching until I'm on the top layer i drive forward through the tube and fly out I land and hit the accelerator and make my way through the snow mountains.

I'm driving through the cave when I hear another kart not too far behind me I look back and see Vanellope gaining on me she waves at me and glitches I glitch forward and she ends up on top of my kart slowing me down I glitch up and she flys off my kart I land back on the ground and speed back up I look back and see her landing and driving again she sees me looking at her and I stick my tongue out at her and turn around.

As I near the finish line I see that Vanellope has caught up again I shake my head "she does not give up does she" I say to my self she tries to glitch ahead of me but I glitch ahead this happens a couple times and before I know it I have passed the finish line and have won the race I smile as I jump out and see Vanellope passing the finish line I think she's about to hit me with her kart but she stops right in front of me "hey great job Josh!" she says jumping out of her kart and hugging me.

Me and Vanellope are sitting at the table eating dinner when Ralph and 643 walk in "hey you two what's going on?" Ralph asks us "eating dinner then going to bed" I tell him "well that sounds great" he says he sits down and 643 follows "alright so what happened at tappers?" Ralph asks us "self defense" I say to him I look over at 643 and he's smiling "oh ok then" Ralph says I yawn and stretch my arms "well I'm out of energy I'm gonna head off to bed" I say walking towards the hallway "I'll be in after!" I hear Vanellope say I roll my eyes and head for my room.

Well there is chapter 15 I hope you enjoyed it and of course all feed back is welcomed and to be continued 


	16. Second wind and War plans

I'm laying down on my bed with Stephen laying on my stomach about to fall asleep when I hear the door open I raise my head to look and see Vanellope enter the room "so I guess were roommates now or something?" I ask her she smiles and jumps onto the bed "yes yes we are" she says covering her self in the blankets she snuggles up next to me and closed her eyes "so what did Ralph say?" I ask her "he was just lecturing 643 on not starting fights and then they left" she says "so does 643 stay in Hero's duty?" I ask her "yeah that's what he said he told me Calhoun got him a room and everything" Vanellope says I wrap my arm around Vanellope and close my eyes before I know it I'm asleep.

I'm waken up the next morning by a knock on the door I try and get up but realize my arm is stuck under Vanellope again I roll my eyes "why does this happen all the time" I say to my self "come in!" I say to who ever is at the door the door opens an sour bill walks in "oh hey bill" I say "the arcade opens in an hour sire" he says and walks out "just call me Josh!" I yell at him "gosh what's with all the noise?" I hear Vanellope say I look down and see she had woken up "sorry about that" I say to her "can I go back to sleep now?" she asks. Shake my head "no I'm bored" I say to her with a smile.

She sits up and stretches her arms yawning "alright alright i know where this is going what do you want to do?" she asks me "well we got an hour want to go get some breakfast?" I ask her "sure what do you want?" she asks "well is there anything else to eat besides candy?" I ask her "no but there are different kinds of candy" she says jumping off the bed "well let's go get some taffy" I say following her out the door we walk around candy cane forest looking for a taffy swamp when we find the one I fell in when I glitched on the hill "this one will do" I say walking to it.

"well let's dig in" Vanellope says pulling out a spoon she passes me another spoon and we sit down and start eating "I love taffy" I say after swallowing the first mouth full "me too" Vanellope says we fill up on taffy and lay down on the ground "what time is it?" she asks me "well judging by the position of the sun it's noon" I say "the suns always like that though" she says "yeah so I have no idea what time it is" I tell her "want to head back now?" I ask her "yeah sure" she says jumping up.

We arrive back at the castle and get ready for the arcade opening I change into my butterscotch clothes and throw on my leather jacket and pull on my fingerless gloves I pass Stephen some candy canes I grabbed in the forest and exit my room I walk in front on Vanellopes room and knock on the door "who is it?" I hear her say "it's Josh" I say "oh Josh uhm can you meet me outside?" she asks "uh yeah sure" I say walking away from the door "weird" I say as I exit the castle.

I'm sitting on my kart waiting for Vanellope when taffyta walks up "hey Josh!" "hello taffyta what are you up to" "oh I was just coming to ask you the same question" she says "oh I'm just waiting for Vanellope were going to do a quick lap of sugar rush before the arcade opens" I tell her "oh oh yeah that sounds like fun" she says looking down "so what were you planning on doing?" I ask her she looks up at me and over my shoulder I look where she is and she's looking at rancis "oh I was planning to ask rancis to drive around" she says shrugging and walking towards him.

"what did taffyta want?" I hear Vanellope ask "oh she was just asking what I was up to" I tell her "why did she want to know?" she asks me I shrug "I don't know after she asked she went to go ask rancis to drive around" I say "well thats great for them let's go driving now" she says jumping into her kart "alright let's go" I say starting up my kart were on top of cake mountain when we find out that the arcade is about to open we pick up our speed and head back to the start we jump out and wait for some one to play our game.

Suddenly I'm back in the small glowing room and see the player sitting at the wheel I put on my best smile and pump my chest out while putting my fists on my hips the player sees me and smiles "a new racer" they say as my room lights up and I get chosen I'm back in my kart and getting ready for the race to start it starts and were off this player seems to know what they're doing turning at the right time knowing when to speed up or slow down when to use weapons in no time we have won the race and I'm standing on the pedestal receiving the trophy I smile and place my fist out like the first race I won and they pound it.

I like racing the adrenaline rush the weapons and the competition but there's something inside me that says this isn't for me I shake my head and wait for the next game in no time another player is up at the wheel and I'm racing again when I win I look at the player and realize it's the same person the next race the same person again "wow they must really like this game" I whisper "you bet I do" I hear them say i bite my lip as I go back to my kart waiting for the next game and again the same player.

As the race ends again with me in first I think to my self "ok she's a good racer I'll give her that but I would like to drive my self today" as I sit around waiting for the next game I realize it's been a couple minutes since that girls played "I guess she's run out of quarters" I say to the other racers "yeah finally why does she keep choosing you?" rancis asks I look over at him "she can't resist this face" I say waving my hand in front of my face smiling I start laughing and rancis joins me "yeah i bet" he says giving me a high five I look over at Vanellope who's pouting in her kart I shake my head and walk over.

"what's the matter sweet pea?" I ask her "why doesn't that girl choose any one else?" she asks me "I don't know why don't you ask her?" I say jokingly "you know I just think I might" she says standing up in her kart "what no no I was just kidding" I say waving my hands in front of her "well I'm not if she plays again I'm going to ask her why she keeps picking you" she says jumping out of her kart "you know were not allowed to talk to players" I tell her "well you did" she says "that was an accident I didn't think she would hear me" I say "well she did and she replied so she will talk to me and tell me why she doesn't choose any one else" she says pointing a finger in my face "Vanellope what's the matter why are you acting so weird?" I ask her "I just want to know why she keeps choosing you" she says crossing her arms.

I'm about to respond when I appear back in the room I look and see it's the girl again "I got more quarters" she says placing a bunch of quarters on the quarters machine I shake my head and put on a smile and pump out my chest again of course she chooses me I bite my lip when I appear back in my kart "please stop choosing me" I think I look in front where Vanellopes kart is I see her looking at me and she shakes her head and looks forward I sigh and grip the steering wheel "today is going to be a long day" I think to my self.

Over half the day is over and it's the same girl driving me over and over again finally when she reaches down for some more quarters she realizes she has run out she looks back at me and says "I'm going to get more quarters" and she's off I roll my eyes as I appear back I'm my kart Vanellope walks up to me and punches me in the chest I stumble back and grab my chest "ok that hurt why did you do that?" I ask her "it's because she's jealous!" I hear taffyta yell "jealous because I keep getting picked?" I ask "no she's jealous because that girl likes you!" I hear candlehead yell I look back to Vanellope and grab her shoulders "now sweet pea don't worry".

Before I get to finish I'm back in the glowing room "oh come on!" I yell my eyes shoot open and I cover my mouth with my hands the girl looks around and makes sure no one heard she looks back to me and leans really close to the screen and she puts her ear over my box "I'm sorry what did I do" she says i sigh, I guess I blew my cover "look I'm sorry I'm not mad at you it's just I was in the middle of talking to my girl... To Vanellope" I say "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" she says "don't worry it's not your fault" I say "well it kinda is" I hear Vanellope say I look up to the ceiling above me where Vanellopes voice came from the girl looks up at Vanellopes box and tilts her head "well I didn't know you two were talking" the girl says.

"well of course not how could you you're playing us every few seconds" Vanellope says she clearly does not like the girl I shake my head "would you guys shut up" I hear rancis say "yeah just play the dang game" candlehead says the girl sits back down on the chair and obviously chooses me Im back in my kart and the race begins but this time every one seems to be going after me unloading all they got, their weapons, ramming me with their karts but no matter how much damage they do the girl just doesn't give up and she wins again.

Before I know it I'm back in the glowing room and there's the girl sitting at the wheel I sigh and cross my arms I put on a smile and pump my chest out again she picks me again and were off were nearing the end of the arcade day and no one but this girl has played our game almost every one is gone except for her and a few kids "you know your family must be rich or something" I hear Vanellope say "well I guess my mom is a doctor and my dad works on computer so we have money to spare" the girl says "you know I gotta admit you're a pretty good racer" I hear candlehead say "well thanks" the girl says "so why do you keep choosing Josh?" rancis asks "Yeah we not good enough for you or something?" Vanellope asks "oh I'm sorry I didn't well I don't know he looks cool and he's a good racer" the girl says I smile and pop my collar.

"so what's you're name?" candlehead asks "my names Bethany" she says straightening her shoulders and smiling "so Bethany" candlehead is about to ask when a bell rings "alright kids closing time every one has to go" we hear litwak say "aw man alright see you guys" Bethany says standing up and waving at me I wave back and she's gone we appear in our karts because I'm automatically picked by the timer going off.

The lights start off red and turn green the race starts and every one drives off except for me I have no one to control me so I just sit there until the race is over every one finishes the race with Vanellope winning she jumps out of her kart and walks over to me "what was that all about?" she asks me angrily "I'm not the one that started a conversation with her I say gesturing towards rancis and candlehead "hey it's not our fault Bethany has a crush on you" candlehead says I shake my head "she does not have a crush on me" I say taffyta laughs "oh she has a big crush on you it's so obvious" she says "well it's not my fault" I say crossing my arms "yes it is stop being so darn lovable" Vanellope says poking me in the chest she opens her eyes realizing what she just said.

She looks back at the other racers who are suppressing laughter "the first one to laugh gets a one way ticket the fungeon" she says pointing a finger at them they all jump into their karts and drive off leaving me alone with Vanellope she looks back at me and crosses her arms I grab her shoulders again "I didn't get to finish but I was going to tell you not to worry she seems cool and all but I like you" I say pulling her in for a hug she hugs me back and we stand there for a few minutes I pull away and this time I'm the first to lean in before our lips meet we get interrupted by yelling.

"what was that all about!" we hear Ralph yell I pull my head back and kick some dirt in the air "come on every time!" I yell grabbing Vanellopes hand and heading for the castle "wait I have to talk to you!" Ralph yells at us "well can we do it in the castle I have to feed Stephen!" I yell back me and Vanellope enter my room and I head for the bed Vanellope jumps on sending Stephen flying I jump up and catch him and place him back on the bed "oh I'm sorry Stephen" Vanellope says petting him I break a chunk off of my dresser and pass it to him he eats it I jump onto the bed pick him up and place him on Vanellopes lap.

The door opens up and Ralph barges in "you know you are not allowed to talk to players" Ralph says immediately pointing a finger in my face I push it out of my face and jump onto my feet "look I'm sorry but it's not my fault" I say crossing my arms "well who's fault is it?" he asks me "it's her fault" Vanellope says I look down at her and she's looking at stephen petting him "how is it her fault?" Ralph asks "she was being a stink brain" Vanellope says looking up at Ralph "how?" he asks her "she kept choosing Josh she never even gave us a shot" she says.

"well can you blame her this is only his second day as a racer he's new to every one" Ralph says "she was playing all day and every time she chose Josh" Vanellope says standing up and putting stephen on the bed behind her "well you still got to race so what's the problem?" Ralph asks "it's just" Vanellope says sitting back down "I didn't like her looking at Josh all day" "why not?" Ralph asks "it's because she's crazy about him" we look at the door and see 643 standing there "what's going on 643?" I ask him "oh I just came over to see my old host and congratulate him" he says patting me on the head "for what?" I ask "for being such a lady killer of course!" he says raising his arms up.

I shake my head "I'm not a lady killer" I say sitting down "well of course you are first Vanellope than taffyta and candlehead and now this new chick" he says sitting down next to me and patting me on the back "what do you mean taffyta and candlehead?" I ask him "what are you stupid or something?" he says shaking his head "when it comes to stuff like this yes yes I am" I say to him "well you know who can help you Felix" he says standing up "how can Felix help?" I ask him "well he was able to court Calhoun I'm sure he can teach you how to get girls too" he says "what no I don't want to I mean I don't need to learn how to court girls" I say standing up "whoa let's focus on the problem at hand" Ralph says closing the door "what problem?" 643 asks "he talked to a player" Ralph says pointing at me "yeah so?" 643 says "were not allowed to!" Ralph says "well why not?" 643 asks "well uhm" Ralph stops talking and places some fingers on his chin "we just aren't" Ralph finally says.

Suddenly the door flies open and Calhoun and Felix enter "what the hell was that private" Calhoun says grabbing me by the collar and lifting me up "I have no idea what you're talking about" I tell her "like hell you don't" she says shaking me violently "what happened and why did it happen?" she asks shaking me again "honestly sergeant I'm clueless" I say looking away she continues shaking me until Ralph steps in "Calhoun put him down" he says "I will not put him down until he gives me some answers" she says as she starts shaking me again.

I just shut my mouth and let her shake me not exactly wanting to explain all of this to her Vanellope glitches onto Calhouns arms making her stop shaking me "Calhoun stop" she says grabbing Calhouns cheeks she looks at me and back to Vanellope she let's out a breath and drops me I land on my back and hit my head I sit up and shake my head "oh you know that works too" I say rubbing the back of my head "seriously soldier what the hell went down out there" Calhoun says crossing her arms "it's a long story" I say standing up "not really the girl was being a stink brain and we talked to her about it" Vanellope says crossing her arms.

"it doesn't matter if she was being a stink brain you can't talk to players" Ralph says "look don't worry she won't tell any body" I say to Ralph "and how do you know that?" Calhoun asks "it's because she has a crush on him" 643 says grabbing my neck and giving me a noogie I get out of his grasp and push him away "ok so what it doesn't matter if she likes me" I say grabbing Vanellope "she could try something risky like talking to you again" Ralph says "so what?" 643 asks "well some one could catch you talking to her" Felix says "so if that happens we return to normal and act just like our programming has told us to" I say

"and if that happens you could get the poor girl sent to a mental institution or something" Ralph says "ok ok fine if she comes back I'll talk to her" I say "no that's what were trying to avoid!" Calhoun says slapping me on my shoulder "fine I won't talk to her again" I say rubbing my shoulder "alright you better not and as long as thats settled we have another thing to talk about" Calhoun says "what now?" I ask rolling my eyes "the tapper incident" she says I roll my eyes "self defense" I say to her crossing my arms.

"well even if that's true we still have to deal with them" she says "why me and 643 already did" I say jumping onto 643's back "yeah I doubt they'll mess with us again" 643 says throwing me onto the bed "I seriously doubt they'd let something like this go" she says leaning on the wall "look even if they attack us I'm pretty sure we can handle them" 643 says pulling out his pistol and spinning it around his finger "kid violence is not always the answer" Ralph says "violence is not the best answer but it is the easiest one" he says holstering his pistol.

"you know what let's just stay out of their way" Felix says stepping in front of all of us "and let our guard down I don't think so fix-it" Calhoun says "I'm not saying we let our guard down I'm saying we just avoid direct confrontation" he says "but that's the best kind of confrontation" 643 says "yeah I agree with 643" I say standing up "what no were not going to start a fight with the bandits" Ralph says picking me up "I'm not saying we start a fight I'm saying me and 643" I tell Ralph "what no way are you two going in alone" he says "so you're in?" I ask him.

"no I'm not in" he says dropping me "so it's just me and 643 than?" I ask "no no ones going to fight them" he says closing the door "why not?" 643 asks Ralph "theres dozens of them and only two of you" he says "so your coming too than?" 643 asks Ralph "no I'm not going" he says crossing his arms "so it is just me and Josh?" 643 says smiling I can tell Ralph's starting to get annoyed at us speaking in circles he clenches his fists and puts them at his side "fine If you guys want to go and get your selfs killed be my guest" Ralph says storming out of the room.

"he's right it's a suicide mission we don't even know where they are" Calhoun says "well if I know them which I do they should still be camped out in street fighter" I tell Calhoun "wait what they took over street fighter?" Felix asks "oh yeah they just walked in and kicked them out" I tell them "why didn't you tell us!" Calhouns asks "I don't know the street fighters didn't seem to care" I say shrugging my shoulders "well what if their game gets unplugged!" Felix says jumping onto the bed "they took over a while ago if they were going to her unplugged they would have by now" I tell him.

"well we know where they are but who's leading them you said you deleted billy" Calhoun says i hear and Vanellope gasp and look over at her "you killed Billy?" she asks me "oh yeah on Sunday I believe" I tell her "why didn't you tell me?" she asks "you never asked" I tell her I look back to Calhoun "well the bandit leader could be the bandit boss" I tell her "I thought the bandit boss was Billy" she says "no Billy was the bosses henchman" i tell her "so this boss could be leading them?" she asks "yes him or 246" 643 says crossing his arms "so you guys get into the base then what?" she asks "then we make sure they cant hurt any one else" 643 says punching his fist into his palm "sorry I can't authorize this mission" Calhoun says pushing 643 onto the bed.

"we weren't asking to do this" 643 says standing back up I jump onto his back "yeah we were telling you what were going to do" I say to her "sorry privates you guys aren't risking your life's on this mission" she says stepping in front the door I look down at 643 and he looks back at me and nods he turns and walks toward the wall I jump down ad grab my sword and pistol and jump back onto his shoulders "what are you doing soldier!" she asks one of us I grab 643 and glitch us through the wall we land on the ground and he starts running towards the exit he laughs "atta boy" he says grabbing my legs "so how are we going to do this?" I ask him he pulls his gun off his back "I was thinking of running and gunning" he says cocking his gun I smile and pull out my pistol and cock it we exit sugar rush and head for street fighter for the fight of our life's.

There is chapter 16 I hope you enjoyed it again all feed back is welcomed and of course to be continued! 


	17. Enemy camp Infiltration

I'm just going to say that Bethany was secretly freaking out but didn't want to show it because she wanted to look cool about it in front of Josh.

As me and 643 are running through game central station I feel something crawl up my shirt I grab it and pull it out I look and see it's Stephen "hey 643 Stephen followed us" I tell him placing Stephen on his head "great we need all the help we can get" he says as we near the entrance of street fighter I look and see that there's some enemies from my game standing outside the entrance 643 grabs me "ok I'll get the one on the right you get the one on the left" he tells me we get closer to them and he throws me at them I glitch at the one on the left and punch him he falls and I flip and glitch down at him again as tries to get up and hit him in the face he falls back down and doesn't get up.

I look back at 643 and he's throwing the other guy away from the entrance he looks at me and he runs into street fighter and I jump onto his back "where'd stephen go?" I ask him "I put him in my pocket" he says tapping his pocket "you ready kid?" he asks me I shake my head "as ready as I'll ever be" I tell him as we enter the game I gasp "dude there were not this many the last time you did this" 643 says grabbing his gun I stop him as he begins walking towards the city.

"I don't think running an gunning will work we would run out of ammo before we make a dent" I tell him he shakes his head and puts his gun away "so what are we going to do then?" he asks "we could sneak in" I hear Vanellope say I turn around and see Vanellope standing there with her hands behind her back swaying side to side "what how there's gotta be hundreds of them" 643 says "well there's my glitching" Vanellope says "you know that could work" 643 says snapping his fingers and kneeling down.

I shake my head "you are not actually considering taking her with us" I say grabbing his shoulders "I said we could use all the help we could get" he says standing up and patting Vanellope on the head "you can't be serious" I say taking a step back "what you don't think I can handle my self?" Vanellope asks "I think it's too dangerous for you to go in there" I tell her "it's too dangerous for any of you to go in there" I hear Calhoun say I look to the entrance and see Calhoun and felix standing there.

"exactly so Vanellope can wait with Calhoun and Felix" I say to 643 "we need her glitching to get past everyone" 643 says picking her up "no no ones going into that place" Calhoun says grabbing Vanellope and pulling her away from 643 he looks down at me and picks me up and places me on his shoulders I look down at him and he nods we look at Vanellope and she nods 643 grabs Vanellope and she glitches us towards the city "I didn't agree to Vanellope coming" I say to 643 "you nodded didn't you?" he says "I thought we were going to run" I say "well she's with us might as well take her with us" he says throwing her in the air and catching her.

We jump into a building before any one spots us and duck down "so what's the plan?" Vanellope asks "we find out who's the leader and we delete them" 643 says punching the air "ok then what?" she asks "we get the hell out of here before any one finds us" he says sitting down "what if they do find us?" she asks "then we make Josh distract them while we escape" he says grabbing me and shaking my arms like I'm swinging a sword "but i doubt that will happen" he says letting go of me "so do you guys know where the boss is?" she asks us "well Billy was in the town hall so I'm guessing there" I tell her.

I look up and out the window and see a bunch of enemies walking down the road away from us leaving only a couple behind "alright there's only a couple guys out there let's take them out" I say to 643 I look over to Vanellope "wait here" I tell her as I jump out the window I grab my sword and glitch at them I spin as I come out of my glitch and cut two of them in the neck I land and get kicked by another one and get sent flying 643 catches me and throws me back at him I stab him in the shoulder I kick him away and pull out my sword as he falls down 643 walks up and stomps him on the head making him disappear into coding.

Vanellope walks up behind us "are they gone?" she asks "yeah they're gone for good" 643 says pulling out his gun "but there's a lot more around here" he says walking down the street "so where's the town hall?" Vanellope asks "if I remember correctly it's down this street and to the left some where in that direction" I tell her "yeah we get to the end of this street and stop" 643 says we do get to the end of the street and he stops us he peeks around the corner and looks in both directions he signals for us to follow and he walks around the corner.

"where is every one?" Vanellope asks "your not complaining are you?" 643 asks her "no but not to long ago the streets were packed" she says we walk around and locate the town hall and we hide in the same bushes I hid in the first time "ok so we know where every one is now" 643 says looking over the bush "so how are we going to get past?" Vanellope asks "were going to have to use your glitching" 643 tells her "well even if we do get past them who knows how many are inside" I say sitting down "well we can't back down now" 643 says sitting next to me.

"you know your right we came this far let's finish this" I say grabbing Vanellope "ready? I ask her she nods "as I'll ever be" she says grabbing me "alright so what's the plan?" we hear Calhoun say I look back and see Calhoun kneeling behind us with the street fighters I smile "well seeing you guys I have a whole new plan" I say turning around "ok so what is it?" Calhoun asks "we need to get a flare of some sorts" I say "I can shoot a glowing ball into the air" one of them dressed in white with a red sash on their head says "well great all of you can fight so you guys distract them while me 643 and Vanellope sneak in and take out the boss" I tell them they all look at each other and huddle together "alright were in" the same guy in white says "great let's do it" I say grabbing Vanellopes hand the guy in white stands up and does his thing the ball flies into the air and Vanellope glitches me and 643 out of there.

We appear on the side of the building and I look over to where Calhoun and the street fighters are attacking the enemies i smile as the street fighters quickly and easily start taking out the enemies me 643 and Vanellope stick to the wall of the building as we sneak to the front door we make it to the door and 643 kicks it open and starts unloading his clip bodies of enemies start falling and some even try to run away but get shot by 643 the first room is cleared and we walk in.

"ok that works" I say to 643 we walk through the right door and down the hall to the main room 643 slowly opens the door and looks in before he gets to say anything his head gets grabbed and he gets pulled in I try and grab him but I'm too slow and the doors slammed in my face I fall back and land on my butt "Josh are you ok?" Vanellope asks "yes I am" I say standing up "but I don't know about 643" I say to her "well he's tough I'm sure he'll be fine" she says "well I'm going to go check on him" I say walking to the door Vanellope tries to follow me but I stop her "wait here" I tell her.

"but Josh!" "no buts just wait here" I tell her as I open the door I step in and close the door behind me it's pitch black I squint my eyes looking for 643 but I can't see anything suddenly the lights come on and nearly blind me I cover my eyes and when I uncover them I see 643 tied upped and gagged in the middle of the room he sees me and shakes his head and tries to get loose I hear laughing and look up and see the bandit boss sitting on the chair Billy sat on "ahh you must be the little kid Billy couldn't kill" the boss says standing up.

He jumps down beside 643 and picks him up "I mean this guy I could understand Billy not being able to kill but you" he says throwing 643 at the wall he hits the wall and lands on the ground grunting "now I will let you and your friends go if you tell me where you got this" he says holding up Stephen "I wouldn't exactly say me and 643 are friends" I tell the bandit boss "well I don't only have him" he says snapping his fingers the door behind me flies open and a couple guys walk in holding Vanellope.

"hey let her go!" I yell at the bandit boss "first you tell me where you got this little guy" he says throwing Stephen in the air and catching him "why do you want to know?" I ask him "from what I've heard these guys can cause a lot of damage" he says spinning stephen on his finger I shake my head and run at him he shakes his head I jump at him and he punches me in the chest sending me across the room I hit the wall and land on the ground I stand up and grab my chest I run at him again and he laughs I slide under him and he's about to stomp on me when I grab his foot and glitch up.

He flies up and he spins and lands on his feet and crosses his arms "is that all you got kid?" he asks me I shake my head "not even close" I say as I pull out my sword and run at him again I jump and avoid his kick and try and decapitate him but he grabs my arm and throws me away "your going to have to do a lot better than that" he says laughing I pull out my pistol and start shooting he dives out of the way and pulls out his sword he throws it at me I roll out of the way and look at the sword as it gets lodged in the wall.

I look back at the bandit boss and he's right in front of me he gives me an uppercut to the jaw and I fly in the air I get spun around and I see him jumping at me he grabs my legs and throws me down at the ground I hit it hard and cough up some blood I flip over onto my stomach and stand up "ok I'll admit you got guts kid and I'm not just saying that because I can see them" he says walking up next to me "you can kill me for all I care I'm not telling you where I got Stephen" I say to him as I look over to Vanellope who's still trapped by the enemies.

The bandit boss sees me looking at her and he signals his men one of them nod their head and take Vanellope over to him he grabs her by the back of her hood and lifts her up "alright your going to tell me where you got that bug or the girl gets it" he says putting his sword next to her head "no Josh don't tell him" he raises the sword right next to her neck and I freak out "alright alright I got him in Hero's duty!" I tell him he smiles and drops Vanellope I catch her and fall back onto the ground "ok let them all go and escort them out" the bandit boss says I wrap my arm around Vanellope and stand up I limp towards the door.

I look back at where 643 is and they're helping him up they cut his legs loose and he waits for them to cut his hands loose they don't and they push him towards the door he walks up behind us and we continue walking "kid you forgot your stupid bug" I look back and the boss throws the bug at us Vanellope catches him "he won't even grow any bigger" the boss says turning around and walking back to his chair I'm about ready to give up when the door flies open and Calhoun and the street fighter run in.

"This parties not over yet" Calhoun says cocking her gun all the enemies jump at them right away and a fight begins the enemies are quickly taken out and Calhoun runs up to me and Vanellope "what happened private?" she asks kneeling down next to me "he was being a moron" the bandit boss says Calhoun looks up and sees him sitting on the chair she stands up and walks over to him "what makes you think you can just go around taking over games and beating people up?" she asks "well I didn't take over this game Billy did and that stupid kid attacked me first" the boss says.

"well it doesn't matter who attacked first were here to kick you out!" Calhoun says "oh no need I was just leaving" the boss says jumping onto the floor next to a window he opens it and jumps out Calhoun aims her gun and starts firing she misses and before we know it he's gone "he's going to Hero's duty" I tell Calhoun "how do you know that?" she asks "he was asking where I got Stephen" I tell her "god damn it let's move out" she says jumping out the window Vanellope looks out the window and back at me "well let's go" she says wrapping her arms around my neck.

I sigh and jump out I land on the ground and fall Vanellope rolls on the ground and stands up right away I try and get up but cant "you know I think I'll just catch up later" I tell her she walks up next to me and grabs my arm "no Josh let's go" she says helping me up I wrap one of my arms around her shoulder and she helps me towards the exit "Hey you guys wait up!" I hear 643 yell I turn my head and see him running his hands still tied behind his back he catches up and walks next to us he jumps and pulls his hands under his feet.

"finally" he says "I'm sorry I couldn't beat the boss" I tell 643 "don't worry about it kid I mean you might have doomed the arcade and gotten all of us killed by telling him the location of the cybug army but other than that and getting your butt kicked you did good" he says "shut up 643" Vanellope says at this point shes basically dragging me out of the game we reach the exit and Felix is waiting for us.

"oh thank god" I say weakly as I slowly start to black out before I do I get a tap on my shoulder I open my eyes and shake my head "my land josh what happened?" he asks me "it's a long story" I say letting go of Vanellope and standing up straight "so where did Sarge go?" 643 asks Felix "she ran past me chasing a big guy out of the game" he says "so let's head to Hero's duty then" Vanellope says running towards the exit I catch up to her and we enter game central station.

Before we even get out of the exit a bench flies out of no where and goes right past just barely missing we look at where the bench came from and see Calhoun fighting a couple guys but by the looks of it shes not doing so well I run over to help her and one of them sees me and point me out all of them except one run over to fight me so I pull out my sword and glitch at them I land on one stab him on the top of his shoulder flip over him and pull out the sword when I turn around I fly straight into the fist of another.

I get punched back I flip and land on my feet I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and pull out my pistol I shoot a few of them in the legs but run out of ammo the last two run at me before they get close they get shot in arms and legs I look over and it was 643 that shot them they fall and I smile I let out a breath I look over at Calhoun and run over "sergeant where's the boss?" I ask her she stands up "after these guys attacked me he ran for Hero's duty" she says I run past her and head for Hero's duty.

I'm running up to the tower and look up I see a big hole at the top of it I shake my head and start jumping up I get to the top and see the bandit boss putting a bunch of eggs in a bag "if you think your leaving with those eggs your dead wrong" I tell him he looks up and stares at me he smiles and puts the bag down "ahh 643 I beat you up once i can do it again" he says making a fist and pointing at me with it he puts the fist down and picks up the bag he runs at me and I glitch at him.

He rolls under me and hits me with the bag of eggs I fly out the window and start falling towards the ground I look down and back up I see him jump down an head for the ground too I glitch up at him but I'm falling too fast I "drat" I say to my self I'm about to hit the ground when 643 catches me and slides on the ground "holy crap that was a close one" he says I point back to the bandit boss as he lands and runs for the exit "don't let him get away" I tell 643 as I jump up and follow the bandit boss.

Me and 643 make it into game central station but when we look around he's no where to be found "where did he go?" I ask 643 "I don't know what am I a psychic" he says Suddenly I'm getting jumped on I look and see it Vanellope "Josh Josh he ran into Pac-man" she tells me I stand up and grab her hand "ok ok let's go get him then" I say pulling her through game central station she points to an entrance and I read the name PAC-man "alright let's do this" I say pulling her in.

And there is chapter 17 I hope you enjoyed and all feed back is welcomed and of course to be continued! 


	18. End game: part 1 the chase

As we walk into pac-man I can already tell it's going to be a pain to find the bandit boss "I hate mazes" 643 says "yeah their so confusing and boring" I say to him I look up and see that I should be able to jump over the walls of the maze I pick up Vanellope and jump up I land on top of the wall and put Vanellope on my back to give her a piggy back ride "alright 643 you run around the maze and call us if you find him we will do the same!" I tell him he nods and runs around the corner while me and Vanellope go the other way. "do you see him?" I ask her "no not yet what about you?" she asks I shake my head "I haven't seen any one" I tell her jumping onto the next wall I hear gunfire in the distance I turn to where it came from "did you hear that?" I ask her "yeah it came from over there!" she says pointing to the other side of the game I roll my eyes I'm about to jump to the next wall when a gigantic thing flies in front of me "watch out a cybug!" Vanellope says I land on it's face and jump up and over it I look back and see it turn around and fly towards me I duck and it flies over us I jump down into the maze and start running. "is it behind us?" I ask Vanellope "no it's not any more" she says I slow down to a jog and as I round the corner I see several other cybugs flying towards us I turn around and run back the way we came "Josh they're catching up!" Vanellope says I tighten my grip on her legs and jump up onto the walls "ok sweet pea I need you to do exactly as I say when I say it alright" I tell her "ok I will" she says I turn around and jump over the first cybug it turns around right away and flies towards us I land on the second cybug and jump up "ok sweet pea hold on tight" I tell her she tightens her grip. I glitch down at the two cybugs flying towards us and fly straight through them blowing them up "ok grab my sword" I tell her she grabs my sword and holds it in front of us I grab it with one hand "ok really hold on this time" I tell her she does and I let go of her legs as I grab my sword with my other hand as well and turn around to the on coming cybugs I glitch up and start slashing the cybugs I cut some heads off and take out several of them but there are still a few left. I shake my head "how many are there?" I ask "I don't know I wasn't counting Vanellope says Im about to take out the other cybugs when they fly away I jump up and swing at them but they're gone "where did they go?" Vanellope asks "I don't know but I think I have an idea I say jumping onto the walls and heading for the exit I'm about to reach the exit when I hear Calhoun yell "come on private double time!" she yells I look around but I cant see her "well I'm sorry but a bullet in the leg is kinda slowing me down" I hear 643 say "I said I was sorry soldier that why you don't sneak up on me" Calhoun says. I jump to where their voices are coming from and as I jump over a wall me and Vanellope almost get shot "woah sergeant it's me Josh" I say jumping back to them "oh sorry private gotta be on my guard" she says "what happened?" I ask her "that bandit boss guy hatched the eggs when we came in here and he made them follow him with the fruit he got from here" she says as we walk through the maze "after a couple minutes they started growing quickly" she says as we near the exit "he could have gone into any game" she says as we get on the train. We pull into game central station and every one is freaking out Calhoun sits 643 down onto a bench and pulls out her gun she shoots it into the air and gets everybody to shut up "alright people where did they go" she asks some one steps forward "he was flying the cybugs into sugar rush!" they say I quickly grab Vanellopes legs and run for sugar rush "hey private where are you going!" I hear Calhoun yell "going home!" I yell back. Me with Vanellope on my back enter sugar rush I hear Vanellope gasp and I let out a breath "Josh they're eating everything" she says holding me tighter "I can see that sweet pea" I say as I look around chunks of everything missing bugs flying around every where I look down at the race track and see all the racers running around terrified "we have to help the others" she says pointing to the racers "alright get us down there" I tell her tapping her leg she glitches us again and again until were finally down at the race track I jump onto the tower where Vanellope starts the races from and grab the mic I tap it and speak "alright people listen up" I say they stop running and look up at me and Vanellope "why is this happening again!" taffyta asks "yeah we already got attacked once why again" rancis asks. "hey every one shut it and listen to Josh Vanellope says over my shoulder into the mic "you know you don't have to stay on my back" I tell her "I know but I like it" she says rubbing her cheek on my neck "alright every body get to the castle basement and hide in there!" I tell them immediately they run to the castle an enter through the doors "alright you too sweet pea" I say taking her off my back "what no I want to stay with you" she says grabbing my arm. "trust me it will be much safer in the basement" I tell her "I don't care ill be safe with you too" she says "no no you wont not with what I'm doing" "well what are you doing?" she asks "you wouldn't let me if I told you" "well if you don't tell me I wont let you" she says "ok ok I'm going to find the bandit boss and I'm going to stop him" "no you got your butt kicked last time" she says "I know but some one has to" "well Ralph can" she says "well where is Ralph?" I ask her she looks around and back at me she shrugs "I don't know" she says. "exactly so I'm the only one left to fight him" I tell her "what's their problem with you any ways?" she asks me "I have no idea I'll ask the bandit boss when I find him" I say grabbing her I put her on my back and jump down I run over to the castle and go inside I enter the basement and walk down the stairs I get to the bottom and see all the racers huddled together in the corner "can't you even act like your not afraid?" I ask them "well I'm sorry but we weren't programmed to fight!" taffyta says "and I wasn't programmed to race but I didn't let that stop me" I tell them. They all look at each other and back at me "you know he's right we shouldn't hide down here like cowards we should be out there fighting!" candlehead says stepping in front of everyone I wave my hands in protest "thats not what I meant I just didn't want you to be afraid" I tell them "well now were gonna fight let's go people!" cnadlehead says walking up the stairs I jump up in front of her to stop her "look you guys are not going to fight leave this to me Calhoun, 643 and Ralph" "well what are we supposed to do?" candlehead asks "protect Vanellope" I say pulling Vanellope off my back and placing her in front of candlehead she grab Vanellopes arm and pulls her down the stairs "alright we will protect her" candlehead says bringing Vanellope to every one else. I exit the castle and see that the cybugs have destroyed a lot already "oh this is not good not good at all" I say I look at the roof of the castle and see a couple cybugs eating away at the top I pull out my pistol and try to shoot when I remember I'm out of ammo i look at the hole I made earlier with 643 and jump in I go to my dresser and open the drawer that I keep my spare ammo in I grab a couple clips and place them in spots around my holster I reload my pistol and jump back out I grab onto the wall and look up and jump up to the roof where the cybugs are. I grab the edge of the roof and drag my self up I stand and see the cybugs flying around one spots me and flys towards me I grab my sword and roll under it as it flys over me I thrust my sword up an through it's belly and I pull to cut through it the bug flys off the roof sparks flying out if it and I turn my attention to the other cybugs I pull out my pistol with my free hand and start shooting taking out a few but there are still a lot left I glitch over to them and start swinging my swords cutting wings legs and anything else off. I'm fighting as many as I can but there's too many "how many eggs did that guy grab?" I ask my self out loud I jump and glitch back down thrusting my sword into the head of a cybug "you know it's pointless" I hear some one say I look up and see the bandit boss standing there "nothing is pointless" I say pulling my sword out of the cybug head "yes it is very pointless as we speak I have some of my guys grabbing more eggs". I shake my head "what exactly do you plan to gain from this?" I ask him "control, you see Billy had the right idea but he didn't think big enough" the bandit boss says walking around the roof and stretching his arms out "what do you mean?" "I mean he took over street fighter yes but with the power of my men and now the cybugs I will be unstoppable" he says snapping his fingers he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cherry he got from pac-man a cybug spots it and flys towards him he jumps onto it and grabs some ropes that are tied to it's neck he yanks it and flies away. I'm about to glitch after him when I get hit from behind I fall down and turn around and see a cybug flying towards me I grab my sword but he hits me again and I fall down I swing my sword and thrust it into the building and use it to swing into a window I smash through and roll and stop on my butt I stand up and walk back to the window I look down and see Ralph in the distance near the exit he's running my way well to the castle. I turn and run to the front of the castle to meet him I turn a corner and run down the hall I'm half way down the hall when a cybug smashes through the wall knocking me down I look up and see it fly through the other wall I jump up and run through the first hole it made and look down and I see Ralph nearing the entrance of the castle "Ralph up here!" I yell he looks up and waves at me "catch!" I yell jumping down he sticks his hands out and he catches me "kid what's going on?" he asks me "bandit boss arcade take over stuff like that" I say. He puts me on my shoulder "where did he go?" he asks me "I don't know but first we have to stop the cybugs!" I tell him he nods his head and runs around the castle "where's Vanellope?" he asks "she's in the basement of the castle with the other racers" I tell him as he's running through the candy cane forest suddenly a cybug smashes through the trees and knocks me off of Ralph's shoulder I hit the ground and try to grab my sword forgetting that I left it in the wall of the castle. The bug picks me up with with it's legs and flys off with me "Josh!" I hear Ralph yell "get to the mountain stop the bugs!" I yell back I look up at the bug and pull out my pistol I look back down and see how far up we are and I holster my pistol "great I'm going to be eaten" I say to my self as we fly through the air "you know for the majority of my life I ate nothing but fruit I have like no fat look at me I'm like a tooth pick" I say to the bug. "I mean come on I'm about as satisfying as a cracker just ignore the candy clothes" I tell it trying to get my jacket off "where are you taking me any ways?" I ask it with obviously no response "I don't even know why I'm talking to you" I say, after a couple minutes of flying I look around to see where we are "there's nothing out here you know" I tell the bug I see diet cola mountain to my right "never mind" I say to the bug I look closer and see Ralph climbing the side of it I smile "go get em Ralph!" I yell he looks and sees me "don't worry kid I'll help you!" he yells back. I shake my head as the bug flys past the mountain and continues on it's way we fly in the same direction for about 15 or 20 minutes "so are you going to eat me or are you just carrying me around for the exercise?" I ask it as it turns around and heads back towards the mountain we near the mountain and I see the bandit boss and he has Ralph's arm behind his back "Ralph!" I yell he looks up and I can see a bruise on his face and his cheek is swollen the bandit boss looks up and sees me he smiles and waves with one arm while still holding Ralph's arm behind his back with his other. I try and break free of the bugs grasp but I can't get loose I look back down and see the bandit boss throwing Ralph around like he's a rag doll I pull my pistol out and aim it at the bugs legs and shoot it and the bug drops me I start falling and I glitch over to them and again glitch onto the top of the mountain I roll as I land and as I'm about to stand my chest gets stomped on I look up and see the bandit boss standing on me smirking "hello Josh" he says grinding his foot into my chest I look over to my right and see Ralph unconscious on top of the mento's I look back up and grab the bandit bosses foot but I can't lift it a wave of fear passes through me and I look him in the eyes he kneels down digging his foot deeper into my chest and I cringe he opens his mouth as he looks me in the eyes "game over". And there is chapter 18 I hope you liked it all feed back is welcomed so stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	19. End game: part 2 Game over

As he says those words I know I'm screwed "look BB you can kill me go ahead but please don't hurt Vanellope" I plead "BB what does that mean?" he asks "you know BB bandit boss" I say he shakes his head "don't call me BB" he says tapping my cheek "does it really matter what I call you?" I ask him "no but don't call me that" he says standing up pushing his heel into my stomach "ok if you leave right now I mean just leave walk away I'll let you walk away" he says "can I take my friends with me?" I ask him "no you can't" he says "then no deal" I tell him. "why not you get to live" he says "with out my friends it doesn't matter" I tell him "ah your'e one of those kinds of people" he says crossing his arms "yes yes I am...what kind of people?" I ask him" "your a family man can be friends with every one probably going out with one of the first friends you made or something like that what was her name now ahh yes Vanellope" he says stroking his chin "you better leave her alone" I tell him "oh don't worry I will if she's anything like you she wont be a threat" he says stepping off of me. I stand up and think about grabbing my pistol but I know he's too strong I look over to Ralph who's still out cold he was able to take out Ralph and Ralph poked me with a finger and almost knocked me down I look back at BB who's standing at the edge of the mountain his arms behind his back "you know josh" he says gesturing for me to stand next to him I walk up next to him and stand there "Josh I have to thank you with out you none of this would be possible" he says stretching his arms towards all of sugar rush. "I had no choice you were going to kill Vanellope" "ah but you did have a choice you chose your own desires over the arcades well being" he says to me "there's dozens maybe even hundreds of characters out there that can stop you" I tell him "they could stop me but I doubt they can handle all the cybugs that's why I wanted them, all they do is eat and kill" he tells me I shake my head "you know BB even if you do manage to take over the arcade what do you plan on doing with it?" I ask him. "I plan on changing it to a paradise for villains" he says "villains why for them?" I ask "because their whole life's they get pushed around by people like you!" he says turning to me "what do you mean people like me?" "Hero's or the "good guys" as some would say" he says walking towards me "the whole time our game was plugged in everyday the same thing my guys they get pummeled by you over and over again level after level game after game they get beat up by you" he says pointing at me. "look I had to for the game to help the player" I tell him "for the player screw the player" he says stepping closer to me I shake my head "look BB your mad I know that but this isn't the answer destroying the arcade isn't going to help you" I tell him "oh but it will it will weaken every one allowing my men to take over" he says as he stops walking towards me "my men will take out the "good guys" and bad guys will rule this arcade" he says standing up straight. "ok so what if the bad guys do take over what happens then?" I ask him "we change the games to our liking" he tells me "what if the bad guys don't join you?" I ask him "I talked to many of them and most of them agreed if I'm able to take over the arcade they will join me" he tells me I shake my head "this is wrong you have to stop this" I tell him "no I don't you want me to" he says "a lot of people want you to" I tell him "doesn't matter I'm winning and no one can stop me not even you" he says picking me up by the collar. I stare at him in the eyes and he does the same "you know we should go for a little ride he says he reaches into his pocket and pulls out another cherry from pac-man and throws it into the air the same cybug that carried me here flys through the air and eats the cherry and lands beside us BB jumps on still holding me by the collar, he makes the bug pick up Ralph as well he then throws me onto the back of the bug and were off flying into the air I sit up and see were flying above candy cane forest "you know Josh no matter how much of a pain you were I'm going to miss you" BB says "oh yeah and why is that?" I ask him "you were some one that could give my men a challenge with you gone there won't be many left" he says I wonder why I'm even listening to this guy I have a gun his back is turned I could easily shoot him in the back I pull out my pistol. I quietly reload and cock my pistol I'm about to shoot but I guess he heard me cock my gun because he makes a sharp turn when I shoot my bullet luckily I still manage to get him in the shoulder he grabs his shoulder and tugs at the rope again sending us straight down I almost fall off but I'm able to grab one of Ralph's toes I look up and see BB looking around for me he yanks on the rope again straightening us out I aim my pistol and shoot one of the cybug wings. The bug starts spinning out of control and I get a glimpse of the castle as were falling and I get ready to glitch into it I'm about to jump but then I remember Ralph who still seems to be knocked out I climb onto his leg and then crawl upside down along his stomach and then up to where his head is "come on Ralph wake up man!" I yell slapping him I look down and see were nearing the ground fast I grab my pistol and shoot the legs of the bug it drops Ralph and me along with him. I crawl to Ralph's back as were falling and start glitching up slowing us down but not stopping us "were falling too fast" I tell Ralph I look over the side of him and I something catches my eye "that could work" I say I jump to the side of Ralph and grab the side of his shirt and start glitching forward to push him to candy cane forest I look down to make sure we didn't over shoot I see were right above it we near the ground and make a huge splash as we land in the taffy swamp I pull Ralph out of the taffy and crawl away from the edge of the swamp. I swallow some taffy that made it's way into mouth and lay down next to the still knocked out Ralph "that guy was such a jerk" I say to Ralph with no response "hey Josh Ralph are you guys out here!" I hear Felix yell "yeah over here!" I yell back after a moment of silence Felix hops around a tree and spots us "oh my are you guys ok?" he asks "I'm fine but Ralph took a beating" I tell him he hops up next to Ralph and pulls out his hammer. He taps Ralph's face and all the injuries disappear "he should be fine" Felix says walking up next to me "what about you Josh are you injured?" he asks I rub my chest and shake my head "no I'm fine nothing too bad" I tell Felix I look up at him "how did you find us?" I ask him "oh well I saw that cybug carrying you guys and I saw it drop you guys and I hopped over as fast as I could" Felix says to me I stand up and wipe off some taffy "did you see where that cybug landed?" I ask him "yeah it went down over in front of the castle" he tells me I start running for the castle I turn and look back at Felix "stay with Ralph!" I tell him he nods and I turn and run for the castle. I'm just exiting candy cane forest when I see where the cybug crashed in front of the castle I run over to the wreck and search for the bandit boss suddenly something is wrapped around my neck and I'm yanked up Into the air I grab the rope as I get turned around and I see BB standing there holding the rope I'm guessing he got from the cybug he has some scratches on his face and he's bleeding from his nose and one of his eyes is swollen shut he's breathing heavily as he lifts me up to eye level. "you know Josh I gave you an out you should have taken it" he says "taking that out would have made me a coward" I tell him while trying not get choked by the rope "yes but you would have been an alive coward" he says as he ties the rope around me I try to glitch but he has the rope tied to tight "I see your glitching won't work" he says as he tightens the rope even more thanks to my hands I'm not being choked but I still won't be able to escape unless he let's go of the rope he turns around and I see a cybug flying toward us he throws me up and the cybug catches me with it's legs and carries me away. "well this is just great carried away again but this time I'm tied up" I say to my self after a couple minutes of flying I begin to wonder how he trained these cybugs so quickly probably with food or something I try to wiggle free but I can barely move with my hands tied up next to my neck I'm stuck with cybugs on a rampage Ralph probably still knocked out the bandit boss roaming free who knows where Calhoun and 643 are. Things aren't looking too good right now but things will work out right? I mean things always seem to work out for me in the end but this time I'm not so sure I look around to see where the bugs taking me and I see that were flying towards the gigantic cake I spin around to look back at the castle and see that the cybugs have destroyed a majority of it I look back up at the cybug and something just snaps in me I start glitching as hard as I can side to side up and down making the bug sway side to side I don't stop there I keep glitching trying to get loose finally the rope starts to rip I stop glitching for a second to look at the rope and see it's almost ripped so I keep glitching up and down. Finally the rope gives away and I plummet down to the cake I land on the second layer from the top I look up at the bug who's flying towards me I go to grab my pistol but it's not there I look down and realize I must have dropped it in the swamp I jump out of the bugs path and it flies into the cake I jump onto its back and wrap the rope around it's neck an yank up the bug flys up and I yank to the right making it turn and i make it fly back towards the castle. I'm above the castle searching for the bandit boss but I don't see him any where I pilot the bug onto the ground in front of the castle and I break a piece off and throw it to the bug and he eats it "stay" I tell him and I run into the castle I run to the basement and open the door I look down and I can't see any body I slowly make my way down the stairs and stop at the bottom I'm about to go back up the stairs when I get jumped on I quickly grab their arm and flip them over me and throw them on the ground the light gets turned on. I look and see that it was rancis that jumped on me he sits up and sees me "oh oh my god Josh it was you!" he says standing up "you see I told you we shouldn't attack any body that comes down here!" I hear taffyta say "well we couldn't just hide!" candlehead says "ok seriously you guys shut up" Vanellope tells them stepping out from under the stairs she sees me and jumps onto me "Josh are you ok?" she asks "yeah I'm fine" I tell her. "did any one come down here?" I ask her she shakes her head "no just you" she tells me, we hear something smash up stairs and we all look up the stairs "what was that?" Vanellope asks "probably another bug flying through the wall" I tell her "another?" she says I shake my head "it's not safe here you guys I'm going to get you all to game central station" I tell them as I pull Vanellope up the stairs we slowly step out from the basement and I look around making sure it's clear. I pull Vanellope out and head for the entrance a cybug crashes through the door and knocks me and Vanellope back I look up and see that it was Ralph that threw the bug "Ralph!" I say he sees me and Vanellope and he runs up "are you guys alright?" he asks "yeah yeah were fine" I tell him as I stand up and help up Vanellope "what are you guys doing?" he asks "i was about to get every one to game central station" I tell him "ok let's go" he says turning around and heading out the hole he made "ok every one to their karts!" I yell they all listen and jump in and start them up "ok every one drive to game central station!" they all drive off towards the exit I jump into my kart and Ralph jumps onto the back and Vanellope jumps into Ralph's lap and I drive. I'm driving up the rainbow bridge to the exit and stop just at the front of the tunnel "Josh what are you doing?" Vanellope ask me I look up at Ralph and back to the tunnel he picks up Vanellope and steps off I spin my kart around and nod at Ralph Vanellope jumps out of Ralph's hands and walks up next to my kart "Josh what are you doing?" she asks again I look over to diet cola mountain and she does too "Josh no you can't" she tells me I shake my head "sweet pea I'm going to be fine" I tell her. "no come with us" she says "I'm going to stop the cybugs I tell her "what if that bandit boss gets you?" she asks "he won't" I say shes about to speak again but I jump out of the kart and grab her by the shoulders "Josh you can't go" she says "I'm going to save sugar rush" I tell her she goes to speak again but I silence her I can't believe how long it took but I couldn't be happier the sweet taste of a lifetime of candy every moment we've been together I can feel my heart ready to jump out of my chest the butterflies in my stomach it felt like a lifetime until I finally pull away and our lips part. I give her a hug and jump back into my kart "keep her safe Ralph!" I yell as I drive down the rainbow bridge I'm passing the factory and heading straight for the mountain I don't even know how I'm going to knock the mento's down I turn the corner and drive straight into the side of a cybug I fly out of the kart and over the cybug I hit the ground and roll I look up and see the bug crawling towards me I jump up and run for the mountain "come on I'm so close I cant lose now" I say as I start jumping up the mountain I look down and see the bug gaining I keep jumping but my foot lands on some loose rocks and I fall I fly past the bug. I'm close to hitting the ground when I land on another bug I sit up on it's back and jump up to it's neck I'm about to glitch through it's neck when I notice something different something familiar "Stephen?" I yell he turns his head and sure enough there's the "mask" he got from biting me I smile "holy sweet mother of monkeys milk!" I say as I wrap my arms around his neck "that's my bug atta boy!" I say as I steer him towards the top of the mountain we make it to the top I jump off of Stephen and turn around to him "Stephen go to Vanellope" I tell him. He turns around and flies towards the exit I wait until he's near the exit and turn around to the center of the mountain I run over and jump up and glitch down at the center i hit it and the center falls down a bit I roll my eyes "come on" I say between clenched teeth I jump up and glitch down again and again until it finally starts to fall slowly I start running for the edge and jump onto it I look back and see the mento's falling I turn around towards sugar rush and am about to glitch down when the explosion from the mountain knocks me down I start falling and rolling down the side of the mountain. I look down and see the bandit boss standing at he bottom and he looks angry he crosses his arm waiting for me to fall down to him I glitch up and up trying not to fall but it's not working I'm about to hit the ground when I see some one in the corner of my eyes they catch me and stand up right away they put me down and I look up to see 643 "you alright squirt?" he asks I nod my head and look back to the bandit boss "come on now I wanted to see a pip squeak pancake" BB says walking towards us 643 pulls out his gun and aims it at the boss. BB stops and raises his hands "you don't want to do this" he says "oh but i do" 643 says stepping closer to BB "really he does" I tell him "you let me go and I'll let you two live" he says 643 laughs "seriously your threatening us I have a gun pointed to your head" 643 says I grab 643's pistol and aim it at the bandit boss "I also have a gun aimed at your head" I say I look up and see that the diet colas doing its jobs destroying the cybugs I smile "both of your armies are gone BB" I say. He looks up and back down to us I cock the pistol turn the safety off "go ahead do it" the bandit boss says putting his hand down and walking towards us "my armies destroyed you guys have seemed to win I have nothing to lose" he says getting closer to us before I get to say anything 643 starts unloading his clip into BB I look up at 643 and he starts walking closer as he shoots BB I look over and he's starting to stagger back wards finally 643 runs out of ammo and BB falls to the ground I start to walk up to his body but before I get close his body disappears into coding. I look back at 643 who's just reloading his gun during all of that the mountain had stopped spewing cola I look around making sure there are no cybugs left I smile and start laughing "we won we did it we beat them!" I yell jumping onto 643 "way to go kid" he says patting me on the back "I almost don't believe it" I say jumping off him an back onto the ground "we have to go tell Vanellope!" I say running down the road. I enter game central station and search for Vanellope amongst the crowd I look and see a circle of people near the center of the station I jump into the circle and see Calhoun tying up some of BB's men I run up to her and see what they were doing "Calhoun!" I yell jumping onto her back she looks at me on her back and smiles "hey private what are you doing?" she asks "we did it we stopped the bandit boss and the cybugs!" I tell her she pulls me off her back and places me in front of the enemies "good job private" she says patting me on the head "so what were these guys?" I ask her "they were trying to sneak into my game" she says slapping one of them in the back of the head. "so it's over?" Calhoun asks me I look around at all the characters and back to her and nod "yeah it is" I say "Josh!" I hear Vanellope yell I look around for her but can't see her she lands on my back and I fall to the ground "Josh your ok!" she says hugging me "yeah thanks to yours truly" 643 says walking up to us "so he's gone the bandit boss and the bugs?" she asks I nod my head she pulls me in for another hug and I return it "no time for a break we have a lot of work to do!" Calhoun says picking me and Vanellope up off the ground "come on we deserve a break" 643 says "yes you do soldier but after we repair all the damage we did" Calhoun says crossing her arms. I'm in my room sitting on my bed staring out the gigantic hole in the wall when some one knocks on the door "come in!" I say turning around the door opens and 643 walks in "hey 643" I say "everyones waiting" he says using his thumb to point out the door I nod my head and jump of my bed following him out the door I let my thoughts wander as we walk down the hall "I cant believe this is happening" I tell him as I stop out side the huge double doors he looks down at me. "why not?" he asks "I don't know a couple weeks ago I never imagined this happening" I say biting my lip "well it's happening" he tells me patting me on the head I let out a breath and get ready to walk in when he stops me. There is chapter 19 stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	20. Closure

"are you sure your ready for this squirt?" he asks me as he straightens out my tie "dude I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life then I am right now" I tell him as I straighten my shoulders "alright go get em tiger" he says opening the door for me I walk in and see all the people sitting and waiting I let out another breath "how many people came?" I ask 643 "I don't know I just invited everybody I could find" 643 says shrugging I shake my head "that's not cool" I say looking up at him as we take our places "why not the more the Merrier" he says pulling at his collar "suit to tight?" I ask "yeah i hate tuxedos why'd you choose me any ways?" he asks I shrug "come on 643 we were stuck together for ten years" I tell him. "yeah that's true thanks any ways for choosing me" "no problem your my pal my main man" I say to him he pats me on the head again "so who's the flower girl Calhoun? Or taffyta or candlehead?" he asks I smirk "nope" I say "well who then?" he asks "I chose Felix to be the flower girl" I say looking up at him he's suppressing a laugh and I look back down and smile "your a lucky man" he says kneeling down next to me "man?" I say "yes man" he says punching my shoulder "don't worry Josh shes crazy about you" he says standing back up. I look around the room and shake my head there are so many characters all here to see the event "why did they all come?" I ask 643 "well she is royalty after all so basically you're going to be a prince" he tells me "or vice president" I reply "well president is a title she gave her self so technically shes still a princess" he says "so I'm going to be a prince?" I ask him "yeah I guess so your going to be royalty" he says crossing his arms I look up at him grinning ear to ear he looks down at me "you lucky son of a". The music starts and I look down the aisle and the doors open Felix hops out throwing flowers and I hear 643 holding back from laughing I look back at the door and my heart skips a beat when I see Vanellope walk through and Ralph standing next to her I bite my lip as they start walking down the aisle everyone stands up and watches as Vanellope makes her way down the aisle I can barely stand still as she slowly walks my way. I'm biting my lip very hard I guess 643 sees this he nudges me with his foot I look up at him and he mouths the words "calm down" so I do well I make it look like I do but I still feel like I'm going to explode they finally reach the end of the aisle and Ralph walks up to me "congrats kid" he says as I shake his pinky Vanellope walks up next to me and we walk up in front of Sour bill "are you two ready?" he asks. I grab Vanellopes hand and look at her "as I'll ever be" I say squeezing her hand sour bill nods "dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two together in marriage" my hearts going to jump out of my chest I zone out and before I know it he's speaking the words "do you Vanellope Von schweetz take Josh butterscotch to love and to hold forever" I look over at Vanellope and she grabs my other hand "yes I do" she says I feel like I'm going to die in a good way "do you Josh butterscotch take Vanellope von schweetz to love and to hold forever in marriage" I look around at every one and back to Vanellope "yes yes I do" I say smiling "then I now declare you mr and ms Butterscotch!" bill says lifting his hands "you may now kiss the bride!" I hear 643 yell over everyone's cheering. I look at him and back to Vanellope she grabs my collar an pulls me in for a kiss a long one we finally pull apart after a minute or two and everyones still cheering I smile and pull her in for a hug "I love you sweet pea" I say into her ear "I love you too" she say returning the hug "alright people let's get this party started!" 643 says jumping onto a table everyone jumps up and we start the reception. Me and Vanellope are sitting at a large table I have 643 to my left and Vanellope has Calhoun to her right me and Vanellope are sitting and talking about renovations to the castle "so we can just tear down this wall using your glitching or Ralph" she says pointing to the wall that separated our rooms I'm about to tell her to use Ralph when 643 steps in "come on you two save that stuff for after just enjoy your selfs right now" he says handing me a mug I look into the mug and smell it smells familiar "what is it?" I ask him he takes a drink of his mug and wipes his mouth "root beer" he tells me a smile spreads across my face "no tapper to stop you" Vanellope says to me so of course I drink. After a while and a couple of drinks i don't know why but I'm on the dance floor with Vanellope and we're dancing well at least she's dancing I'm attempting to, my heads swaying though I'm stumbling around Vanellope spins me around and I stumble back into some one I look up and see Ralph "oh hey Ralph how's it going buddy?" I ask him while patting him on the leg he picks me up "hey Josh what are you doing?" he asks me "oh I was just over there!" I tell him pointing to where Vanellope was "what there's no one there" Ralph says I look around and spin my head too fast and almost fall off of Ralph's hand he catches me by my foot before I fall. He lifts me up to his eyes and narrows them "what's the matter?" he asks as he straightens me out back on his palm I shake my head "I got some root beer from 643 and it was good so I got more" I tell Ralph as I grab one of his fingers and spin around on it he shakes his head "where is 643?" he asks me I look around and shrug "I don't know some where" I tell Ralph "Ralph buddy man dude I don't feel too good" I tell him "I wouldn't think you would how much root beer did you drink?" he asks me "I had three mugs" I tell him. He wraps his fingers around me "what's the deal man?" I ask him "we are going to find Vanellope and get you to bed" he tells me eventually we do find her and Ralph takes her and me to our room and lays me down "make sure he sleeps" Ralph tells Vanellope "don't worry I will" she says she wraps her self and me in the blankets and I close my eyes and fall asleep. I wake up the next morning my head is killing me and I feel like I'm going to throw up I sit up wait a second I sit up I look to my right and see that Vanellope is not there "weird" I say to my self I stand up and see that the wall between my room and Vanellopes room has been broken I shake my head I walk to the door of the room and open it I look around but see no one I walk to the throne room and again no one all the damage from the cybug attack seems to be gone. I walk to the front of the castle and exit the through the doors I see Vanellope and the others sitting on top of a big blanket laughing all of them still in their tuxedos and dresses I lean on the door frame and shake my head smiling these people they may not be perfect or the nicest or the cleanest but they're my family, I watch as Ralph gives 643 a noogie I laugh as Felix tries to pry them apart Vanellope sees me and waves me over I stand up straight and walk over as I'm walking I realize that at this moment my life is perfect I'm as happy as I probably will ever be I sit down next to Vanellope and place my arm around her shoulders I watch as 643 and Ralph pass around Felix's hat, mid air his hat gets grabbed by Stephen and he flies away with it yeah I wouldn't change anything about my life. Oh my god guess what the end yeah that's right that is the end of this story I really hope you enjoyed it because I sure did thank you for your follows and favorites and reviews I really enjoyed writing this story it was my first fanfiction ever and I'm glad I got it out my head and onto this site any ways thank you for reading! 


End file.
